His Eyes
by JennSull
Summary: Bella can't stop thinking about those green eyes. Edward can't stop thinking about the clumsy brown haired girl. "Alice, I swear to God his eyes sparkled like in the movies, I think I even heard the twinkling sound" AH, Canon, So far just some self loving
1. Chapter 1 Sweet Temptation

_**A/N This is my first time writing anything that anyone will read.  
**_

_**This is my story of Edward and Bella, it's a little crazy, funny, sweet, goofy, kind of embarrassing.**_

**_I put a lot of myself or my friends in this, most of the situations have happened to me._**_**  
**_

_**I do not own Twilight, but I can play with them anytime I want**_

* * *

**Chapter 1 Sweet Temptation**

_When you fall into me  
It feels so sweet, like dreaming  
Press yourself into me  
Let me feel your breathing  
There's a voice in your heart  
Softly calling  
Come to me u will see, just give in  
To this sweet temptation _

_Sweet Temptation- Jewel_

_

* * *

_**_Bella_**

"Bella, get your ass in here and help us pick out your outfit," Alice screamed from my bedroom.

"There is no reason to scream, I'm right here Alice." I said as I plopped down on the chair in front of the computer.

We are going out to mark the opening of my bakery. It has been a dream of mine since I was a little girl.I don't drink often, so I was a little reluctant to go out and celebrate with Alice. But once she gets an idea in her head, there is no stopping her.

"Earth to Bella," Alice said snapping me out of my daydream. "You're doing it again," she joked.

"I had to pull her back into reality at least five times a day," Angela added.

Angela was becoming a very good friend ever since I hired her to work with me at the bakery. She was becoming my right hand and someone I could rely on just as much as Alice.

"You can't give me shit about being happy. I finally get to open my bakery." I added with a little attitude.

It had been a long road getting to where I was right now. Not that it was awfully hard to get everything going, Gran left me a small inheritance. It was just hard to get to the right time and place in my life. The timing was perfect. I was even able to get the space that was right below where we lived. But after all I went through, I'm glad. All that mattered was what would be happening next week.

"Bella, if you don't stop doing that, we are never gonna get anything accomplished. " Alice snapped.

"Okay, okay, what will I be wearing this evening?" I said biting my lip hoping whatever she picks is will not be binding and uncomfortable.

Alice was standing in front of my closet with her hands on her hips, contemplating all her options. She was the one I went to whenever I needed any fashion advice. She did have part ownership in a fashion design company that sold original pieces online.

"Alice why do we even have to go out? Why can't we order pizza and watch _The Princess Bride_? I'll let you do my hair." I said hoping she'll take the bait.

"Hmm… " Alice pondered ," No go Swan"

"Alice!" I squealed, "This is going to be one of my last days off for a while. I just want to relax." Which was true because if the bakery was not taking up my life as it stands, it's only going to get worse.

"All the more reason, hun." Alice said sweetly

"You deserve a night out," Angela added

"Okay, you twisted my arm," I said as I feigned a shoulder injury, "What kind of binding outfit do you have planned?"

"You have a few good things but nothing stands out, remind me to take you shopping for a new wardrobe"

"Yeah, Alice I'll be sure to bring that up, just close your eyes and pick something already," I said sarcastically.

"You know that is not gonna happen, you have absolutely nothing to wear, nope, none of this will do." She said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me out of my bedroom.

"Where are we going, Alice?" I begged as Alice and Angela pulled me out of the apartment.

"To get you an outfit." Alice smirked

"No, Alice, no, I'm not trying on clothes with you."

She dragged me kicking and screaming, well more like begging and pleading.

"Trust me Bella," she said giving me an optimistic look.

"But you give me so many reasons not to, may I remind you Spring Break."

I definitely do not want to experience that again. After our one and only "fashion outing" I swore I would never even go to the grocery store with her. What was supposed to be a search for a bathing suit for Spring Break in high school turned into a whole vacation wardrobe for Alice. Eight hours I will never get back. Never again will I put my feet through that.

It didn't take much for me to give in, she was my best friend and I'd do anything to make her happy and playing dress up made her happy.

I stood there in the used clothing store looking at myself in the mirror biting my lip. Alice actually found me something to wear that was comfortable. It was a black tank top that left my shoulders bare and had a sheer black back panel that had a flower design and a pair of jeans that were "beyond cute and hugged my ass in the right places" as Alice put it.

"You did good Alice, but I get to pick what shoes I wear"

"Fine, you can wear your Chucks,"

"Stalker much, get out of my head little girl,"

She did know me too well. Alice was the closest thing I ever had to a sister. She was better than any sister I could have ever imagined. We became inseparable when we met in elementary school. She stood up for me and showed me how not to be so shy. In middle school she taught me how to more social. And in high school, Alice taught me how to be more confident. So you can imagine how excited we were when we both chose to go to school in Chicago.

"What are you going to wear Angela?" Alice asked

"I saw this cute dress that I wanted to try on, but I don't want to keep you, you don't seem to like these places." Angela said turning to me.

"Oh Angela go try it on, I don't mind shopping,"

"She secretly loves it," Alice added.

"I just don't like shopping with Alice because it turns into an all day affair,"

"I just took you shopping today to see if you would come, I've had this outfit picked out for you for a week." Alice said slyly

Angela came out in a white dress that had blue and black flowers, it hugged top and flared out at the waist and fell just above her knee.

"So cute Ang, you should get it," I said smiling at her

"That would look so cute with Bella's black cardigan," Alice added.

"Could I Bella?"

"Yeah of course."

Me and Angela purchased our outfits and headed back to the apartment, we got to our building and I stopped by the storefront of my bakery. I starred at the sign on the window Sweets and Treats opening soon. My daydream was short lived as Alice dragged me up the stairs.

Once we got in Alice started immediately started on mine and Angela's makeup.

"What will you be wearing tonight Alice?" Angela asked.

"This black silk dress that is empire cut, gathered at the bust and flares out"

"Sounds gorgeous," Angela said

"I can't wait to put it on."

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked

"First dinner at the restaurant that you chose and then this bar." Alice said the last part with a smile on her face.

"What's with the shit eating grin?" I said knowing there was something more to her bar choice.

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Oh nothing my ass, stop answering a question with a question, who is he," I shot back.

"He's just the hottest DJ around."

She continued to do our makeup as she told us she saw him at the bar a few weeks ago and flirted with him mildly and had been going back a few times a week. He was a southern gentleman with blue eyes and wild blonde hair. But she had yet to have a real conversation with him.

"I'm glad Alice, I can't wait to see him," I said, a little excited for my friend.

We had the best steak dinner ever, after we ate, we walked the short distance to the bar. I knew we were close when Alice started bouncing a little more with each step.

The three of us walked in and Alice immediately pointed out her obsession, he looked centerfold ready. Alice sure did know how to pick them. The bar seemed really relaxed even though it was somewhat packed and they were playing a pretty diverse selection of music.

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful,  
incredible,  
he can't get me out of his head.  
According to him  
I'm funny,  
irresistible,  
everything he ever wanted. _

We perched ourselves at the bar after staring too long at Alice's god like obsession.

"So what will it be?" the beautiful woman with long blonde hair asked with a smile.

She could easily have been a model, why was she a bartender? I silently asked myself.

"How about we start off with three shots of Jack to celebrate and start a tab," Alice said as she handed over her credit card.

"Alice..."

"Don't start, tonight is on me."

"Okay but breakfast is on me,"

"Deal, I want waffles with blueberries,"

"So what are you celebrating?" the bartender asked.

"I'm opening my bakery next week," I said with a little smile.

"Congrats, I'm Rosalie." she said with a sweet smile.

"I'm Bella, this is my roommate and best friend Alice and this is Angela who is one of the artistic minds behind the creations at the bakery.

"I know this sounds weird but would you be willing to do deliveries?"

"Why do you ask?" I asked while biting my lip, why would she want pastries delivered, to a bar?

"Well we do serve food here in the afternoon and evening for our open mic. But no sweets. The way to a guy's heart is through his stomach but the way to a girl's is through her sweet tooth. Maybe you could bring some samples and maybe sell some stuff here?"

"Oh my gosh, yeah I would love to, that would be awesome."I pulled out my planner from my bag. "How about Thursday at four?" I said excitedly.

"Sounds good." Rosalie said.

"I'll just pen you in."

Rosalie poured us our shots; then we clinked our glasses and downed them.

"Alice I'm so glad you wanted to come here, I may have my first client," I said as I gave her a hug.

"I'm glad I could be of assistance, how about some long island iced teas next?" Alice said with a grin.

"Are you planning on getting me drunk this evening dear?"

"Oh hell ya I am." Alice said in her high pitched voice.

_Well my heart knows me better than I know myself  
So I'm gonna let it do all the talking.  
I came across a place in the middle of nowhere  
With a big black horse and a cherry tree. _

"Woo-hoo, woo-hoo," we sang along.

We quickly drank a few of those and Alice requested a few songs just so she could go flirt.

"Alice look who's coming over?"I said as I nudged her.

She glanced as the man with wild blonde hair made his way to the bar, he took the stool next to Alice.

"I thought I would introduce myself, I'm Jasper."

"I'm Alice, nice to finally meet you." she said as the two starred into each other's eyes for far too long, I had to elbow her.

"Um... this is Bella and Angela"

"Nice to meet you both." Jasper said barely letting his eyes stray from Alice.

Angela and I just kept starring at their obvious attraction to each other.

"I've noticed you coming in a lot over the last few weeks."

"Yeah, you have a good variety of music here."

"Here I thought it was me, turns out it is just the music I play"

"Oh it's both," I added with a laugh.

"Um...would you maybe go out sometime?"

A look of irritation came across her face.

"Is something wrong?" I whispered.

"No, hun I'm fine." she looked like she was contemplating what to say.

"Jasper, I hate to do this, but I will not be picked up in a bar, if you really are interested you'll have to figure something else out," Alice said turning to me.

He looked at her, a loss for words.

I got up and looked him in the eyes and said, "She will drive you crazy but she's only making you do this because she wants something more than a bar fling, good luck. " I said giving him an encouraging smile.

He walked off in a daze.

"Are you sure about that Alice?" I asked.

"Positive, I had one of these drinks the other night, it knocked me on my ass..." she said changing the subject

"What was it called Alice?" I asked

"Blue Mother Fucker," she screamed.

"Yeah, we'll take three of them," I said to Rosalie.

They came in tall pretty glasses and tasted like it was pure alcohol, but it was so good. After that one we were on fire, and turned into three giggling school girls.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide _

_And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love _

_You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch _

"I love this song," Alice squealed, "Let's go dance."

_He's a good time cowboy casanova  
Leaning up against the record machine  
Looks like a cool drink of water  
But he's candy-coated misery_

We swayed and sang along

_He's the devil in disguise  
A snake with blue eyes  
And he only comes out at night  
Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight  
You better run for your life _

"I'll be right back," I shouted as I headed to the DJ booth

I whispered to him my request and said it was a joke between me and my friends and he asked me if I was a Family Guy fan. And yes I most definitely was. He said oddly enough had that and it would be on next.

I hurried over to Alice and Angela because the song was almost over.

"What the hell was that about? Trying to steal my man?" Alice asked jokingly.

"First of all calm down pixie stick. Second he's not your man...yet, get off your ass and put him out of his misery.

"I will soon enough, don't worry I will," she smirked as she turned heading back to the bar.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around

"Alice, have you heard?" I said

"Heard what, what are you talking about?" she asked giving me and odd look.

_A-well-a, everybody's heard about the bird  
Bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word_

"No, no, no Bella you're not Family Guying me in public."

_A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word_

"Oh come on Alice, dance with me" I begged.

A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word

We started doing the monkey and the twist and shaking our hips and laughing hysterically.

_A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, bird, well, the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a, don't you know about the bird  
Well, everybody knows that the bird is the word  
A-well-a, bird, bird, b-bird's the word  
A-well-a_

"I gotta sit down, my body hurts from laughing so hard." Alice shouted

"What do you want to drink now?" Alice asked.

"I've always wanted to try and Alabama Slammer" Angela said.

"Let's try it, sounds good." I said.

We got our drinks and tried to calm down and relax from dancing.

"I have an idea" Alice said with a wide smile on her face, "Let's play truth or dare."

Angela and I both agreed in a fit of laughter.

"You first Alice," I said.

"Truth"

"Do you want to go all the way with Jasper," I said in my best little girl voice.

"YES!" she shouted and looked over at him. And I'm pretty sure Jasper had heard her, because he looked over at her even more confused.

"Angela your turn." Alice said after she stopped laughing.

"Dare." she said meekly.

"Oohh.. bad move Ang," I said "Alice is really good coming up with dares,"

"I want you to go over to that guy that you have been eye fucking all night."

"Uh..um.." Angela looked surprised.

"Just go down there and introduce yourself," Alice suggested.

Angela hopped over there and easily struck up a conversation. Before you knew it she was heading back looking a little sad.

"What happened? You seemed to hit it off," I said.

"He was cute" Alice added

"His name is Ben, he works with computers... he had to leave, he works early." Angela said sadly.

"I'm sorry he had to leave," I said sympathetically.

"It's okay, before he left he got my number," she said as she did a little dance.

"Oh I'm so happy for you, he's adorable." I said.

We ordered more Alabama Slammers as Angela went over her brief conversation with Ben. I hoped it all worked out for her.

"Bella, it's your turn" Angela reminded me.

"Dare."

Angela sat there for a moment thinking before Alice went over and whispered to her.

"No that doesn't count I took a dare from Angela not Alice!" I whined.

"Too late she gave me a good idea, you have to kiss the next guy that walks by," Angela beamed.

"Your lips need some action hun," Alice added with a devilish smirk.

"Oh like you have any room to talk, you just sent the guy that looked like he wanted to kiss you face off away."

"Oh, does that mean you're to chicken to do it?"

"Hell no, I'm doing it!"

"Here comes one," Alice said pointing behind me.

I decided not to look and just stood up, I stumbled a little and everything got a little blurry but I blinked it away as I focused on Alice sitting next to me.

"Go," Alice mouthed as she pushed me a little.

I turned around and my legs were not ready to move with the rest of my body. I ended falling forward into the most gorgeous green eyes that I've ever seen and I immediately looked away. I felt like there was a rock in the pit of my stomach and my head was splitting but I was still going to go through with the dare. I looked up and then realized he was holding on to my forearms . I felt every drink, every shot was coming up to bite me in the ass, I tried to let go but he held on to me. I looked down quickly, bad idea, it caused me to get light headed and I could feel my face turning 5 shades of red and then it happened.

I have never been drunk enough to throw up of course now I would, in the arms of this man with the green eyes that I could get lost in. I didn't bother to look up, I jerked away from him and I could hear with no doubt Alice laughing as I ran out of the bar.

* * *

_**A/N I want to hear what you think but be gentle. I'm sensitive and I'd like to stay that way(its a line from a song, I'm not really that sensitive)hehe please review. I hope you enjoyed.**_

_**Songs in this chapter...**_

_**According to You by Orianthi**_

_**Black Horse & The Cherry Tree by KT Tunstall**_

_**Cowboy Casanova by Carrie Underwood**_

_**Surfin' Bird by The Trashmen  
**_

_**Thank you sisterhoodfan my beta for taking on a newbie.  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Out of my Mind

_**A/N What do you guys think? Still no reviews. :( **_

_**I did intend to have this only from Bella's POV but I just kept thinking about what Edward was thinking so here is some of his thoughts.  
**_

_**I don't own anything with Twilight or the Twilight characters but I play with them often.**** Still not comments :(**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2 Out of my Mind**

_So I've rehearsed the scene  
I've lived it now a thousand times  
I see you walking my way and I forget my lines  
Oh but I dream of your love  
And I can taste your kiss  
And I try to forget the fact you don't even know that I exist _

_Out of my Mind-Melissa Etheridge_

_

* * *

__**Edward **_

I walked into the bar and immediately went up to Jasper; he looked a little worked up.

"What's up? What do you need?"

"I need a break; this girl is driving me crazy."

"No problem, what's up with this girl? Girls never get in your head."

"She's been coming here for weeks just requesting songs and I end up starring at her all night and she stared back,"

"So go talk to her,"

"You think I should? It's not inappropriate?"

"Not if it gets you to calm down," I said, giving him a nod.

He walked over to a group of three girls, one I would say, compared to Tinkerbell but with dark hair, it was obvious the one Jasper was interested in. The second looked shy and politely nodded and smiled. Then the third, was smiling and joking around as they stared at the interaction between their friend and Jasper. She was cute with her dark brown hair and brown eyes that lit up every time she smiled or laughed. She stood up and started talking to Jasper, my eyes were drawn to her ass, those jeans fit her perfectly, I followed the material down her legs and then saw her shoes. I was fucked. I had to look away quickly when I saw Jasper heading back.

"How did it go?"

"I don't want to talk about it," he snapped at me. He looked confused and frustrated.

I just smiled and shook my head.

"Oh, Rose needs some help in the back."

"I better get over there before she starts throwing a fit"

Jasper and Rosalie were the best kind of friends anyone could ask for, unconditional. But both could get in over their heads at time, that's why I'm here to help.

I went into the back and Rose wanted some liquor cases brought up from the basement. Those fucking boxes were heavy. After what seemed like hours and a million boxes later, I went to find Rose.

"Anything else you need?"

"Why don't you take a break"

"Okay, how about a Coke" I said taking a seat at the bar.

"Sure you deserve one after working those puny muscles," she said as she squeezed my biceps.

"Of course they are small compared to my freak show brothers," I joked. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"You better not have done anything to my drink." I said warily.

"I would never," she mumbled in an innocent tone as she walked away. I drank it anyway.

My eyes were drawn to her again she was now dancing, very badly I may add. I laughed, I actually laughed out loud. Then she was talking to Jasper, probably requesting a song, and then she was back with her friends.

I watched for a while and then the song changed, I couldn't believe that Jasper was actually playing this. Did she request it?

I walked over to Jasper, "Hey Jazz did she just request this song?"

"Yeah, big Family Guy fans and hot too,"

I looked at him and smirked.

"I know," Jasper smiled back.

"I'm gonna go outside and get some air."

"Yeah you probably should," he knew me so well.

Jasper knew that I loved a girl that could laugh and joke. I needed to stay away, keep working in the back. After a few minutes I walked back in , damn I would have to walk past her. I couldn't help looking at her, the other two girls were whispering. All of a sudden she stood up and her legs shook a little, then she turned in my direction. The next thing I know she is in my arms. She looked into my eyes briefly; she had the most beautiful chocolate eyes. I held onto her forearms as she tried to steadied herself, she had obviously been drinking. She looked at me again and tried to pull away, I wasn't positive she was steady yet so I held onto her, she looked down and swayed a little bit, I was about to move her to a chair when she grabbed my arms and then proceeded to throw up on my shoes. She pushed me away and ran out.

Her friends were laughing hysterically as they ran past one of them yelled "sorry". I'm not sure who because I was in awe over this girl. I wasn't mad she threw up on me, any other girl I would be pissed. But all I could think of was I wanted to make sure she was okay. I almost went after her, but what would I say?

Nothing came to mind, so I stayed. I stayed quiet and kept to myself the rest of the night.

We were walking out after closing time and Rose grabbed my arm.

"Edward, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"You haven't talked to us most of the night," Jasper added.

"I'm sorry my mind is just a little scattered tonight."

"Are you sure?" Rose said in a caring voice.

"You're the closest thing I have to a brother and we all worry about you. And want you to be happy," Jasper said sadly.

"How could I not be happy?"

"I'm just making sure your doing what's best for you,"

"It's not about me Rose, drop it," I said defensively. "Jasper can I stay at your place tonight?"

"You know you can."

"Thanks."

* * *

**_Bella_**

I opened one eye. The sun was blinding, I groaned and threw to covers over my head.

_Oh sweetheart put the bottle down  
You got too much talent  
I see you through those bloodshot eyes  
There's a cure you found it  
Slow motion sparks  
You caught that chill  
Now don't deny it  
But boys will be boys  
Oh yes they will  
They don't wanna define it  
Just give up the game and get into me  
If you're looking for thrills then get cold feet_

Damn Alice and her music. I stumbled out of bed and realized I was still fully dressed except one of my shoes was missing. Fuck those where my favorite pair.

"Alice, this is a little too loud," I said making the international sign of exaggerating a little with my thumb and pointer finger.

_Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I got slow  
So if you want me  
I don't come cheap  
Keep your hand in my hand  
And your heart on your sleeve  
Oh no I do not hook up, up  
I fall deep  
'Cause the more that you try  
The harder I'll fight  
To say ... Goodnight_

"Oh, sorry hun, good college morning," she said as she turned down the volume.

"What time is it?" I sad as I sat at the kitchen table.

"1:30, sleeping beauty, hungry?"

"Maybe something light"

"How about some toast and apple juice?"

"Sounds good, oh, thanks by the way for leaving me in my clothes, these jeans are so tight they are probably fused to my ass"

"I tried to but you threw your shoe at me"

"Where is my shoe?"

"Its under the couch, how it made it there from where you threw it from your bed I'll never know."

"So how much do you remember from last night?" Alice asked as she danced around the kitchen getting me my toast and juice.

"Not much after Angela dared me,"

"You don't remember your dare?"

I sat thinking for a few seconds "Did that really happen?" I said as I scrunched up my forehead causing my head to ache more "I threw up on someone didn't I?"

"Uh... yeah kinda"

I was rubbing my forehead and looking down, then I hit me and I threw my head up "I threw up on a stranger!

"Yeah."

"He had the most gorgeous green eyes; I don't remember anything after that,"

"You just ran out and we chased after you and took a cab home, what's wrong you look worried?"

"Alice, I threw up on a perfect stranger, a guy stranger that has eyes that turned my legs into liquid."

"I'm sorry Bella, I should've never have told Ang to dare you to do that, I just wanted you to get out there. You haven't been on a date in so long. "

"That would have been fine if I didn't throw up on him, I had dreams about his eyes last night."

"Were they that awesome?"

"You have no idea."

"Don't worry about it hun, by the look on his face I'm sure he didn't mind,"

"How do you know, oh mystic one?"

"He looked like he just wanted to help, I didn't get a good look at him I just saw the way he looked at you."

"He looked at me?" Oh this headache was not going away.

"Yeah hun, he kind of had to. You fell into his arms,"

"Oh great, I threw up on a stranger that wanted to help me, I'm gonna throw up again," I said taking a few deep breaths.

"Calm down, your turning even more pale," she said as she fanned my face with a magazine.

"Alice, I swear to God his eyes sparkled like in the movies, fuck I think I even heard the twinkling sound." I said starring off into space.

"Wow! This guy is really having an effect on you, your daydreaming about him instead of the bakery."

"Oh shit! I totally forgot we were supposed to paint today," I said in a panic as I started tearing my clothes off on my way to the bathroom.

"Anything I can help with?" Alice yelled threw the door.

"Yeah, can you call Angela and tell her to meet us downstairs in 30?"I said as I got my hair wet.

I was really tense and needed to relax, I turned up the hot water and caused a sauna like effect clouding the whole bathroom.

What I actually needed was a cold shower, how could I be so entranced over a guy I could barely remember.

Those caring eyes and his grip on me, the more I thought about our brief encounter the more I slowly remembered. Those hands, those strong hands that saved me from face planting on a disgusting bar floor. His gentle fingers that held on tight so I could regain my balance. Those biceps that I held on to for dear life. Then his sweet smile that came up a little more on one side and quickly faded away. His crazy bed head hair style that on anyone else would be ridiculous.

I found my hand drifting down to my lady bits. I wondered why he was having this effect on me. Why was I so worked up on him? No guy ever made me feel this way; I needed to release this pressure. Why not I thought to myself, a girls got to do what a girls got to do. Princess Peach needed to me squeezed. I leaned against the tile letting my finger start circling my hot center and I let out a deep breath closing my eyes becoming oblivious to the rest of the world around me. I let out a small moan.

"Ang is on her way,"

My eyes darted open surprised by Alice's words, she was too loud to be on the other side of the door.

"It's called privacy Al."

"You never minded me being in here before," she said with a little attitude.

"Yeah, most of the time it is ok," I shot back a little annoyed.

"Okay, okay, I'll knock next time and stop flicking your bean." Alice said. I could hear it in her voice she was smiling.

"Mmm...Gerard Butler."

She started giggling as she flushed the toilet.

I let out a scream. "Alice, I hate you!"

"No you don't" she made a kissing noise as she closed the bathroom door.

I could have killed her; until I realized I was getting ready to tickle my clit to a guy I didn't even know what his name was. What the hell was I gonna do now.

I quickly finished, steering clear of any area that would prolong my shower and got dressed in my faded blue jeans and tank top.

"Ready Alice?"

"Yup, I got the music," she said grabbing her iPod and dock.

"Did you make a play list for today's activities?"

"Yup, all girl power and Spice Girls,"

"Oh dear God, I love you." I said as we descended down the stairs

"I know you couldn't hate me for long."

"True times two."

She giggled.

"So...what was with you last night?"I asked

"What do you mean?"

"Jasper?"I asked as I unlocked to door. "He was really into you and I could tell by that cheesy grin on your face that you were into him."

"I didn't want him to get me that easy"

"Oh hard to get, got it" I said as I gathered the supplies.

"Yeah he'll have to find me because I'm not going back."

"You are seriously twisted."

"Oh, you have no clue the twisting I plan to do with Jasper,"

"Oh, TMI." I said backing away

Angela tapped on the glass making both of us jump and Angela snicker.

"Glad you're here, we have a lot of painting to do, oh and remind me to make you a key."

"Yea, what are the colors going to be?"

"Well the public area is going to be teal with peach trim, the bathroom will be yellow with teal trim and the kitchen will be peach with yellow trim."

"Kind of whimsical?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, kind of like out of a storybook."I answered.

"I love it," Alice said with enthusiasm.

"I think it will go by quicker and be more fun if we work on the same room."

They both agreed and Alice turned on the music.

"I haven't heard this song in forever," I exclaimed.

_Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand _

We started singing along.

_'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights _

_Oh...I've had it up to here! _

We made the sign that goes along with it.

_The moment that I step outside  
So many reasons  
For me to run and hide  
I can't do the little things I hold so dear  
'Cause it's all those little things  
That I fear _

We started swaying against each other

_Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be  
'Cause they won't let me drive  
Late at night I'm just a girl,  
Guess I'm some kind of freak  
'Cause they all sit and stare  
With their eyes  
I'm just a girl,  
Take a good look at me  
Just your typical prototype_

_Oh...I've had it up to here!  
Oh...am I making myself clear? _

We started jumping up and down with the music.

I_'m just a girl  
I'm just a girl in the world...  
That's all that you'll let me be!  
I'm just a girl, living in captivity  
Your rule of thumb  
Makes me worry some  
I'm just a girl, what's my destiny?  
What I've succumbed to Is making me numb  
I'm just a girl, my apologies  
__What I've become is so burdensome  
I'm just a girl, lucky me  
Twiddle-dum there's no comparison  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to!  
Oh...I've had it up to here! _

We fell against ourselves laughing.

We worked quickly to get the first room done and then moved on to the bathroom which took no time at all.

"How about some dinner?" I asked.

"Pizza?" Alice chimed in.

"Sounds great," Angela said.

Alice went upstairs to order the pizza, Angela and I cleaned up and soaked the paint brushes. The pizza came quick and we met the delivery guy at the door. I heard Alice running down the stairs as I handed him the money.

"Damn it Bella, you won't let anyone pay for anything."

"I owed you from last night,"

Alice stuck her tongue out at me and huffed up the stairs.

"Nobody wants a grumpy bear; I'll let you pick what to watch?" I said as I chased her up the stairs with the pizza'

"I still want blueberry waffles," she said as she plopped down on the couch.

"I'll take you out tomorrow for breakfast as long as I don't throw up on anyone tonight."

"Oh I was wondering if you remembered that." Angela said.

"Oh yes, she remembers _him_, she was making some interesting noises in the shower this morning." Alice said grabbing a slice of pizza.

"There's nothing wrong with some self loving, if only a person could shower in peace without interruption from the pussy troll." I said shaking my crust in Alice's direction.

"That's a good one and you know you love me," Alice shot back.

"Yeah, that's true when you're not scolding me with hot water."

They both started rolling on the couch laughing.

"You didn't, did you Alice?" Angela said between her giggles.

"Oh yeah, totally flushed it on her."

"Okay, okay, enough laughing at me, how about we talk about Alice and how she broke that boys heart?"

"Oh no I didn't,"

"He looked like you just kicked his puppy," I said.

"He has a way to find me."

"How," Angela and I said at the same time.

"I left my credit card at the bar."

"Oh, you are an evil genius, how long do you think it will take him?" I said.

"I'm not sure but he's worth the wait." Alice said with emotion in her eyes.

"What if he doesn't find you?" Angela asked.

"He will, I have faith," Alice said with a smile."So…Angela has Ben called you yet?"

"Yes, but we didn't talk long this afternoon, we are going to get coffee tomorrow," she said as she kind of bounced in her seat.

"Aww…that sounds so cute! I can see you two looking cozy in a coffee shop." I said feeling a little jealous.

"Since someone owes me blueberry waffles, let's all go out to breakfast tomorrow?" Alice asked.

"Sounds yummy," Angela said.

We finally calmed down and Alice turned on the TV and found and episode of _The Soup_ on the DVR. We cracked up laughing and I almost choked on my soda.

We put the leftovers away and headed back down to paint the kitchen. Alice turned on the music again and started singing.

_Lucky you were born that far away so  
We could both make fun of distance  
Lucky that I love a foreign land for  
The lucky fact of your existence_

She started to sway.

_Baby I would climb the Andes solely  
To count the freckles on your body  
Never could imagine there were only  
Ten Million ways to love somebody _

I started to sing along

_Le ro lo le lo le, Le ro lo le lo le  
Can't you see  
I'm at your feet  
Whenever, wherever  
We're meant to be together  
I'll be there and you'll be near  
And that's the deal my dear _

We started shaking our hips and Alice twirled and tripped over a paint tray.

"Smooth move Shakira," I said laughing.

"You're just jealous of my hips," she said shaking her hips.

"Why would I be jealous of those boney hips when I have and ass like this?" I said as I wiggled and smacked it.

"Don't shake your ass at me," Alice said as she swiped her paint brush across the back of my pants.

"You don't want to start this Alice"

"Oh I don't?"

"Nope" I said as I flicked my paint brush at her.

"Oh shit Bella that got in my eye," Alice said waving her hand at her eye.

"Oh fuck lets rinse it out," I said as I ran over to the sink.

She didn't follow me, I turned around to see Alice trying to suppress her giggles and turning red.

"You are so gullible Bella."

"Oh I hate you, all I could think of is you going blind and it being my fault," I said grabbing my paint brush. "No more joking around we have to finish before the sun comes up, they will be here in the morning to deliver most of the furniture."

"Oh Bella calm down!" Alice said as she flipped through her iPod.

_Sometimes in our lives we all have pain  
We all have sorrow  
But if we are wise  
We know that there's always tomorrow_

"You don't fight fare, Alice" I said a little sadly.

"Never said I did"

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

"I'm sorry Bells, I've been giving you a hard time all day." Alice said as she put most of her weight on me.

"Your killing me Alice, I'm just being overly sensitive today,"

_Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show _

_Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on_

"Can you turn it off before I start to cry." I said as I tried to stop them from falling.

"I love you Bella, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm great just tired, I love you too Alice."

"Then lets get finished," Angela came and wrapped her arm around me.

I was surrounded by people that cared about me, why did I all of a sudden have a feeling of emptiness?

We finished rather quickly and decided to have a sleep over. We took showers to wash off all the paint that got in our hair and pretty much every part of our body that was not covered in clothes.

I sat back against the headboard of my bed and turned on the TV, and switched it to Adult Swim. Alice and Angela jumped on my bed and got situated. My bed was the biggest and softest, there was no problem fitting the three for us easily.

I laid back and got comfortable, closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Alice whispered.

"Yes Alice?"

"Your mystery man is probably going to make an appearance in your dreams tonight, can you please not grope me?"

We all started giggling." I'll try," I managed to get out.

"Goodnight Snap and Crackle."

"Goodnight Pop," Alice said.

We finally settled down and I snuggled into my pillow getting ready to let myself wander to sleep. My mind went to him picturing him smiling at me and holding me, it caused me to hum and sigh quietly. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

I was tore out of my dreams by a knock on the front door. I looked at the clock on my nightstand it was 8:46 it was too early for the delivery. I then turned to Alice and Angela, they were oblivious to our visitor. I sat up and stretched and walked to the door, looked in the peephole

_Oh my_, I thought as I opened the door.

* * *

_**AN/Oh, who is at the door? Any guesses?  
**_

_**The first taste of lemony goodness(the first I ever wrote), how did I do? **_

_**Songs in this chapter...**_

_**I Do Not Hook Up by Kelly Clarkson**_

_**Just A Girl by No Doubt**_

_**Whenever,Wherever by Shakira**_

_**Lean on Me by Bill Withers  
**_

_**Please comment I want to know what you think. Thanks again to my Beta sisterhoodfan**_


	3. Chapter 3 Believe

_**AN/I got one review, I need more! There was even a cliffhanger.  
**_

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters. But the plot is all mine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 3 Believe**

_I sit alone and watch the clock  
Trying to collect my thoughts  
And all I think about is you  
If you believe in me  
Life is not always what it seems  
Believe in me  
Cause I was made for chasing dreams_

_Believe- Staind _

_

* * *

_**_Bella_**

Once my hand touched the doorknob I realized I was still in my Spongebob Squarepants shorts with the matching tank top. I looked threw the peephole. What was I going to say to him. And then I realized I didn't have to say anything, he wasn't here to talk to me. I opened the door.

"Hello, I assume you would like to talk to Alice?" I said biting my lip.

"Hello, yes that would be correct," Jasper said with a smile.

"Well I'm pretty sure she wants to talk to you too, I'll go wake her up, come in and have a seat," I said pointing to the couch.

"Thank you," he said as he sat on the couch.

I walked into my room and nudged Alice.

"Wake up."

Nothing.

"Mary Alice, wake the fuck up!" I yelled.

"What the hell Bella?"

"You have a visitor," I said handing her my hairbrush. "You need to fix yourself before you go out there."

"Who's here?"

"Guess," I said with a smirk.

"No fucking way!" she jumped off the bed and did a happy dance.

"He's waiting in the living room."

"Okay I can do this," she said fixing her hair as she opened my door.

I followed her out and went into the kitchen to make coffee. I pretended to open drawers and close cabinets, as. I was peeking around the corner trying to hear what they were saying, but all I got was an eye full of Alice. She didn't say anything but pointed down the hall to my room.

I ran to my room and tried to go back to sleep but I was too antsy. So I decided to get dressed and go down and work on getting the bakery together. I ignored whatever was going on in the living room and headed into the kitchen, I got my coffee ready. As I left I couldn't resist one last peek.

"Alice, I'm gonna head down, let me know when you want to go to breakfast, okay?"

"Okay, see ya later."

"See ya," I said as I closed the door.

I found myself smiling as my thoughts went back to my dream, that was interrupted by Alice's visitor. I was surrounded by sunshine and trees, me of all people in the woods. It was so beautiful though, all the shades of green. While walking towards the sunlight I suddenly looked back and I saw my green eyed savior. And then I woke up, what the fuck.

I opened the door and looked at the mess we had left last night.

"I need some aspirin." I said to myself.

* * *

**_Edward_**

We got to Jasper's place, a typical guys apartment, not neat but not messy and very comfortable, his couch was better than my bed. I hoped that after our conversation Jasper would not question me anymore.

"So what happened with that girl, Jazz?" I said hoping to keep the subject on him.

"Alice said she didn't want to be picked up in a bar, so she told me I'll have to figure out a way to find her."

"What are you going to do?"

"No clue," he said rubbing his forehead. He doesn't act like this often so I enjoy seeing him a little uneasy.

"Did she or one of her friends have a tap?"

"I'm not sure; I'll have to check with Rose."

"Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

"Speaking of friends, the long haired one was pretty cute not my type but pretty cute."

"Yeah I guess so," I said looking away.

"And she was really funny too."

"I'm going to bed," I stood up and headed to the guest bedroom.

"Night," he said under his breath.

I changed my clothes; I seemed to always have spare clothes here. I ran my fingers through my hair and fell back on the bed. I hadn't stopped thinking about her all night. I should have talked to her before the incident. Her presents kept drawing me in. That smile, those magical eyes, the way she interacted with her friends and even mine, she seemed to put everyone around her in a better mood. The way she danced around erratically like she didn't have a care in the world. The way her hips swayed and that ass.

I looked down and noticed my very obvious physical reaction to this brown eyed girl, I reached out and grabbed myself and sighed loudly.

"Oh God," I moaned.

I started to rub up and down my shaft picturing her dancing shaking her hips, her long curls bouncing. Oh fuck, her eyes looking at me and she smiled. I stroked faster. She looked down shyly and bit her bottom lip. I lost it, my muscles tightened and for a few seconds I felt relief and she was there with me.

As I came down from my high, I realized I just jacked off to a girl I knew nothing about, but I want to. No, I had more important things. What was I doing? I let my mind drift as I fell asleep.

I was walking in the forest towards the sunlight when I saw up head of me my brown eyed girl was walking between the trees. I started walking faster to catch her. She disappeared, and I started running into the blinding sun. When I got to the open meadow I saw her bending down to smell one of the tall blue flowers surrounding her. She smiled and her gaze fell upon me. I jolted awake and sat up, my finger instantly in my hair. Oh God that smile, I thought to myself as I flopped back down to the bed. I raked my hand across my face and rolled over hoping sleep would set in. It didn't.

When Jasper finally woke up, I was sitting in his living room surrounded by DVDs .

"Dude, what the fuck are you doing?" Jasper asked a little concerned.

"I couldn't sleep so I organized your CDs and now the DVDs,"

"Okay," Jasper said with a puzzled look on his face as he headed into the kitchen.

"I'll buy you more coffee, I drank the last of it,"

"I need coffee to make me suitable for normal human interactions," Jasper said a little annoyed.

"Get dressed and we'll go get some coffee,"

We got dressed and we walked to the coffee shop down the street and ordered it to go.

"Why couldn't you sleep?"

"The bed was too stiff,"

"Bullshit you love that bed more than beer"

"I just couldn't sleep."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"You're a bad liar, I can see you're torn up inside."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to be honest with yourself and figure this out"

"There is nothing to figure out," I argued.

"Yeah everything is just perfect, you can start a late night organizing business."

"There is nothing wrong, nothing has changed."

"Yes it has, I can see she is in your thoughts."

I just looked at him.

"Edward, I don't like seeing you like this,"

"Thanks for your concern but I don't know what to say to make you understand," I said with a little attitude.

"I'm sorry I pushed, I gotta go, you want to meet up and rehearse later?"

"Yeah, text me."

I went home and took a shower and did some chores. Nothing from Jasper. I grabbed my guitar and started slowing strumming the first song that came to mind and sang along.

_A hundred days have made me older  
Since the last time that I saw your pretty face _

I closed my eyes and tried to concentrate on the music.

_A thousand lies have made me colder  
And I don't think I can look at this the same _

Picturing her singing along, those lips.

_But all the miles that separate  
Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face _

This had to stop; I put my guitar in its case, still nothing from Jasper. The computer, I had gotten an e-mail from a friend, Seth wanted me to play with his band nest week and was giving me address of where to go. I typed a quick reply saying I would be there.

Still no Jasper, I stared into the empty space and imagined that beautiful smile and those eyes fluttering open as she looked up at me. I had kept replaying our brief moment together. I stood up and walked to the kitchen, as if the kitchen would make her image magically disappear when I got there. It didn't. I walked back to the computer. Maybe I could Google her. I turned back towards the kitchen. No what would I put in the search? 'Beautiful brown eyed girl'? I'm sure nothing that came up would compare to her. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands. What was I going to do? Then my phone went off. _Thank God._

Twenty more minutes of pulling my hair out and Jasper was here. I opened the door, and he pretty much jumped in.

"What's got you so hyper?"

"I found her."

"Who?

"Alice."

"Oh, how did you manage that?" I asked as I grabbed my guitar case and left.

"I talked to Rose and you were right she had a tab and she left her credit card."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I looked up her phone number and got her address, I'm going to go over there tomorrow"

"I hope she doesn't think you're a stalker or something."

"Yeah, me too, you don't look so good by the way."

I just shot him an uneasy look.

"You can't keep doing this, you're going to worry yourself to death."

"I know, but what am I supposed to do?"

"You deserve to be happy too."

"How?"

"What you're doing now obviously is not working, so anything would help,"

"I can't do anything that could hurt anyone,"

"Just see how things go, you could just get to know her."

"I just don't know."

"Think about it," he pleaded.

"Yeah," I shrugged.

"Oh I forgot to tell you Emmett is meeting us here." Jasper said as we walked into the bar.

"Thanks for the warning," I said sarcastically.

"Eddie!" Emmett yelled.

"Hey Em, where were you last night?"

"The Cubs were playing,"

"You should have been here, your brother met a girl," Rosalie chimed in.

"Thanks Rose," I said annoyed.

"Don't be so shy, little brother, who is she?" Emmett asked.

"I don't know her."

"She threw up on him and he was in a daze the rest of the night," Rose laughed.

"And he hasn't stopped thinking about her," Jasper added as he was setting up the stage.

I looked down and ran my fingers through my hair because I knew Emmett would keep talking about it.

"Emmett, don't start." I pleaded.

"Why Ed?"

"Because this subject is not up for discussion."

"I talked to her and she is really nice, and sweet." Rose said.

"And funny," Jasper added.

"Look bro this self loathing attitude shit has to stop you look like shit Eddie,"

"You never smile, and you smiled at her," Rosalie said with emotion in her eyes.

I looked at them and they all had worry in their eyes, I wasn't just hurting myself but also my family. I had to change something, but to what degree?

"I know guys but it's just not that easy."

"Yes it is, this situation has been fucked up since the beginning," Jasper said.

"It's what's best," I answered.

"It _was_ what was best," Emmett spoke up.

"All this shit from you guys for a girl I don't know, not even her name."

Rose and Jasper looked at each other and then at me.

"What the fuck guys?" I asked.

"Do you want to know her name?" Rose asked with a smile.

"After that look, I'm not sure I do."

"Maybe we should let him figure out what he wants on his own?" Jasper asked Rose.

"Yes, I'm not sure what I want to do."

"Maybe," Rose said leaning against the bar in thought.

"Baby do you know her name?" Emmett asked Rose.

"Maybe," she smirked and pulled Emmett close and whispered something into his ear.

"Oh... I see," Emmett laughed.

"Oh you guys suck, really you're gonna whisper secrets like children?"

"Just for that I'm not gonna tell you," Rose huffed as she went in the back.

A few seconds later the little stage lit up.

"I guess that's our cue, Ed," Emmett said as he hopped on stage.

We sometimes play together but most of the time I just play by, me and my guitar sometimes piano. But Jasper has the piano today and Emmett plays drums. Every other weekend we have live music and open mic at the bar.

I sat down and began strumming, Jasper and Emmett slowly joined in. I started singing.

_The broken clock is a comfort, it helps me sleep tonight  
Maybe it can stop tomorrow from stealing all my time _

_I am here still waiting though i still have my doubts  
I am damaged at best, like you've already figured out_

My mind glanced over at the spot where I caught her, my heart sank.

_I'm falling apart, I'm barely breathing  
With a broken heart that's still beating  
In the pain, there is healing  
In your name I find meaning  
So I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on, I'm holdin' on  
I'm barely holdin' on to you_

I closed my eyes and all I could see is her.

_The broken locks were a warning you got inside my head  
I tried my best to be guarded, I'm an open book instead  
I still see your reflection inside of my eyes  
That are looking for a purpose, they're still looking for life _

What was I going to do. We finished the song and Rosalie ran over and hopped on Emmett's lap and kissed him. I saw the devotion she had for Emmett. It was obvious seeing him play brought her joy but there was so much more to it. I couldn't put it into words. It kind of made me envious of their love.

"I saw the look on your face," Rose said.

"So?"

"I know you want to ask me, are you gonna?" Rose asked.

I did but didn't want to admit it. What would be so wrong with knowing her name?

"Yes, I do want to know,"

"It's Bella, her name is Bella." Rose happily said.

I smiled, beautiful Bella, beautiful brown-eyed Bella.

* * *

**_Bella_**

I had gotten a lot done, I was finishing up sweeping the floor, Alice and Angela tapped on the door, I grabbed my purse and met them at the door.

"Ready for waffles?" I asked.

Alice smiled and said "Yup," popping the 'p.' I looped my arms around theirs and headed towards the restaurant on the corner. We all ended ordering blueberry waffles, damn Alice, I couldn't even think about another type of food, nothing else even sounded good.

"So, what happened Alice?" I finally asked.

"Well, he said he figured it out the credit card was mine."

"How?" Angela and I asked at the same time.

"The bartender Rosalie helped him put it together."

"Ah, I see, when are you going to go out?"

"He's going to come over Thursday, I'm gonna cook for him."

"That sounds good, I wont be around around so you will have your privacy."

"And where will you be Missy?"

"I have to start prepping for Friday and I wanted to have a meeting with everyone, Ang can you remind me to call Jessica and Mike to have them come in?"

"No problem, I'm going to come by after I have coffee with Ben."

We ate and chatted about our plans for the day. Alice had got an e-mail for an urgent order that was needed for next week. The next few days Alice was planning on working 16 hour days and and was barely going to be at home. Ang and I are basically going to be attached at the hip for the next week. I payed the bill and we went our separate ways.

I walked to the bakery letting my mind drift, why has this man been in every spare thought since I met him. I had to occupy my mind, keep busy, I had too much to do, didn't have time to think about guys and definitely didn't have time to date. I decided to work on paperwork.

Angela had came by a few hours later and started to wipe and disinfect every counter and I was in the middle of starting a list of what we needed from the grocery store when my phone went off.

_Take me on the floor dadada da dadadada_

"Hey Alice."

"Hey do you and Ang have want to have a quick dinner?"

"Sure, do you have time to?"

"Not much but if I don't get out of here for a while I'm going to stab Lauren with my scissors."

"Okay point taken, how about I get some Chinese food and meet you at home?"

"Sounds good get me some orange chicken."

"Will do, see ya in about an hour."

We did rock, paper, scissors to decide who would call the order in. I hated to call and order for carry out. I almost broke an ankle jumping up and down when I found out Pizza Hut let me order online.

"Yes, rock beats scissors, Ang"

Angela called in our order of orange and sweet and sour chicken. We finished up what we had started and headed to get the food.

"So you've been kinda in a trance today, what gives?" Angela asked as we walked.

"I've just got a lot of stuff to get done and my head is just a little crowded."

"Yeah, but I keep seeing you smile all day."

"I'm just happy to have finally open," we got to the restaurant around the corner and picked up our food.

"Yeah, I guess, you just seem to be really in thought, more than just looking forward to opening."

"I've just been thinking about how I threw up on a guy and how gorgeous he is, how embarrassing."

"Yeah he was cute, I got a good look at him and I think he liked that you threw up on him."

"You're crazy Ang, who likes being thrown up on?"

"Most people don't but he just kept looking at you with this deep look in his eyes."

"Really?" I asked as we entered the apartment.

Alice was sitting in front of the TV laughing at whatever Jon Stewart was talking about.

"It's about time, I'm starving, I was about ready to start gnawing on the furniture."

"We can't afford new furniture after the great pizza famine of '09," I joked.

Angela giggled as she grabbed us plates.

"So Lauren's being a bitch?"

"Yeah, she is just going overboard and controlling, so what were you two talking about when you came in."

"Oh, just..."

"Her green-eyed mystery man," Angela cut in.

"Aww... do you have a crush Miss Bella?" Alice teased.

"He was just nice and I'm a bitch for running away scared, I'm embarrassed."

"So find him and _thank_ him," Alice said with a smile.

"Oh thank him, How? What is the proper etiquette for throwing up on someone?"

"I'm sure he'll take anything you give him," Alice smirked.

"So a blow job it is?" I joked and Alice almost choked on her chicken.

"Oh my God Bella," she laughed "You can't say shit like that when I'm eating, I could choke to death."

"What can I say?" biting my lip and kinda starred off.

"Bella did you just picture yourself blowing him?"

"Maybe," I smiled.

"You got it bad," Angela joked.

"He had long fingers...you know what that mean?" I smirked.

"I can't believe you said that out loud," Angela said laughing.

"Was that theory ever debunked?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe you should do the research Bella," Alice said holding in a laugh.

"I should? Your joking right?"

"I think you should find him." Angela said.

"How?"

"Go back to the bar," Alice thought.

"I couldn't, what would I say to him?"

"Offer to buy him a new pair of shoes?" Alice suggested.

"I guess, then what?"

"I remember talk about some mouth action," Alice joked.

"Yeah, not gonna do that the first time we talk, maybe the second," I laughed.

"So you want to see him more than once?" Alice asked.

"Dear God Alice, I should have never started."

"Oh, you love it," Alice joked.

"I want my fortune cookie," I said as I grabbed mine and handed Alice and Angela theirs.

Alice opened hers, "I'm not telling, It's bad luck."

"That's birthday wishes silly Alice," I said patting her head.

"I'm not taking any chances."

"Ang?" I asked.

"'You'll be hungry soon, order takeout now'," Angela laughed.

"That's too funny mine says 'An unexpected acquaintance will resurface."

"Now you _have_ to find him," Alice stated.

"Yeah, or maybe I just got your fortune."

"No, you were meant to get that fortune," Alice said.

"You and your psychic tendencies."

Alice had to leave soon after we finished eating, she said she would bring breakfast in the morning. We watched and episode of _Scrubs_ and then Angela had to go, we were both worn out.

I closed the door behind her and then I was alone, alone with my thoughts. This man was going to be trouble, not that I knew anything about him but because I wasn't going to get a good night's sleep again. I just couldn't fathom why he was stuck in my head. And should I find him? I think I _have_ to.

* * *

**_AN/ What do you think some Edward self lovin' kinda hot? (I got some help from my hubby on that part)  
_**

**_I am really starting to enjoy finding the music for my stories, if anyone has some music for me to check out let me know. _**

**_Songs in this chapter..._**

**_Here Without You by 3 Doors Down_**

**_Broken by Lifehouse_**

**_My beta sisterhoodfan is awesome._**


	4. Chapter 4 Crushed

_**AN/ Still no more reviews? What gives?**_

_**The next few chapters I've been working hard on so I gave up fanfiction for the past few weeks. **_

_**I stumbled upon this awesome on by Thaigher Lillie called Not So Average, it's really emotional and deep. I love it You should check it out.**_

_**I've been reading Tilt by LambCullen, really addictive and I LOVE her take on Bella and Edward.**_

_**I don't own Twilight or the characters, I just play with them everyday.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4 Crushed**

_Crushed,  
By the sweetest lips I've never kissed  
And your fingertips and the warmest touch I've always missed  
Crushed,  
By the softest hands I've never held  
Probably never tell,  
You're the strongest love that I've ever felt  
Crushed,  
That I haven't ever let you know  
How it always goes  
Cuz I lose my nerve whenever you get close  
And so I'm left,  
Short of breath  
With that heavy feeling in my chest  
Baby I'm so crushed  
Crushed-Rosette_

_

* * *

_**_Bella_**

It was Friday, and after all the preparations and sweat, the bakery was finally open. Alice was there to help, but all she did was talk about her new boyfriend. I didn't mind, but it was getting a little irked only because, when I had a spare moment, I couldn't stop thinking about those green eyes. We were pretty busy, partly to our location which wasn't far from a train stop and a block away from a park. Everyone was working well together, well enough for me to leave and make a delivery. I grabbed a few peach boxes and filled them up with an assortment of muffins, sweet breads, cupcakes and turnovers. I put the boxes in a bag and took off my apron and headed towards Angela.

"I'm going to make the delivery to Rosalie, I'll be back in no time, call me if you need anything," I said cheerfully.

"No problem,have fun" she smiled.

I had total faith in Angela; she could handle things for forty-five minutes. Angela had been working with me from the moment I decided to start the bakery. I grabbed the bag and waved to Jessica and Mike who were helping customers, as I left the building.

I walked quietly to the bar letting the warm summer sun fall on my body through the sundress I was glad to be wearing. The sun felt good on my bare shoulders and legs.

As I walked in and saw Rosalie standing behind the bar.

"Hello, I believe you requested some woman food," I laughed.

"Oh, yes, what all did you bring?" Rosalie requested with an excited look on her face.

"A little bit of everything, you should try something," I gave her an encouraging look.

_Mama told me when I was young  
Come sit beside me, my only son  
And listen closely to what I say.  
And if you do this  
It will help you some sunny day. _

"Yeah, let me see," she was contemplating her choices. She grabbed a piece of strawberry cream cheese bread.

"I know it sounds a little odd but I love seeing people reaction to the food I make."

"Mmm... It's really good, you're going to make a killing off of this," she grinned.

_Take your time... Don't live too fast,  
Troubles will come and they will pass.  
Go find a woman and you'll find love,  
And don't forget son,  
There is someone up above. _

"I'm glad you like it, I included a little menu if you want to make an order next time."

"Oh good, I know they are going to sell," she said optimistically.

_And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son,  
If you can? _

I was drawn to this music, I stared into space as my brain was searching to see if I could recognize the voice, I didn't.

"Do you like it?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes, it's kind of drawing me in," I said while my ears searched for the source.

I walked towards the stage that was hidden on the other side of the bar. Rosalie followed. I took one look at the source of the music and my body almost gave out from under me. It was my green-eyed dream man. My face went flush and my mouth hung open.

_Forget your lust for the rich man's gold  
All that you need is in your soul,  
And you can do this if you try.  
All that I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied._

"Do you need to sit down? You don't look so good." Rosalie asked with worry in her voice.

I snapped out of my mini trance, "Yes I'm fine."

_And be a simple kind of man.  
Be something you love and understand.  
Be a simple kind of man.  
Won't you do this for me son,  
If you can? _

Rosalie looked at me while I was staring at him. Could I be any more obvious? I continued to stare even after he lifted his head up. I could see the emotion in his eyes and hear it in his voice. Then he looked at me and I started to walk back words and tripped over the leg of the bar stool just barely catching myself.

_Boy, don't you worry... you'll find yourself.  
Follow you heart and nothing else.  
And you can do this if you try.  
All I want for you my son,  
Is to be satisfied. _

The music stopped. Fuck he noticed my lack of agility, again.

He was standing looking at me guitar still in hand. Oh damn, he was indescribably handsome, that untamed hair, those green eyes I could dream about for the rest of my life. He looked gorgeous in his faded blue jeans and band tee. Just wow, my mouth was still hanging open. He was looking at me and smiling, it made me blush and look away. I turned to leave.

"Wait!" Rosalie yelled.

I turned around to look at her "Yes?" I answered; wishing should she would just let me leave.

"Um...what do you I owe you?" she asked, obviously stalling me.

"J...just pay me the next time I bring you another order," I stuttered while I fidgeted with the end of my hair.

I saw out of the corner of my eye that he was walking towards us. I started to breathe heavily.

_Oh God,_ I thought, all I could do is stare at Rosalie. I could feel a wave of heat and then cold wash over my body. Why was I so nervous? Oh just the perfect male specimen was walking towards me and I just happened to throw up on him last weekend. Maybe he didn't remember. I should stop staring at Rosalie, when I actually realized she was there, she was smiling at me.

"Why are you smiling at me?"I questioned nervously.

"Why are you staring?"She replied.

"Um..." I trailed off while biting my lip.

"Hello," I heard a voice that made my heart feel like melting. I whipped my head around a little too fast.

"Um...Hi, you sounded amazing." I said in an uneasy voice.

"Thanks," he said glancing away shyly. "I'm Edward," he said with a smile.

I finally had a name to those eyes that were engraved into my memory. He was looking at me with a smirk on his face. _Say something Bella._

"I'm Bella, nice to meet you," I smiled nervously.

"Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

I stared blankly at him, W_hat should I say?_

"I threw up on you." _Why the fuck did I say that._

He laughed.

"I'm sorry; I'll buy you new shoes," even I could hear the uneasiness in my voice.

"No don't worry about it," he said easing my tension.

I let out a brief sigh of relief.

"Oh thank you, I've been thinking about you and I feel so bad."

"You've been thinking about me?" he asked with an eyebrow raised.

"That's not what I meant," I answered quickly.

"I'm sure it is," Rosalie said. I forgot she was even there.

"Rose, a little privacy?" he asked a little annoyed. She walked away muttering something I could not hear.

_Oh fuck he wanted me alone._

"Sorry, she doesn't hide when she is eavesdropping," he joked.

"I understand I have one of my own," I laughed.

"So, why did you run away?" he asked sincerely.

"I threw up on you, why would I stay?" I asked. "Wait that sounds a lot worse now that I say it out loud," I said with a little worry in my voice.

He just smiled at me.

"I'm sorry that was horrible of me," I admitted.

"It's okay, I'm glad I could help, were you hurt?" he asked whole-heartedly

"Oddly enough, no," I said. I was surprised myself.

"I take it this isn't anything out of the ordinary for you?," he said playfully.

"This sort of thing happens to me on a daily basis," I could feel my cheeks turning pink with my admission.

"Oh, so maybe I should follow you around to make sure your safe," he said with a smile that made my knees weak.

"You would probably have to be with me twenty-four hours a day," I stated honestly.

"That can be arranged," he joked.

"I'm sure you don't have time to be my personal bodyguard?"

"Yeah, I think your right, how about just most of the time then?" he smirked at me.

"That works for me," I laughed.

_Is he flirting...he's flirting._

"So when should I show up for duty?" he continued.

"How about tonight? We are having a little dinner party. There will be sharp knives and table corner that I need to be protected from," _I said being witty. I was never witty, what was going on with me?_

"Is this the same party Jasper is invited to?," he seemed truly interested.

"Yes, Alice said he was coming." I pondered why he and Jasper were talking about our party.

"So I'm on duty while I'm there, do you need me to come by early and do a safety sweep?" he joked.

"Yes, that would be nice; just so were clear you're not really being my body guard?"I stared at him a little wearily.

"Correct," he smiled.

"And you're coming over early to help setup?" I felt a little better after his response.

"Yes," he laughed.

"Good, well... I have to get back to work."

"I'll see you tonight," he sounded excited.

"Yes, come by around six, does that sound okay?" I asked with a hopeful smile.

"Perfect, do you want me to bring anything?"

"Just yourself and maybe Jasper, I don't want Alice to get lonely," I said playfully.

"Will do," he stated.

I turned to leave and he grabbed my hand and I felt a sensation start from my hand and slowly pulse through my body. I turned back towards him looking into his eyes. He pulled me closer to him. My heart stopped at that time. I couldn't breathe, couldn't talk. All I could do was stare into his eyes. I could feel my legs tremble and my mouth hang open. His eyes kept shifting from my eyes to my lips, causing me to subconsciously lick and bite my bottom lip.

_Oh fuck why did I do that._

His eyes grew big and I could feel his breath on my face and I was still holding his hand.

_Fuck if I could feel his breath then he could feel mine. What if I my breath stunk?_

"Are you okay?" he asked with concerned eyes.

Damn it, everyone can always see my emotions threw my facial expressions.

"Yes, I can feel your breath on my face and you can feel mine and I was just worried that I had bad breath."

He laughed and leaned closer. I squeezed his hand.

"You have nothing to worry about," he smiled and it caused me to smile.

My phone started to go off.

_Take me on the floor dadada da dadadada_

_Take me on the floor dadada da dadadada_

"Are you going to answer that?" he asked.

"Shit, yeah," I said breaking away our gaze.

I reached into my purse and retrieved my phone.

"Hey Ang, what's up?" I asked cheerfully.

"You need to get back here, _now_!" she said with urgency.

"What's wrong is there a fire?" I panicked.

"No, of course not, we just need you here as soon as possible," she pleaded.

"Okay, I'm on my way," I said a little annoyed that she wouldn't tell me what was going on.

I pressed end when I realized I was still holding his hand. I looked at our hands and then at him. He let go and I frowned and grabbed his hand.

"I didn't mind, I was worried you did," I said timidly.

"No, I don't," he replied honestly.

"Good, I really need to go there's some sort of emergency at work," I frowned.

"Oh, then you should run...wait don't run that's a bad idea," he joked.

"Don't make fun of me, I'll walk fast," I smiled.

"Maybe that's still too dangerous," he laughed.

"Walking I can handle, I think," I said unsure.

"Just be safe," he said getting a little serious.

I walked out smiling and could not stop replaying our whole conversation over and over in my head. Then I remembered something was going on at the bakery. I started to walk fast and tried to pay attention so I didn't trip and fall.

I made it to my building, glad to see it wasn't on fire or harmed in anyway. I ran inside and everything was fine so far, I went past Jessica who looked startled. When I got close to the kitchen I called Angela's name. Then my foot hit the wet kitchen floor and went flying into one of the prep tables. When trying to catch myself I only slipped more and fell and hit my ass on the floor, I grabbed my knee that was now bruised.

"Fuck!" I yelled out in pain.

I looked around and saw Alice and Angela laughing, along with a few more that I couldn't see. Great now my new customers were laughing at me too. Mike ran over and apologized for the slick floor he was mopping.

"It's okay, what is the emergency?" I said turning towards Alice and Angela.

Alice couldn't say a word through her laughing, she just pointed to her left.

"Jake! What the fuck are you doing here?" I said as I walked slowly towards him, he picked me up in a hug. It had been over a year since me and Alice saw Jacob Black, we grew up together but went to different schools.

"Why wouldn't I be here? I'm here for you and some of your cupcakes," he said rubbing his stomach.

"Of course you do, I don't think I should let you loose in here with your appetite." There would be nothing left with the way he eats.

"Yeah, probably, Leah wanted to try some so I should leave some," he said sounding disappointed.

"Oh did she come with?," I asked

"No, she couldn't get the okay from the doctor so the visit will be short," he said sadly.

"That sucks, I really want to get to know her better, she is going to be the mother of my niece or nephew," I gave him a letdown look.

"She wants to get to know you too." he said kind of sadly. Jacob and Leah met in college; I never got to know her until the week of their wedding.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you two," I said sadly.

"Visit more then, Charlie misses you," he gave me an upset look.

"I want to but it's not gonna be easy." I knew my dad missed me; it was just us two most of the time.

"Leah keeps hearing about your baking and it's driving her crazy, your dad keeps talking about your banana bread, she's been craving it," he said enthusiastically.

"I'll definitely make her a few loafs," I said patting him on the arm.

"She's gonna kill me if I came home empty handed," he said totally serious.

"I should mail her some too," I laughed.

"She would love that," he grinned.

"But would she be the one who actually eats it?" I asked patting his stomach.

"Oh when it comes to her food, I don't mess with it," he said honestly.

"Good, I think you found your perfect match. Do you know what she's having yet?" I was so excited for him.

"No we find out next month," he got really quiet.

"You better tell us when you find out," Alice said, "So I can go shopping, that kid will be the best dressed baby in Washington."

"You'll be one the first to know," he stated.

"Good now grab something to tide you over before dinner and we'll show you our place," I said wanting to get upstairs and change out of my soaking wet dress.

We showed Jake around and he put his things in Alice's room.

"Could you get anymore pink in here Al?" Jacob asked when he walked in Alice's room. "It looks like someone threw up Pepto-Bismol."

"You know she could," I joked.

"Why can't I stay in your room Bell?" Jake pleaded.

"Because Alice is the one staying at her boyfriend's house." I turned to Alice who I knew was grinning.

"Oh who is this guy, Alice?" Jake asked concerned. He was very protective over us. I left the room and went into my room because Alice had not stopped talking about Jasper all week. I was getting my room ready for Alice to come do my make-up when I heard a knock on my door frame.

"So who is this guy that has gotten your sheets wet at night?" he smiled.

"Jake! What has Alice told you?" I asked embarrassed.

"Just that you threw up on him, you're such a weak drinker," he said playfully.

"She left out that I've been dreaming about him, he has the most deep green eyes, a smile that turns my legs into jelly, and so funny and sweet," I said as I fell onto my bed.

"Isabella Marie Swan, how do you know he's sweet and funny?" Alice said as she stormed into my room.

"Because I kind of met him," I beamed.

"How?" she said looking confused.

"He was singing when I brought Rosalie the baked goods." I could almost see the stars in my eyes as I explained.

"He sings?" Alice asked with an evil little smile.

"And plays guitar, I swear I got wet when I heard him," I said with smirk.

"Oh I don't need to know this," Jake said as he walked out of the room.

"Tell me everything," Alice demanded.

"I don't have time he'll be here in like forty-five minutes."

"No way! You have to wear one of my dresses." Alice said as she ran into her room to find one.

"Oh, so I get to meet him, this will be fun," Jake said with and evil grin on his face.

"Jacob Black don't you dare do anything to him," I threatened.

He just grinned before closing my bed room door.

"Alice!" I yelled "We can't let Jake do anything to him," I pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't let him do anything to your precious Edward or my Jasper."

"How did you know his name?" I demanded.

"He's Jasper's best friend and we were planning on you two meeting tonight."

"That's crazy, now you have to start on my hair and make-up," I tried to hurry her along.

Alice was quick with my hair, she pulled some of my hair from the front and twisted it in to the back and did a simple black eye shadow and mascara. I was slipping into my dress when there was a knock on the door.

"Alice zip me up fast, we can't let Jake answer the door."

I ran to the door but my bare feet slipped on the rug and flew across the hard wood floor and hit the door with a thud.

"Fuck," I yelled

Alice was walking towards me laughing.

"It's not funny, I hit my other knee," I said rubbing my knee.

"At least you'll match," she said optimistically.

"Do I look like a mess?" I asked concerned.

"No you look perfect, but we should let the hot men on the other side of the door in," she grinned.

She opened to door and I tried to act like I didn't just slam into the door.

"Hey," Alice said as she pulled Jasper by the hand and went to my room.

"Hey I'm gonna black light test my room and if my room glows at all I'm going to..."

"Calm down, we are just going to talk," Alice interrupted.

"I'm sure," I said. No one does anything on my big comfortable bed but me.

I turned towards the door not knowing what to say. He was dressed in a faded blue jeans and a blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up. Of course he would be gorgeous in anything.

"Hi," he smiled at me.

"Hi, come in."

"You look great, what happened to your knees?" he said investigating my bruises.

I looked down at the dark blue silk dress and saw the bruises on my knees.

"I ran into a prep table downstairs and then I just now hit the door."

"You need some safety equipment," he said grabbing my hand.

"I know." I felt that wave of hot and cold again. "You look...um very handsome."

He just smiled and we headed into the kitchen. It felt quite odd to be this close to him but I liked it.

"Isn't it weird there isn't many ways to say a man is attractive but like a billion to tell a girl," I said not knowing why I said it.

"If I could think of all of them now, I'd say them all to you," he said with emotion.

"Wow, that's a good line," I smiled.

"I mean it," he said sincerely.

"I've never been told anything like that," I said honestly.

"That's a shame, I'll make up for it," he said as he pulled my hand to his lips.

"I'm gonna be totally honest here. I've never wanted to kiss someone as much as I do right now."

He just kind of stared at me.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that," I said, humiliated.

"It's okay. I was just a little surprised," he said honestly.

"I tend to say things out loud that I should keep to myself"

"No I'm glad you told me, I want to kiss you too."

I smiled, he pulled me closer. I took a deep breath and allowed his sweet scent to fill my head. It was like I was high on him. He leaned in and placed his hands on my hips and I ran my fingers along his back. Our lips met in a soft sweet kiss that made my heart jump leap into my throat. He backed away a little and I pulled him back and kissed him with a little more pressure. He pushed me against the counter and kissed me deeper. I moved my hands to his hair and pulled him into me more. He pushed his hips into mine and then pulled away.

"I don't want to stop but we should," he said sadly.

"Yes, I need to finish up the food, will you help?" I asked unsure about what just happened.

"Where do you need me?"he replied.

"I can think of a few places," I said biting my bottom lip.

"You're a tease, what do you need help with?" He smiled that gorgeous smile of his.

"How about making the salad, everything is in the bottom drawer," I suggested pointing towards the refrigerator.

Watching him cut up the vegetables was the funniest thing I had ever seen.

"Are you laughing at me?" he asked with a smile.

"You're kind of mutilating that head of lettuce," I said barely stifling my laughter.

"I don't cook much; I can make a mean batch of Ramen Noodles," he said totally serious.

"Oh, wow I'll show you," I grabbed another knife and showed him how to cut up everything and then went to grate the cheese for chicken parmesan.

"So…what made you want to open a bakery?" he asked genuinely interested.

"Growing up I was always baking, making up reasons birthdays, holidays, anything. It was the only thing that made me happy for a long time, I enjoyed making people happy," I said honestly.

"Did you make anything for dessert?" _If this man was into sweets his heart would be mine._

"Yes, Bailey's chocolate torte with vanilla ice cream and chocolate sauce drizzled over it," I said the last part slowly.

"That sounds great, can't we just skip dinner," he said licking his lips.

"It taste better when you have to wait for it," I said giving him a wink.

"Wait for what Bella?" Jacob interrupted.

"Dessert, Jake this is Edward," I introduced pointing back and forth.

"So this is the guy who...," Jacob grinned.

"Jake, I have a knife in my hand, do you really want to finish that sentence?" I threatened.

"Nice to meet you Jake," Edward said as he pushed his hand towards Jake with a smile.

"Good to meet you too," Jake said sincerely. "What do you do Edward?"

"Um... I'm a musician."

"Cool, what kind of music do you play?"

"Well I mostly do acoustic but I play with Jasper and my brother sometimes, you should come see us sometime," Edward suggested.

"He is really good, great voice," I smiled.

"Cool, so where is dessert?" Jake asked.

"You really have a one track mind don't you and I'm not telling you," I said with a little attitude.

Jake started to move towards the refrigerator. I jumped in front of him.

"You'll have to wait," I proclaimed.

"Move Bells," he demanded.

"No!" I squealed as he picked me up over his shoulder.

"Tell me where it is?," he ordered.

"Put me down I'm wearing a dress I'm flashing everyone my peach," I yelled.

I started kicking and punching his back, he put me down and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh no you don't," I said as I jumped on his back but it didn't slow him down.

"Tell me!," he shouted.

"Don't make me go Kill Bill on your ass," I threatened.

"Calm down, I'm just trying to rile you up," he said with a smile.

I dug my fingers into his sides making him squirm, then jumped down and ran into the living room.

"Oh you're asking for it Bella," Jake said chasing after me.

"Alice," I yelled while running into my room "You're supposed to help me with Jake."

I ran around my bed to get away from him and then jumped across my bed to stay away from him. I ran into the living room but Jake was right behind me. He grabbed my arm and spun me around and grabbed my other wrist and held them both above my head with one hand and tickled my sides with the other.

"Stop Jake stop," I giggled "I need to finish making the food."

"I'll stop if you do?," he bargained.

"Truce and leave him alone," I said pointing towards the kitchen.

"Truce but I'm still going to talk to him," he said flatly.

"Whatever, I'm going to kill you if you say something stupid," I said as I punched him in the arm on my way into the kitchen.

"Oh you're finished, it looks great, do you want a drink?," I asked.

"Yeah, I'll have whatever you're having," he said blankly.

I walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed cranberry juice, and got the Belvedere and the glasses from the cabinet.

"I'm sorry about that, I know I get a little overboard but if I didn't stop him we wouldn't have any dessert," I said embarrassed by my actions.

We looked at each other and I heard a knock on the door. I broke away from our stare and we went to answer the door.

"Hey Ang and this must be Ben?,"I greeted with a smile.

"Yes, Angela has told me all about her awesome boss," he said sweetly.

"This is Edward," I said pointing towards him.

"Oh my God..." Angela trailed off making Edward smile.

"Long stories will be told," I smirked.

They came in and me and Angela went into the kitchen to finish the food.. We came out and Alice had started to set the table we walked over to help.

"So spill," Angela insisted.

I explained as we set the table, I couldn't help but glance at him over Alice's shoulder. He was talking with Ben so easily. It made me smile that he could get along with someone he just met.

"How about some music?" Alice asked as she walked over to the stereo.

"Yeah, just keep is soft," I requested.

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you_

I walked over to her and started to slow dance with here with her. We were always dancing with each other.

"You really like him don't you Alice?" I asked.

_Caught up in circles confusion -  
Is nothing new_

"Yes, he is indescribable," she said with a giggle. "What about you?"

"I like Edward, I want to get to know him better but he seems to get me."

_Flashback - warm nights -  
Almost left behind_

"May I cut in?" Jake asked as he grabbed my hand.

"Sure," I said.

_Suitcases of memories,  
Time after -_

"So... do you like this guy?" he asked point blank.

"Maybe, I just met him officially today."

_Sometimes you picture me -  
I'm walking too far ahead _

"But you kissed him," he said searching my face for an answer.

"How did you know?," I asked shocked.

_You're calling to me, I can't hear  
What you've said -_

He reached for my lips "Their swollen," he said quietly.

"Damn it, why is every time he touches me or says something my body has to make it so obvious."

_Then you say - go slow -  
I fall behind -  
The second hand unwinds_

"It's a good thing Bells, your body is reacting to him; it's the most natural thing."

"Really?," I asked surprised.

"Yes, now go dance with him," Jake said as he spun me out in Edwards direction.

_If you're lost you can look - and you will find me  
Time after time  
If you fall I will catch you - I'll be waiting  
Time after time_

But he was no longer there. I glanced around; he wasn't in the kitchen or at the dining room table. I walked over to the bedrooms, not there or the bathroom.

"Jasper have you seen Edward?" I asked walking over to him and Alice.

"He was just here a minute ago; maybe he went to get some air," Jasper offered.

I looked on the balcony, went downstairs and even checked the roof. He was nowhere to be found. Where could he be?

* * *

_**AN/ And they meet and remember it. Oh shit, where am I going to go with this?  
**_

_**Sisterhoodfan has been sooo much help this week. I think I put a lot more work into this chapter than the first three, I hope you like it**_._** As always please review.**_

_**Songs in this chapter...**_

_**Simple Man by Lynyrd Skynyrd**_

_**Take Me On The Floor by The Veronicas**_

_**Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper  
**_


	5. Chapter 5 Jealous Guy

_**AN/ Sorry it took me a while to add another chapter, its been a busy week. Thank you everyone who left me reviews. I am taking everything into consideration. **_

_**This week I've been reading Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by DazzlinSparkle05, its a newer story that has me addicted for more.**_

_**And Retail Therapy by Cosmogirl7481, it is so intense how she really gets into how they are feeling and thinking.**_

_**As always I do not own Twilight or the characters that I play with. I do own the new Twilight Edition of People magazine.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5 Jealous Guy**

_I was dreaming of the past  
and my heart was beati__ng fast  
I began to lose control  
I began to lose control  
I didn't mean to hurt you  
I'm sorry that I made you cry  
Oh my I didn't want to hurt you  
I'm just a jealous guy _

Jealous Guy-John Lennon

* * *

_**Bella**_

"He's not outside, where could he have gone?" I asked Jasper with worry in my voice.

"I don't know, he didn't say anything to me," Jasper said with an apologetic look.

"Maybe he got an emergency phone call?" Alice suggested.

"Yeah, maybe his...um someone is hurt or sick." Jasper said stumbling over his words.

"And he had to leave without saying anything to anyone," I said questioned angrily.

"It's okay Bella, calm down," Alice tried to soothe.

"Could you call him and ask what's up?" I asked Jasper.

"No problem," he said smiling sadly.

I flopped down on the couch and Jake sat next to me.

"This fucking sucks," I said resting my head on the back of the couch.

"What's wrong Bells?," Jacob asked.

"He left, without telling anybody," I said sadly.

"No man would leave a beautiful woman if it wasn't important," he declared.

"So that's why he left, no reason to stay here," I frowned.

"I know you're not going to listen but you are beautiful, gorgeous and funny. If he doesn't know it or doesn't want to he's not worth your time."

"There was no answer, sorry," Jasper said with a frown.

"Thanks for trying," I said looking at his upset face.

"I wish I knew why he left," Jasper said.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked not really talking to anyone but myself.

"No," Alice said sitting down on the other side of me.

"Maybe this is supposed to happen; I need to just worry about the bakery. I don't even know why I thought it was possible. I don't have time and why on earth would he be interested in this hot mess," I said waving a hand over myself.

"Bella, there is always time for love..." she trailed off looking at Jasper.

"Don't blame Jasper, I'm gonna go to bed, you guys have a good time," I gave an optimistic look.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked with concern.

"Yes, I want to be alone," I begged.

"Okay, let's get you tucked in," Alice said wrapping her tiny arm around me.

"Goodnight everyone, Jake, see you in the morning?"I asked.

"Yes, goodnight Bells," Jake smiled.

After Alice closed the bedroom door I thought about what had happened, everything was fine we were joking and laughing. I started to cry when I thought about that kiss, it was overpowering. What the fuck happened? One minute we were kissing, Jake was being an ass, I apologized, Ang and Ben came, and he left. Edward and Ben seemed to get along. Why was I crying over this guy that wanted nothing to do with me?

I wasn't going to get to sleep thinking like this. I got up and went into my bathroom and got a sleeping pill. I hated to do that but I didn't want to lay in bed and think about him all night. I curled up in my fluffy blanket and sleep came quick.

I woke up to my phone ringing. I pressed the talk button without looking, this early it could only be one person.

"Hello Alice," I groaned.

"Good morning sunshine," Alice said, I could hear her smiling in her voice.

"I just woke up, not sure if its good or not," I said laying my head back on my pillow.

"How did you sleep?," she asked carefully.

"Fine, you didn't call just to see how I slept," I said a little agitated.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay," she said sadly.

"I'm fine, there is no reason to be upset," I said firmly.

"Yes there is," she shot back.

"No there isn't, a guy left a party that's all that happened last night," I said defensively.

"It's more than that," Alice said.

"Nope, he was a guy I wanted to know now he's a guy I don't want to know, easy as pie," I said unemotionally.

"I don't think it's that easy but if that's what you want. But don't you think your just being a little harsh?," she asked a little bothered by my response.

"I have nothing to be harsh over, end of story," I ordered.

"Okay...I guess I'll see you later," Alice said giving into me for once.

"Yeah, I'm gonna take Jake to the airport this afternoon, did you want to come with?," I suggested.

"No, Jasper is taking me out on Lake Michigan but I'll call Jake," she said sounding a little more like herself.

"Okay have fun Alice," I said trying to sound more upbeat.

I took a shower and put on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top wanting to be comfortable today.

I walked out of my room and Jake was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal.

"Please tell me there is more Peanut Butter Cap'n Crunch?"

"I would never deprive you of your nutritious breakfast," he said handing over the box.

"Sleep good?"I asked wanting to keep the conversation on him.

"Yeah, all my dreams were pink," he laughed.

"Maybe it's a sign that Leah's gonna have a girl," I smiled hopefully.

"Or maybe it was Alice's crazy room," he replied.

"Yeah maybe," I laughed.

"Did you sleep good?," he hesitantly asked.

"I wouldn't call it good, but it was restful," I said honestly.

"I understand, what did you want to do before I leave?" he asked changing the subject.

"Would it be okay if we just stayed here and watched TV or something?"

"That sounds fun but anything beside _My So-Called Life_, I know your still in love with that show."

"Aw... come on Jake, please?" I begged.

"What is it with you and Jordan Catalano?," he asked with attitude.

"This show was awesome, and he's hot," I admitted.

"Fine whatever you want," he grumbled.

"Thanks Jake, I haven't watched it in a long time," I said putting the disk in the DVD player.

We laughed at the ridiculous clothes they wore and don't get me started on Rayanne's hair. Before we knew it we went through three disks and it was time to take Jake to the airport. I didn't want him to leave I was tempted to ask him to stay but I didn't want him to choose between me and his wife.

The car ride to the airport was quiet.

"Hey Bells, are you okay you've been a little different today?," he asked concerned.

"What do you think?" I said sarcastically.

"I know your mad at him but no guy has ever gotten to you like this before. I'm not saying you should forgive him or anything but give him a second chance," he requested.

"Yeah, maybe," I smiled. "When did you get so insightful?"

"It comes with age," he joked.

"So where the hell is mine?" I thought out loud

"Bella, visit us soon, everyone misses you," he pleaded.

"I'll try, I'll miss you Jake, call me when you land," I said as I almost started to cry.

"I'll miss you too," he said giving me a big hug and lifting me off the ground.

"I need air, Jake," I gasped.

"Sorry," Jake smiled.

I was glad he came but as soon as we said our goodbyes I felt empty. I hadn't even thought about Edward until Jacob brought him up. I walked slowly back to where I parked, I just had to keep my mind occupied with work. That would be easy so much to do at work. Just forget about him.

Forget him.

Forget him.

I repeated over and over the whole car ride home.

Forget him.

Forget him.

Forget who? Ha ha very funny, that wasn't going to happen.

* * *

**_Edward_**

I watched as Jake took Bella over his shoulder and then she jumped on his back, what was all this about? The way they were touching each other, they were obviously comfortable physically with each other. I didn't like her touching him, but who was I to her. I maybe wanted to be something to her but maybe this was a sign that I just needed to concentrate on my responsibilities. She did apologize and I didn't know what to say to her.

Bella's friend Angela and her boyfriend Ben came by. I was standing talking to Ben half paying attention to him, not that he was boring or anything. It was just hard to pay attention to anything but Bella. After those kisses I had to keep thinking about baseball and and my grandmother. Down Boy. She was gorgeous but what the hell was going on with this Jake guy?

_Lying in my bed I hear the clock tick,  
And think of you _

Alice and Bella started to slow dance, which was kind of hot.

_Caught up in circles confusion -  
Is nothing new_

Jasper and I looked at each other, he was definitely thinking the same thing.

_Flashback - warm nights -  
Almost left behind_

When I looked back over she was dancing with Jake. They were looking into each other's eyes and smiling as they talked. Then he touched her lips, what the fuck was that about? Why was I even here? I didn't even know if I wanted to do this, I had to get out of here.

I excused myself from mine and Ben's conversation and quietly opened the door and left hoping no one saw.

I walked home, my body was tired and my mind just wanted to give up. I don't even remember the walk home. When I got home and went right to bed, even though it was too early I fell asleep quickly.

"Edward!" Jasper yelled as he flicked water at my face.

I groaned "What?" I said as I sat up.

"Get up," he demanded.

"I'm up, what time is it?"

"Nine," he said unemotionally.

"I slept for like…fourteen hours?," I asked. I have never in my life slept that long.

"Why the fuck did you leave?" Jasper asked madly.

"Give me a minute to wake up," I said rubbing my eyes.

"Why did you leave?" he said with a little force.

"She's not interested in me, I couldn't stay and see her with him," I said frankly.

"How do you know she doesn't like you? Did she tell you that?," he said with an attitude.

"They were all over each other," I grumbled.

"Um...dude, you two were all over each other. You can see the kitchen from her room," he stated firmly.

"Yeah we kissed but right after that she was flirting with him," I could hear the anger in my voice. Why did I care so much about this girl I barely knew.

"You have to go talk to her," Jasper pressed.

"Nothing to talk to about," I said flatly as I sat on the couch.

"Um... I think there is," Alice came into the living room.

"It is too early for this," I groaned.

"Sorry, but I brought her so she could help," he replied.

"There's nothing you can say to help," I confirmed.

"I think there is," Alice chimed in.

I just huffed and rubbed my fingers over my face "So, let's have it," I said.

"Well, let me tell you a few things about Bella. She loves her friends very much that's what the deal is with Jacob, you can ask her. She's had boyfriends, she hasn't told me anything about your_ relationship_ if there is one, but I've never seen her stare off into space over a guy or kiss one so fast."

"Why are you telling me this?," I asked annoyed.

"Dumbass, you are blind aren't you?" Jasper huffed.

"Forget anything happened with Jake, how would you feel?," Alice begged.

"I don't know, I guess I would be relieved but it's not that easy," I told her.

"Yes it is," Alice stated simply.

"If you know her so well, why was she acting that way with Jacob?," I demanded.

"If you hadn't noticed, she has a childlike quality about her," Alice smiled "Which is one of her best qualities."

I went back to think about it, she does have a innocence about her. I found myself smiling.

"Yes!" Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked a little puzzled.

"I'm just glad you made that face, that's the same one she makes when she's thinking about you."

"She thinks about me?," I asked shocked.

"A lot," she beamed.

"What can I say to her?"

"Oh, you're on your own with that," she said as she started to walk away.

"I have no clue what to say to her, I was a total jerk," I said running my fingers through my hair.

"I don't know, but I will tell you one thing, you made her cry," Alice said sadly.

"What? This is gonna be harder than I thought," I said taking a deep breath.

"Yup, but you can do it," Alice smiled. "I could kick your ass for making her cry but I'm giving you a freebie. Do it again and you'll be sorry," she threatened.

"I hope I don't," I glanced over at Jasper.

"Alright Jasper I want breakfast," Alice said as she hopped towards my front door.

"Ed, just think about it, you should go see her," Jasper said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll think about it," I said rubbing my forehead.

They had left and I was alone with my stupid thoughts, what could I say to her that would make it better? I felt bad for making her cry, I was an asshole. What could I say that would help at all? I'd never had put so much thought into what to say to a girl. I had my work cut out for me.

* * *

_**AN/ Thanks for reading everyone, I know it is a short chapter but I had to get out what they were thinking. I will update again midweek. **_

_**My So-Called Life is an awesome show and I am still in denial that is got canceled.**_

_**Songs in this chapter...**_

_**Time After Time by Cyndi Lauper...again**_

_**Sisterhoodfan is an amazing beta, and thanks to her help the next few chapters will be a lot better.**_

_**Please review.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Hands Down

_**AN/ I put a lot into this chapter and had a blast writing it.**_

_**I would be lost without my awesome beta Sisterhoodfan**_

_**FF that have ruled my life this week**_

**_Not So Average by thaigher Lillie (Bella has a lot of self esteem issues, this is just a few chapters in and I can't wait for more)_**

_**Retail Therapy by cosmogirl7481(very emotional fic., very good writing)**_

_**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop by DazzlinSparkle05 (I can't wait to see where this goes)  
**_

_**A Rough Start by ItzMegan73 (A sad fic emotional, has Daddyward, kinda adorable how hard he's trying)  
**_

_**Tilt by lamcullen (is is an amazing fic, Bella is very closed off and Edward is also and he's trying to get her to loosen up)  
**_

_**As always I do not own Twilight, I do on the other hand own The Sexy Stars of Twilight Eclipse magazine. Some gorgeous pictures of everyone inside.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6 Hands Down**

_Breathe in for luck,  
Breathe in so deep,  
This air is blessed,  
You share with me.  
This night is wild,  
So calm and dull,  
These hearts they race,  
From self control.  
Your legs are smooth,  
As they graze mine,  
We're doing fine,  
We're doing nothing at all. _

_Hands Down-Dashboard Confessional_

_

* * *

_

_**Edward**_

After Jasper left I took a shower and thought maybe it would help me think. I didn't have any clue what to should say to her or if I should say anything at all. I got dressed and decided to go for a walk to think.

My mind was not paying attention to where I was going. How did my life get to this point? The past couldn't be changed and I don't regret any of my decisions even if they were wrong. It didn't matter. I had to talk to Bella, and still had no clue what to say to her.

I was just a few blocks away from the bar, maybe talking to Rose would help.

The bar was dead, at least I could talk to her in private then.

"Hey," I said to Rose who was stocking the bar.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise.

"I just need someone to talk to," I said sitting down.

"What about?" she asked concerned.

"Bella," I said truthfully.

"Oh I see," she smirked.

"I just don't know if now is the best time to start seeing someone," I said honestly.

"I understand where you are coming from but you can't live this lie for the rest of your lives," she stated firmly.

"You're right but I just don't want to do the wrong thing," I admitted.

"You're not perfect and no one is expecting you to be," she said shaking her head.

"I can't make foolish decisions without thinking how this could effect..." I said worried.

"Edward," she cut me off, "Shut the fuck up, and go ask her out."

"Yeah you're right." It was the only thing I could do.

"Is there something else?" she smiled.

"I did something stupid last night," I admitted sadly.

"You went to Bella's last night right? What happened?" she asked concerned.

"It's a long story, but I ended up leaving without telling her," I sat nervously waiting for Rosalie's reaction.

"Why did you do that?" she said a little upset.

"There was another guy there," I said quietly.

"Oh, did Edward get jealous?" she said pinching my cheek.

"I'm serious, I fucked up and I don't know how to make it better," I said getting a little upset.

"Be honest, tell her you messed up," Rosalie said like it was the easiest thing in the world to do.

"Really that easily?" I asked sarcastically.

"Being truthful is always the best option, I don't know Bella that well but she seems to be a sensible girl," she said honestly.

"Yeah," I said with a smile. "See ya later," I said running out of the door.

I ran all the way to her building, I opened the door to the bakery.

"Well hello, how may I help you?" the blonde girl behind the counter asked in a suggestive tone.

"Is Bella here?" I asked out of breath.

"No she's not" she said with a frown. "Of course you're looking for her," she mumbled to herself.

"Do you know where she might be?"

She didn't say a word just pointed up.

"Thanks," I said as I ran out the door.

I couldn't run up the stairs fast enough even though I still had no clue what to say. I can't fuck this up; if I did this wrong I would hurt everyone involved. I knocked on the door, it creaked open.

I heard music. What the hell was she listening to?

_Salagadoola mechicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo  
Put 'em together and what have you got  
bibbidi-bobbidi-boo _

I peered in and saw her standing in the living room and laughed at the sight, she was wearing a yellow tank top and gray lounge pants that hugged her ass. _Baseball, dogs barking, traffic jams._ Why did I have to always look at her ass, stop looking at her ass. She was cleaning looking adorable with a bandana on reaching up to dust a high shelf.

"Need some help?" I said without thinking.

"What the fuck?" she spun around knocking off a book.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you," I said apologetically.

"Don't you knock?" she shot back quickly.

"I did the door opened by itself, do you always watch _Cinderella_ while cleaning?" I asked changing the subject.

"Yes, it makes me feel better about cleaning," she said turning off the TV.

"Oh I see," I smiled to myself.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, sounding a little irritated.

"I came to apologize," I confessed.

"For what?" she said flatly.

"Leaving, it was rude of me," I stated truthfully.

"Oh I see. If you don't care enough to say goodbye, then I don't care that you left," she said while she straightened up the pillows on her couch.

"That's not fair, you left me without saying a word if I remember correctly?" I said a little too harsher than I wanted.

"You're right, but two wrongs don't make a right," she said sadly.

"I don't know what to say, I was…jealous," I said staring at her.

"Of what?" she asked shocked.

"Jake," I said nervously.

"Jake? Why Jake?" she asked surprised.

"You two obviously have a connection and I didn't want to stand in your way," I said running my fingers threw my hair.

"Jake and I have a _connection_ because I've known him since I was two," she said folding her arms.

"You seemed to get along very well," I said with a little attitude. _Why did I do that?_

"What is that supposed to mean?" she said defensively.

"You were flirting with each other and dancing and he fucking touched your lips, what was I supposed to think?" I said raising my voice. I instantly felt bad. Why was I acting like this? I just met Bella and was already jealous of another guy touching her.

"He was touching my lips because he knew I kissed you and they were swollen," she replied quickly.

"You were all over him," I said a little sharply.

"We were messing around, he is one of my best friends," she said quietly.

"It just seemed like you two were in to each other," I said sadly.

"We did date in high school for like a week, it was horrible. It was like kissing my brother," she exhaled deeply.

"Oh," I didn't know what to say.

"Which oddly enough he kind of is going to be my brother, well step brother-in-law," she added.

I just looked at her a little puzzled.

"My dad is marring Sue who is Leah's mom and Leah is Jacob's wife, pregnant wife," she rambled off.

"Wait, what?" I asked shocked.

"You have no reason to be jealous," she smiled as she walked towards me.

"I'm sorry, I'm an idiot," I said grabbing her hand.

"No your just a man, every man does stupid shit, just next time give me a heads up when you're going to do anything stupid," she smiled.

"I will, I promise not to make you cry ever again," I said as I pulled her close.

"How did you know I cried?" she asked while turning away embarrassed

"Alice and Jasper stopped by, she told me how upset you were," I said sadly.

"I should have known," she frowned.

"Smile, she was just worried about you," I said cupping her face in my hand.

"She just feels she always has to take care of me, I can take care of myself," she said sounding irritated.

"I can see that, but can I take care of one thing," I didn't wait for an answer.

I kissed her softly.

She pulled away. "You didn't wait for an answer, what if I was going to say no?" she asked smiling.

"Were you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"No," she said as she pulled me down to kiss her again. "I can't do this all day unfortunately," she added.

"Are you busy today?" I asked.

"I'm going to finish cleaning then I have to go do some baking for tomorrow, do you want to help me?" she asked with a bright smile.

"I don't know how much help I would be," I admitted.

"I'll teach you, are you hungry?" she asked.

"A little," I replied.

"Um..let see," she said as she opened the refrigerator, "We have some leftover dessert."

"Sounds good."

I sat at the table as she put together the dessert. She put the plate down and sat next to me.

"You're not gonna have any?" I asked.

"You can share," she smiled handing me a fork.

"This is really good," I said taking another bite.

"Thanks, it was Gran's recipe," she said putting a piece in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the fork and I caught myself staring.

"What? Do I have some on my face?," she asked feeling around her face for anything.

"No, I just can't help staring at you, you're beautiful," I said honestly.

"You definitely have to do more stupid shit, so you can say nice things like that," she laughed.

"I don't need a reason," I leaned over to her. "Will you go out with me Wednesday afternoon?" I whispered.

"Yes," she said quickly.

"Do you like baseball?" I asked with a smile.

"Never played," she said a little unsure.

"Okay good, be ready at four," I said happily.

"Where are we going?" she asked worried.

"Surprise," I smiled sitting back in my chair.

"You're evil, I'm going to be in hell and edgy until I know," she grumbled.

"I'll just have to keep you relaxed," I said as I stood up and grabbed her hand and pulled her up into me.

"I haven't stopped thinking about you," I whispered into her ear.

"Really?" she said sweetly, placing her hands on my chest and looked up at me.

"I know it's odd since we just met but all I can think about is touching you again," I said looking into her eyes.

I ran my fingertips along her cheek. She looped her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

"You can touch me whenever you want," she said playing with the hair at my neck.

She stood on her toes to reach up to kiss me but lost her balance and her nose hit my chin.

"Shit," I said surprised.

"Fuck, I'm sorry," she said wrinkling her forehead.

"I should get you a helmet and pads," I joked.

"Or just hold me tighter," she smirked.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her up and sat her on the counter to prevent any more accidents. We were now eye level, I leaned in and kissed her softly. She pulled me close by the shirt and kissed me deeply and with urgency. Her hands were in my hair pulling me into her. My hands rested on the small of her back. She pulled away.

"You're such a good kisser. God that sounded cheesy," she laughed.

"So are you," I said cupping her face and kissing her softly, then moved to her cheek and then jaw, leaving kisses along the trail. I made my way to her neck and kissed her harder, I slowly moved down towards her shoulder and her head tensed and clamped down against me, pinning me between her head and shoulder. I jerked away.

"Sorry, I'm very ticklish," she blushed.

"It's okay, where else are you ticklish?" I said with a grin.

"I'm not telling you," she said shaking her head.

"I'll just have to find out on my own," I said grabbing her sides.

"No don't," she laughed trying to wedge her legs between us.

I grabbed her foot and started to tickle the bottom.

"I give, I give," she giggled.

"I win," I laughed.

She pushed me away and jumped down.

"I'll get you, you won't know when or see it coming but I will," she said smirking.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To change," she said walking away.

I watched her walk away, oh the way she wiggled her ass. _Don't stare._ I glanced at her door it was cracked. _Don't look. Don't look._

And just because I couldn't resist it anymore, I looked. I'd never seen a woman look so sexy in a white bra and panties. _Oh I'm going to hell for looking._ I don't think I can physically stay away from her anymore.

* * *

_**Bella**_

I walked away to my room; yes I wiggled my ass more than usual because I knew he was looking. And yes I left my door cracked open just enough to see in because I knew he would try and peek in. Is that slutty of me? Yes, I didn't even know him and I was making out with him. I don't even have time and I said I would go out with him, what was I thinking? What was I doing? All I knew was that I wanted to kiss him again but I probably shouldn't. And I was going to be with him in the kitchen all evening. Oh this sucks.

I changed into jeans and a t-shirt and walked out of my room. He looked gorgeous sitting on my couch with his legs stretched out. I just wanted to go over there and straddle his lap. _Snap out of it Bella._

"You did not just come out wearing a _Mystik Spiral_ shirt," he asked surprising me.

"Oh yes I did," I laughed.

"Wow it has been forever since I've seen _Daria_, I'm going to have to look for it on DVD," he said happily.

"It just came out, I'm waiting for it to come in the mail," I replied.

"We should watch it together when you get it," he smiled.

"Yeah that would be fun...um...okay listen, we need to talk," I said.

"Already with those horrible words," he sounded worried.

"I'm going to be completely honest, it's just easier," I looked at him hopeful.

"You're not a dude are you?" he asked nervously.

"No of course not, do I give off a dude vibe?" I said sitting next to him.

"Good and no you don't give of dude vibe, nothing about you makes me think about a guy," he said putting his hand on my thigh.

The slightest touch sent my body to the edge and at any minute it was going to spill over and I would throw myself at him. _I had to concentrate. _I looked down at his hand, he pulled it back.

"What was I going to say?" I asked myself out loud.

He just looked at me waiting patiently.

"When you touch me it's very distracting," I revealed.

"Sorry," he said uneasy.

"Oh, yes, I don't know you and in order for there to be any chance for this to work we should actually know each other. Unless you don't want this to work and you don't want to know me. But why would you kiss me like that if you didn't, oh you just want sex!"

"Slow down your rambling and it's kind of cute how awkward you are," he said putting his finger to my lips. "You're right about a few things, first, since we are being honest, I'm not sure where I want this to go. But second I do want to get to know you. Third I did want to kiss you, I don't know what I want, but I know it's not just sex. That's not the type of person I am," he admitted.

"Then let's talk, tell me about you," I requested.

"I'm Edward Anthony Cullen, I love music, and you know I play the guitar but I also play the piano. I'm in the process of learning the electric guitar. Video games, but what guy doesn't like video games. What about you?" he said quickly.

"Isabella Marie Swan, avid baker, lover of movies, 90s music rocks my world but I listen to it all, I have an unhealthy obsession with romance novels and pens... tell me about your family," I spouted off.

"Let's see, my parents are Esme and Carlisle, they are the happiest people I know and so in love," he said with a smile. "My dad's a doctor and my mom is an interior designer, they live just outside the city."

"We should get downstairs," I said grabbing my phone and purse "Do you see your parents often?"

"Yes, we all go over at least once a week for dinner. My brother Emmett is pretty much crazy, he's engaged to Rosalie."

"No way?" I turned to face him.

"Yeah, they've been together for forever, she's the only one that can handle him."

"He sounds like fun," I smiled.

"He is in theory," he said smiling a little.

"He can't be that bad?" I asked as we walked past Angela who was helping a customer.

"Oh you'll see, I'm sure Rose has filled him in on you."

"So I'm already meeting family members?" I joked.

"Well you've already met Jasper and Rose, they are pretty much family."

"How did you guys meet?" I asked putting on my apron and handing one to him.

"We've known each other our whole lives, our parents were friends," he said getting quiet and running his hands though his hair.

"Is something wrong?" I asked concerned.

"No, it's hard talking about them sometimes," he confessed.

"You don't have to," I offered.

"It's part of our history, Jasper and Rose's parents died in a car accident when we were in middle school and my parents took them in and pretty much raised them."

"It sounds like you have very caring and loving parents," I said as I started to gather up the supplies.

"They are wonderful, tell me about yours?" he asked sounding interested.

"Let's see my dad Charlie is chief of police back home, he is the most protective father on the planet but I love him for it. My mom Renee is kinda scattered you would say, she will try everything at least once. They got divorced when I was in high school. I could tell they weren't happy but were staying together for my benefit. I love them for caring but it just seems wrong to pretend." _Why did I just tell him that?_

"Say something...I just told you something private and I freaked you out?" I asked uneasy.

"I was just thinking about what you said. I just understand why they did it," he admitted.

"It was a horrible thing to do, to pretend to be in love and lead a fake life," I said coming unglued a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you," he frowned.

"I'm not upset, it's just a touchy subject, sorry I kinda made it weird," I said worried.

"It's fine, It's good that you are vocal about your feelings," he smiled.

"Thanks, I'm not so good with the words, I tend to say things without thinking," I confessed.

"Good, don't hold anything back," he said happily.

"It's hard to control my mouth, sometimes I'll tell you something and other times I'll shut down and won't say a word. And now I sound like a crazy person." _Why was I revealing so much about me to him?_

"It'll keep me on my toes," he said with a wink.

"You are too much," I said pinching his cheek.

"So what are you making?" he asked really interested.

"You are helping me make Margarita cupcakes; I make them every Cinco de Mayo."

"Is there alcohol in them?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Of course," I said holding up the Jose Cuervo.

I gave him all the dry ingredients while I started to add the wet ingredients and zest the limes.

"Can you grab the tins from the shelf and start lining them," I asked.

I started filling them as soon as he put them in

"I've never seen anyone look so intense while filling cupcake tins," he said staring at me.

"Are you making fun of me?" I smiled "I know I get a weird look on my face, Alice has told me."

"It's kinda cute," he said stepping closer to me, "-how much care you put into it."

I looked up at him and smiled

"Time to put them in the oven," I said moving away from him nervously.

"So what do we do while they bake?" he asked.

"Clean up," I said putting the dirty utensils in the dishwater. "We have 15 minutes, then another batch."

"I'll get started on the dishes," he offered.

"There's nothing hotter than a guy doing dishes, you wash, I'll dry?" I asked snapping a hand towel at him.

"Oh, you're asking for trouble," he said as he flung water at me.

"Oh not water, I'm melting," I giggled.

He picked up the spoon I was using to put the cupcake batter in the tins and pulled it back launching the batter at me landing on my face.

"No you didn't," I squealed.

"I think I did, what are you going to do about it?," he smirked.

"You're going to pay for that," I said getting closer, I just looked at him as I smiled sweetly, I started to move my face towards him. I couldn't move then I wiped my batter soaked face on his cheek.

"Ha! I got you," I laughed, while running on the other side of the prep table.

"Oh you're gonna get it," he said while moving in my direction.

* * *

**_Edward_**

I chased her around the prep table finally catching her I grabbed her by the hips and pulled her into me and rubbed my cheek into the side of her face getting batter in her hair and ear. I licked a little off her cheek. Touching her like that and having her so close to me made me instantly hard.

"You taste better," I whispered into her ear.

I could feel her body push into me.

"Do you have a book of quotes that women want to hear, you know the perfect thing to say."

"What can I say, I can't help my mom raised me to compliment women," I said wrapping my arms around her.

"I really doubt your mom told you to tell a girl she tastes better than cupcake batter," she said pushing away from me with a smile.

"Not in so many words," I smiled "Let's get you cleaned up," I said grabbing a towel and wiped the batter off her face and in her hair.

The timer went off and we removed the cupcakes and refilled the tins. We talked about whatever came up.

I told her how I got the scar on my elbow from a trampoline accident.

She told me about her fear of eating chicken on the bone because she didn't want to chance swallowing a bone.

"There has to be some phobia name for it, I can't find one," she had said.

"I'll check into it," I smiled.

I told her about when me and Emmett moved in together, the worst idea ever. Emmett ended up inviting a lot of people over for a party. We weren't even totally settled, there was people everywhere. I ended up on the roof most of the night, when I finally went back there was a pizza, whole pizza stuck to the ceiling.

"We cleaned it but there is still a stain, you can't get grease out," I joked.

Which let her to tell me about her first night in her apartment by herself. She had heard some noises, the kitchen wasn't unpacked and the only weapon she could find was a pizza cutter and potato peeler. She hid in her bathtub and ended up falling asleep.

"I swear I heard a dinosaur," she said completely serious.

I couldn't say anything I was laughing so hard.

"It sounded just like a T-Rex," she laughed.

We were laughing when Angela came in.

"I just closed up, do you need help with anything?," she offered.

"I think we have this under control," Bella said. We were just finishing up decorating the cupcakes with frosting, well I was watching as she decorated.

She walked over to Angela and took the register till from her and they went into the office. She came out a few minutes later with her glasses on. If it was possible, she got even more adorable.

"I didn't know you wore glasses," I said a little surprised.

"I don't need them all the time, only when reading or when I need to look at something close."

"They look good on you," I said giving her a wink.

"Thanks," she smiled.

She grabbed the pastry bag and went back to decorating the rest of the cupcakes. She was doing it so fast and with ease, and she looked adorable doing it with her glasses falling down on her nose.

"How do you do that so easily and quickly?" I asked.

"Lots of practice, I'm really good with my hands," she smiled.

That comment made me want to scoop her up and take her right here on her prep table. _What was I thinking? Calm down._

"How good?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I walked right into that," she laughed.

"Yeah, I had to say it," I laughed.

"I didn't even see it coming," she said shaking her head.

"You must be tired, you seem to pick up on those type of things," I joked.

"Yeah, for the rest of the night can you hold up your sexual innuendo sign for me?"she asked grinning.

"So, you want me to keep going?" I stared at her.

"Maybe," she said her cheeks turning a pale shade of pink.

"Can I kiss you?" I asked without thinking.

"I almost choked on my gum, that came out of nowhere," she laughed.

"I can't help that's all my mind wants to think about when your around," I admitted.

"I see," she smiled.

"You never answered me," I said with a smile.

"If I say yes then what? Are you gonna run away again?"

"No and I apologized for that," I said a little defensively.

"And if I say no?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'll keep asking," I threatened playfully.

"So let's see...I say yes and take a chance of you running away or I say no and make you stay," she said staring off.

"Well?" I asked impatiently.

"I think I'll say no, I think I want to keep you around for a while," she said winking at me.

"I promise I'll stay," I suggested.

"Not gonna take any chances," she joked.

"I'm very persistent," I added.

"Good," she said with a wink "Want to come upstairs, Alice is with Jasper tonight."

"Sure," I smiled.

"Don't get any ideas, I was thinking about watching a movie and didn't want to do it alone."

"As long as you are there with me," I said touching her hand.

"Again with the lines stud. And I was planning on watching the movie from different rooms, sorry to spoil your plans," she said sarcastically.

"Very funny," I laughed.

We quickly cleaned up and went upstairs, she made the popcorn and told me to pick out a movie.

"Are you in the mood for anything in particular?" I yelled from the living room.

"Nope, whatever you want," she said coming into the room.

I looked through her large collection.

"You are the only girl I've ever met that has such a wide range of movies, you have the normal girly movies. I mean I see _Clueless_ and right next to it is _Clerks_."

"I love all movies, well I've never seen a silent movie. I don't mind subtitles, but if I wanted to read I'd pick up a book."

"I totally understand," I said putting the DVD in.

"What did you pick?" she asked sitting on her couch.

"Death Proof, is that okay?"

"Cool I love the cars," she said as I sat next to her.

"I didn't take you for a car chick," I said surprised.

"I'm not, I couldn't tell you a thing about them except they are beautiful," she said putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

"They pale in comparison to you," I said starring at her.

"Oh shut your mouth and watch the movie," she said throwing popcorn at me.

I sat there facing the TV but watching her out of the corner of my eye. I wanted to be closer to her but the popcorn bowl was between us.

"Isn't that hot?" she asked.

I looked at the screen, it was the part when Stuntman Mike was getting his lap dance.

"Yeah, every guy loves a lap dance," I joked. "I've never had one," I admitted.

"Really?" she asked surprised.

"Never even thought about getting one," I said shrugging my shoulders.

"You're an odd man," she smiled.

"I just don't get the appeal of a total stranger being all over you like that," I said staring at her.

"Oh, so you wouldn't want one from me?" she joked nervously.

I thought about it for a second then said, "You're not a stranger," I smirked.

She must have seen me looking at the bowl because she picked up the bowl and set it on her lap. She grabbed my arm and lifted it up, scooted closer to me and snuggled up against me.

"Is this okay?" she asked.

It was better than okay "Yes, it's good," I wrapped my arm around her shoulder pulling her closer.

I could smell her sweet shampoo and her feel her soft skin against my body. I was positive the movie was still on but I didn't see it, I was wrapped up in her.

I grabbed some popcorn, trying to act like I wasn't starring at her the whole time. Damn those halls, I got a piece stuck in my throat and started to cough.

"Want me to get you some water?" she said sitting up.

"Yes, please," I said trying to breath between coughs.

She quickly got me a bottle of water

"I'm sorry, I hate how popcorn does that," I admitted.

"I know, right?" she said sitting on the couch.

"Will you sit with me again?" I asked innocently.

"Yes," she smiled as she slipped back into my shoulder.

I couldn't help twisting my finger in a rogue strand of her hair. She snuggled closer to my chest.

"Your hearts beating really fast," she said quietly.

"It's your fault," I said looking down on her smiling.

Her eyes were really heavy and her breathing steadied, a few minutes later she was asleep, asleep in my arms. I rested my head against hers and closed my eyes. I could do this every night forever and be a happy man. Why did I ever doubt her, this?

I couldn't keep my arrangement going but I didn't want to hurt anyone. This had to be handled delicately. I'm just not sure how to do that was the problem.

The movie ended and my eyes popped open, time had flew by. I looked down and she was still asleep with her mouth open there was a small wet spot on my shirt. I didn't want to let her go but it was late and I should get home. I started to slowly move out from under her but she gripped my waist tighter. I got her hand loose from me but she snuggled closer to me pulling her legs against me. I should take her into her bedroom.

"Bella, wake up," I said softly, she slowly sat up barely opening her eyes and fell back into the couch, I slowly picked her up and carried her into her room. I got her settled in and covered her up. I touched her cheek slightly. Her eyes slowly opened. _Oh that's all it took to wake her up._

"You fell asleep and the movie ended, I was just putting you in your bed," I said softly.

She just starred up at me "Please don't go, will you stay with me?" she asked looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

I couldn't say no to her. "I'm not going anywhere," I replied.

I took my shoes off and slipped under the covers and she immediately cuddled against my chest.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked.

"This is the most comfortable I've ever been," I smiled.

She turned her head towards me, and leaned up and gave me a quick peck and found her spot back on my shoulder.

"What was that for?" I asked

"Because I can," she shrugged softly.

"You can anytime, goodnight Bella, sweet dreams,"

"Goodnight Edward," she said closing her eyes.

I slowly moved my hand up and down her back rubbing softly as she fell asleep in my arms again. As my eyes began to close I thought I could not imagine a better way to fall asleep. Yes I could, the most important thing in my life was missing.

* * *

_**AN/ I love their interaction together. They are too cute.**_

**_The complete collection of Daria did come out on DVD, I just got mine in the mail today. Love that show._**

_**I do make Margarita cupcakes every Cinco de Mayo, I will post a link on my profile for the recipe. They are awesome.**_

_**The fear of swallowing a chicken bone is all me, I know weird. And I totally got freaked out and only had a pizza cutter and potato peeler to protect myself, I was 14 at the time but it's still funny. And I got the idea for the dinosaur noise from my neighbors dog that barks and it sounds just like a T-Rex, it scared the crap out of me late at night.**_

_**And the part in Death Proof was fucking hot, I had to put that in there.**_

_**I got this idea from Thaigher Lillie, she gives anyone who reviews a sneak peek at her next chapter. I will give anyone who reviews the name of the song that the next chapter will be named, giving you a clue as to what will happen in the next chapter.**_

_**Songs in this chapter...**_

_**Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo by Verna Felton**_

_**Thanks again Lei, you are my savor.**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed.**_


	7. Chapter 7 I Could Get Used To This

_**A**__**N/ Sorry about the delayed update**_, **_last week my beta had to kick ass on her finals and this week I got sick. Only I could get the flu in June. _**

**_My updates should go back to normal.  
_**

**_I hope you all enjoy this chapter._**

**_I do not own Twilight but I do own copies of them all_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 I Could Get Used To This**

_Because I know you're too good to be true  
I must have done something good to meet you  
'Cause you wrote my name across your hand  
When I freak you understand  
There is not a thing you miss__And I could get used to this_

_I'm feeling it comin' over me  
With you it all comes naturally  
Lost the reflex to resist  
And I could get used to this _

_I Could Get Used To This-The Veronicas_

* * *

_**Edward**_

I woke up and looked around, coming to find that I was in Bella's fluffy bed, alone. The thought made me feel empty inside. I sat up and smelled the best smell in the world, bacon.

My feet hit the ground and the temperature of the hardwood floor was startling cold; it woke me up. I stretched and went searching for Bella. I found her in the kitchen in front of the stove.

"Good morning," I said with a yawn.

"Oh, you're awake," she smiled.

"I was looking forward to waking up to you," I admitted while leaning against the door frame.

"I'm sorry, I was hoping you would stay asleep long enough for me to finish breakfast," she looked a little let down.

"My nose is trained to the scent of bacon, you're making me breakfast?" I said as I walked over and stood next to her.

"It's the least I could do for you staying with me, thank you for humoring a crazy person," she said blushing away.

"How could I say no, I got to lay with you all night," I said kissing her cheek. "What else are you making besides bacon?"

"Waffles or plaid pancakes," she giggled.

"So plaid pancakes and bibbidi-bobbidi bacon," I laughed. _Yeah I can reference too._

"Good one, Jim Gaffigan is hilarious. That deserves a high five," she said putting her hand up.

I watched her as she prepared breakfast. She did everything so easily. The way she flipped the bacon with easy and pried the waffle out of a simple flick of her wrist. Cooking came naturally to her, I was lucky if I didn't burn oatmeal, yes it is possible to burn oatmeal.

"Why did you stay?" she asked staring at me.

"You seemed like you didn't want to be alone," I replied honestly.

"You're right, but don't you think it was improper for me to ask you to say?" she asked softly.

"Nope, I'm glad you did," I revealed.

"Why?" she asked shocked.

"It made me feel good that you were comfortable enough around me to fall asleep on me and you trust me enough to keep you safe when you're scared."

"I never said I was scared," she stated.

"You know you were afraid of that dinosaur, you don't need to lie," I joked.

"I knew I was going to regret telling you that story," she laughed.

"Yup, I will remember it forever and bring it up whatever chance I have," I smiled.

She poured us both glassed of O.J. and got out the plates.

"It's waffle time, it's waffle time, won't you have some waffles of mine," she sang as she brought our plates over.

"Is that your waffle making song?" I laughed.

"Not mine, it's J.D.'s from Scrubs," she smiled.

"I don't think I will ever get used to all of your references," I joked.

"With time," she grinned.

"This is good, so what aren't you good at?" I asked.

"Um...relationships I guess, never had a successful one," she admitted.

"Maybe you haven't found that right guy that is worthy of your awesomeness," I suggested with a smile.

"Oh I haven't hmm…maybe I should keep looking. There are a few guys I know that seem promising," she smiled.

"Really, who are these candidates?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"There is this hot dog vender that flirts with me like mad, he even gives me extra relish," she said animatedly.

"Oh is that all?," I asked, knowing she was joking but still a little let down that she didn't mention me.

"Yup, no one else comes to mind," she said innocently.

She was definitely going to be a handful.

We talked for the next twenty minutes as we finished eating, that was the best breakfast ever, I may be exaggerating a bit. And it may have something to do with who I was having it with. I almost lost it when a drop of syrup fell on her chin and she used her tongue to lick it off. Being around her was going to be hard, pun intended.

I was helping her clean up when she asked "Why didn't you try anything with me last night?" she said trying to be nonchalant.

"It took every ounce of willpower to keep my hands to myself, having you that close drove me crazy," I said moving closer to her.

"Oh really? And what do I have to do to break that willpower down?" she said turning towards me.

"Waking up to you in my arms would have been hard to handle," I said looking into her eyes.

"Note to self," she said pretending to write it down.

"Bella, are you that eager to bet in my pants?" _I can't believe I just said that._ It was hard to hold back everything when I talked to her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she said turning away and wiping off the counter.

"God Bella, you have no idea what you do to me," I said running my fingers through my hair.

She turned around and looked down at my crotch.

"I have an idea," she said smirking. "Think about baseball and flower arrangements."

"Flower arrangements?" I questioned with a laugh.

"I just figured no guy would get aroused by flower arrangements," she said with a shrug.

"You have a point," I said adjusting myself.

"Obviously it doesn't work on you," she said smiling.

"That's because you're in the room," I said not being able to take my eyes off of her.

"Are we really talking about this?" she joked.

"Is there something else you would like to talk about?" I questioned.

"Yeah, it's something that I want to tell you but don't take it the wrong way. I just opened a business and I'm not gonna have a lot of extra time, I just wanted you to be aware,"

"I am, I know both of our time is limited but I feel a spark when I hold your hand and I can make time for this feeling," I said causing her to smile.

I grabbed her hand and brought it to my lips and kissed it softly. Her cheeks turned a warm shade of pink

"You make me feel like a shy little girl," she said as she looked away.

I cupped her face and turned it back towards me.

"Don't look away," I asked quietly.

"You say the sweetest things and I don't know how to react to them," she said looking a little worried.

I moved my hand away

"I like that you do it, don't stop," she said holding my hand in place. "I'm just unsure of the way it makes me feel," she shyly admitted.

She looked so sweet; she said she had feelings for me. It should have been clear to me when she asked me to stay. But it was so much better hearing her say it out loud even if she wasn't sure about what she was feeling.

"Let me know when you know," I said looking into her eyes.

She quickly leaned down and kissed me, a soft sweet kiss.

"You are just too much," she said rolling her eyes playfully.

I grabbed her hand as she went to walk away. I pulled her back and stared up at her. My hands rested on her hips. I pulled at them luring her down to straddle my lap. I started to kiss her and she wove her hands in my hair. Her kisses got more demanding and I wrapped my arms around her waist. I slowly kissed along her jaw until I got to her neck.

"Too much to handle?" I whispered against her neck.

"That tickles," she giggled.

I blew softly along her neck and collar bone. Her cheeks turned pink and she arched her back in a frenzy to get away. Thankfully I had a hold of her or she would have fallen back. I held her close as she leaned against my hands. I started to kiss where I left off at her collarbone. The sound of her breathing heavy drove me crazy.

Afraid at any moment she would tell me to stop but she kept her hands in my hair. I looked up at her, her eyes were closed and she was biting her bottom lip. I moved down her chest towards her breasts that peeked out of her tank top. I moved one of my hands from her back and caressed her breast. She let out a soft moan and her breath picked up causing her to move her hips into me.

"God Bella," I moaned into her chest.

"Hello, are you awake?" I heard a voice ask and the front door closed shut.

I instantly froze and I felt Bella's body tense up. Before we had time to move Alice was standing in the door way.

"Um... Bella," Alice said grinning.

Bella turned pale and looked at me as if to say 'help' I had no idea what to say. It was then that Bella looked down at my hand that was still cupping her left breast. Trying to be sly she used her elbow to move my hand. She looked at me nervously not able to talk.

"Good morning Alice," I said with a smile. "Bella made waffles and bacon for breakfast, would you like some there's extra."

"N...no thank you," she stuttered as she turned and walked away.

"I should go talk to her," Bella whispered.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"I don't do things like what just happened and Alice is protective," Bella said as she stood up to get off my lap.

"Go talk to her then," I nodded in the direction Alice had left.

"Don't leave," she requested as she leaned down and kissed me on the cheek and walked out of the room.

Of course Alice was protective and for good reason, I messed up. Bella understood why I did it but I still hurt her. No matter how many times I said I was sorry it didn't change the fact that I made her cry.

I got up and went into Bella's room and put my shoes on. I wasn't going to leave right now but I had to go soon. I looked around the room at the things I didn't see the night before. On her nightstand was a picture of Bella and her parents, she loved her parents just as much as I loved mine. In her chair by the window I saw a stuffed Red from Fraggle Rock, it made me think about how some childlike qualities showed in her actions. Her computer monitor was on; the screen saver was a picture of Bella, Alice and Jacob when they were younger. What Bella was like when she was young? Did she get in trouble? I suppose she was nothing like Emmett, Jasper and I when we were in school. I could see her more like a teacher's helper type of girl with pigtails and glasses. I wonder if I would have liked her if we went to school together?

"That was a little awkward," Bella said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"That bad?" I asked.

"It was fine, she's just concerned you're going to hurt me or make me do something I don't want to," she said a little agitated.

"You have to know that I would never do anything like that," I said feeling the blow to my heart at the thought of ever hurting her. How anyone could purposely hurt this angel standing in front of me, is beyond me.

"I know, she just doesn't see me as _that_ kind of girl," she said sitting down in her computer chair.

"What kind of girl?" I asked not really caring what type of girl she was, just that I liked her...period.

"She's never... oh God I can't believe I'm going to say this. Well I have never displayed myself with a guy, so she's never seen me with anyone like that," she said as she spun the chair to face the opposite direction.

I just watched her; she seemed to have more to say. She spun back around.

"She knows I've had boyfriends but she just doesn't see me as a sexual person. I'm not a slut but I'm not a virgin. Did I just tell you I'm not a virgin?" she rambled and then put her hand over her face.

I could see her peek between her fingers at me.

"Don't be embarrassed, if it makes you feel better I'm not one either," I joked.

"Oh God are we really having this conversation?" she said as she leaned back into the chair.

I walked over and knelt in front of her and rested my hands on her knees. "You should never be embarrassed of who you are," I said smiling gently at her.

"I just don't know how to show who I am without turning ten different shade of pink," she looked down at me smiling sadly.

"So what when you blush, it's who you are. Don't let it bother you," I said picking up her hand.

"It's just not that easy," she said softly.

"Do you always have to make things so hard on yourself?" I asked smiling at her.

"Yeah, it's kind of my thing," she joked.

"You are going to keep me on the ball aren't you?" I laughed.

"But I'm worth it," she leaned down to me "I promise," she whispered.

"You don't have to tell me," I grinned as I bent my head up and kissed her by surprise.

She slowly pulled away with a smile on her face, "What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to be at the bar until close, what about you?" I asked.

"I'm working all day," she said playing with her hair.

"That sucks," I said sounding a little let down.

"Would you want to stop by after work?" she asked shyly.

"Do you want me to?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want you to," she said boldly but still turning pink.

"Are you sure Alice won't mind?" I asked hesitantly.

"I doubt she'll be here," Bella said with a smile.

"Then I'll be here," I replied eagerly.

She smiled and shook her head at me.

"I should really hop in the shower," she said as she stood up.

"Should you really hop?" I laughed.

"Ha ha wise guy," she said as she pushed me away.

"I need to get going," I said as I gathered my keys and phone from Bella's nightstand.

"But I don't want you to go," she said as she stepped in front of me.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled Bella up into me making her stand on her toes. I slowly brushed my lips against hers and she slowly exhaled.

"I will be back here in no time," I said optimistically.

"I suppose," she said making a little pout.

I ran my finger along her duck lips making them turn into a smile.

"That's better," I smiled.

I held her in my arms for a few minutes longer and she held onto me. That made it almost impossible to leave her.

As I walked down her stairs I had the sudden hollow feeling inside. It felt odd to be alone when I had just spent almost twenty-four hours with her. My body was going through withdraws from the drug that was Bella. How was I going to get through this day knowing she wanted me to stay, or better yet come over.

Maybe I could leave early? I said grinning to myself.

I could still smell her all around me. It was taking everything I had not to turn around. I had my hand on the door at the bottom of her stairs.

I was about to turn around and run up the stairs so I could have just a few more minutes with her when my phone rang.

"Damn it," I said out loud. I looked at my phone and immediately pressed answer.

"Good morning baby, having fun?" I asked as I opened the door to exit.

* * *

_**AN/ Bum Bum Bum... Don't worry, it will get you nowhere(hehe)  
**_

_**Not a lot of people seem to know who Jim Gaffigan is, he's a stand up comedian from Indiana. I think he's hilarious kinda goofy funny, he talked about food a lot(hot pockets, bacon, etc..). He's been in a few TV shows and movies, you should check him out.**_

_**Fic Recs:(not that many because I could barely move)**_

_**Not So Average by Thaigher Lillie**_

_**Edward Wallbanger finally updated, I LOVE this one**_

_**Roman Candle by Newforruin~ I just started reading but I like that the characters aren't the norm.  
**_

_**My beta Sisterhoodfan is my savior, my story would suck without her.**_

_**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**_

_**~Jenn  
**_


	8. Chapter 8 Indescribable

**AN/ Sorry it took a while to get this chapter up, the past week has been busy, **

**with Remember Me coming out on DVD and Eclipse coming out(I had to reread it)**

**For the record, I LOVED the movie(hated the ending scene, just my opinion)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter, so me some love, please!**

**I do not own Twilight, I did own tickets to see Twilight, New Moon and Eclipse.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8 I****ndescribable **

_It's, too indescribable  
I've got to think it over  
When you kiss me like that.  
Too indescribable  
I've got a sinking feeling,  
I don't like where this is at.  
I take, my time.  
time is all  
I've got left on my hand  
Start, to fall  
You've wasted  
Your sweetness on my heart. _

_Indescribable- Olivia Broadfield_

* * *

**_Bella_**

I was sitting on the edge of my bed trying to wrap my head around the last day. How had I gone from total denial, that this man existed to grinding my hips into his lap? Now he was gone and I couldn't breathe. I tried taking deep breaths but I couldn't get past the fact that I let him in so easily. I asked him to spend the night and asked him to come back. What the hell is going on with me?

I felt my eyes begin to moisten.

_Get a hold of yourself Bella calm down_

I walked into our adjoining bathroom only to find Alice doing her makeup.

"Are you okay?" Alice looked up at me.

I splashed come cold water on my face and wiped my wet hands around the back of my neck.

"I'm having a mini-panic attack," I said leaning over the sink.

"Why? What happened?" she asked putting her makeup down.

"He left," I said taking a deep breath.

"What the _fuck_ did he do to you?" Alice demanded loudly.

I quickly snapped my head up, pulling me out of my mental breakdown.

"He didn't do anything, he left and... and I'm seriously unbalanced," I sighed closing my eyes and leaning against the door.

"It's okay, talk to me," Alice said wrapping her arms around me.

"I'm just freaking out. I opened up so easily to him and I held nothing back," I mumbled leaning on her shoulder.

"That's not a bad thing hun," Alice smiled.

"I fell asleep on him and asked him to stay with me, how could I have done that so fast," I said feeling embarrassed.

"And you said earlier he didn't try anything with you, that's a good thing," she said squeezing my shoulder.

"And what about the whole thing in the kitchen, I don't do shit like that," I said sounding worried.

"So what if you haven't done anything like that before, your body obviously wanted to do it now," she smiled. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad about that."

"I feel so...well he makes me feel so different. Then he left and I don't know how to feel," I said leaning my head back.

"Aww," Alice said leaning her head against mine.

"What is wrong with me?" I asked sadly.

"Nothing honey, you miss him," she smiled.

"I've missed people before and I've never flipped out like this," I said honestly.

"You have no control over how you feel about him, your body is going to act accordingly," she said as she went back to her makeup.

"I hate my body," I said pulling my hair into a ponytail.

"Apparently he doesn't," she said smirking over her hand mirror.

"Pure evil!" I joked. "So are you okay with him now?" I asked.

"I'm still not sure about him. But if he's got you acting like this, he's not going anywhere," she smiled.

"What am I going to do Al?" I asked quietly.

"Fall in love," she said with excitement.

"Yeah...okay," I said rolling my eyes.

"I can feel it," she replied.

"Another one of your hunches?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You know it!" she laughed. "And you better hurry up, they need you downstairs," Alice said as she was walking out of the bathroom.

I pulled on a pair of jeans and a pink and gray plaid tank top with a gray short sleeved sweater. Alice was right, when I got downstairs the place was packed. Jessica looked like she was going to scream. I jumped right in, put Jessica on register and Angela and I were taking orders. We had it under control within an hour. I told Jessica to take a break and get some air. There were still people around sitting, eating and drinking coffee.

"I think I need to hire some more people," I said while wiping up a small coffee spill.

"That sounds like a good idea," Angela laughed.

"I'll make the sign tonight," I said while making a list of what needs to be stocked for Jessica to do.

"Yeah, plus the extra help will let you sleep in more with Edward," she giggled.

"How the...," I stopped myself when I noticed a mother and child sitting a few feet away.

"We saw him leave, tell me," she was practically begging.

"Nothing really happened," I said honestly.

"He spent the night and not a thing happened?" she questioned.

"We watched a movie and I fell asleep on him, literally. He put me in bed and I asked him to stay," I whispered.

"And?" she leaned in to hear.

"He stayed in my bed and held me all night," I smiled.

"Wow," she grinned.

"And there was this morning," I said turning to make another pot of coffee.

"And?" she asked eagerly.

"Look at you, all up in my business," I joked.

"You know you want to tell me," she said nodding her head.

"Yeah...duh, but that doesn't change the fact that your all up in it," I said laughing.

Jessica came back in looking refreshed and I gave her the list of what she needed to do. Angela and I went into the kitchen to start our routine.

"Spit it out already," she demanded.

"All I'm going to say is Alice found me straddling him in the kitchen," I said turning away not able to look at her.

"Really?" she questioned, sounding a little shocked.

"Is it not a believable thing?" I laughed sadly.

"No, it's just unexpected," she replied honestly.

"You're telling me. When he left I kinda got hysterical," I said sitting down on the stool.

"What?" she asked surprised.

"I totally overreacted, I could barely breath and I just kind of... freaked out," I said turning the slightest shade of pink.

"Is everything okay?," she asked concerned.

"I just can't think about anything else," I said honestly.

"Let's try and stay busy then," Angela said trying to be optimistic.

We got our prep work done and then it got busy again so Angela helped Jessica while I took a break.

I sat back in my office chair as the fan cooled my skin. I was looking at the ceiling thinking how it needed to be painted when my phone buzzed. I looked at the screen it said I had a new text message from a number I didn't recognize.

_**Hey**_

What the hell was I supposed to say to that?

_**Hey, who is this?~Bella**_

_**Who else would it be?**_

They are fucking with me.

_**Why are you fucking with me? Just tell me who you are~Bella**_

_**Such language from a beautiful woman**_

I sat there for a moment almost positive who it was but not knowing what to say next. My phone went off.

_**It's Edward~Edward**_

I instantly smiled.

_**How did you get my number?~Bella**_

_**Alice~Edward**_

_**Of course, I should have known. What are you doing?~Bella**_

_**Nothing at all pretty bored, what are you doing?~Edward**_

_**I wish I was bored, its pretty busy here~Bella**_

_**Why are you talking to me then?~Edward**_

_**I'm taking a break, its so hot in here~Bella **_

_**Are you all sweaty? ;) ~Edward**_

_**Yes, I don't have air here~Bella**_

_**Now that's a sight I'd like to see~Edward**_

_**Yeah...ok perv~Bella**_

"Bella we need you out here," Angela yelled.

I went running "What is it Ang?" she didn't need to answer we were packed. We fell back into our positions like before. We seemed to be getting nowhere with the line. After countless dirty looks over the wait and one man yelled at me for taking too long getting his bear claw, who I almost punched him in the face. It got way too hot inside; which caused me to have a headache. After Angela and Jessica took breaks I retreated to my office and closed the door. I wrote myself a quick note to find a better way to cool the bakery. Then I looked down at my phone to see the little new message icon.

_Fuck_

I opened my message folder to find five text messages and a missed phone call from Edward. I scrolled through the texts.

_**No, I'm not~Edward**_

_**Really I didn't mean to sound that way~Edward**_

_**I was joking~Edward**_

_**I'm so sorry~Edward**_

_**Bella talk to me~Edward**_

Damn it he thinks I'm mad at him. I was about to check my voicemail when the timer started to go off. When no one got it I ran out and saw that Angela and Jessica were both busy with customers. I quickly got a oven mitt and grabbed the pans and set them on the counter. I reached over to turn the timer off and my hand touched the pan.

"Fuck," I said loud enough for the customers to hear.

Fuck I said to myself this time as I turned red. I turned quickly and yelled a "sorry" as I rushed to my office. I sat down and put my head on my desk, and then I heard a man's voice say...

"I would like to speak to who's in charge, that language is very offensive."

I could barely hear his voice and was already regretting going out there. I hated confrontation.

"Bella, a customer wants to speak with you," Angela said from the doorway.

I didn't look at her, just kept my head down.

"Can you _please_ handle this Ang?" I pleaded.

"They asked for who's in charge," she replied.

"Please," I begged adding some fake pouting.

"Bella, stop faking and come on," she said pulling me up.

I stopped just before the doorway to go out front. _You can do this_. I said giving myself a pep talk. Taking a deep breath I walked around the corner with my head down to make sure I didn't trip and fall. When I finally looked up the worry in my forehead was replaced with a smile on my lips.

I was looking at a man with gorgeous green eyes that I had dreams about and the sexiest grin that almost made me lose my balance.

"What are you doing here?" I shook my head clearing it, "Don't scare me like that," I said playfully swatting his arm.

"I thought you were mad at me," he said sounding concerned.

"Why would I...why don't we talk in my office," I said pulling him by the hand.

I told Edward to sit in the chair and I sat on the desk letting my legs dangle. The room was tiny but fit both of us as long as we didn't move around too much.

"I didn't mean to offend you, I was just messing around," he said honestly.

"I'm not, it takes a lot to offend me," I smiled. "I didn't answer you because we got busy. I just checked my texts and was just about to call my voicemail when that happened," I said pointing to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come, I just couldn't stand to think you were mad at me," he said staring at me.

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad you came. I...uh...I kinda missed you," I said shyly turning away.

"You did?" he said softly, and put his hand on my thigh.

"I know it's only been a matter of hours but how could I not?" I said shrugging a little.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know you're irresistible," I said lightly slapping his face.

He grabbed my hand holding it against his cheek, and then he turned his head and kissed my palm.

"No Bella, you're the one who is irresistible," he said smiling sweetly at me.

I could feel my whole body turning pink.

"I'm sorry I made you come here, you were probably busy," I apologized.

"No, I wasn't busy, yet," he paused "and I missed you too," he said quickly glancing up at me.

That glance and smirk was all I needed to get me through the rest of this day.

He stood up and started messing with his belt buckle, I giggled. What movie was it that they talked about every time a man touched his belt or the waist of his pants he was thinking about sex? That made me blush and turn away smiling.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smile.

"I was just thinking about a funny part in a movie," I said turning back to him.

"Really? What movie?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter," I said hopping down off the desk. My body was right against his because of the lack of floor space. Not that I was complaining.

"I'm really glad you came, I was having a bad day and you cheered me up," I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. I breathed in his scent and laid my head against his chest. I felt his hand in my hair and it made me sway a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't be clinging to you," I said backing away.

"Don't you move," he whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"If you insist," I said smiling up at him "You give good hugs, it makes me feel better."

"Hugs are free but kisses now that will cost you," he grinned.

"I'll get my wallet," I said turning away from him with a smile.

He put his hand on my shoulder making me turn my head back towards him. His hands were right there cupping my face. It happened so fast, his mouth was on mine. These were not the quick urgent kisses like before, these were passionate. I could feel the power behind his lips, the need for more.

He pushed me against the wall and wrapped his arms around me and started kissing my neck, making me giggle. My hands gripped his shoulders wanting to keep him close. The way he made me feel when he held me close was indescribable; I didn't want this to end. His heavy breathing between kisses was driving me crazy. He started nibbling and kissing the part of my neck that met my shoulder making me moan softly. I felt a throbbing between my legs, not only did I want him to touch me but I wanted to explore every inch of his body. God what I wanted to do to him, I could never make the first move. My body was screaming for him. I'd never wanted anything so badly. We were pressed against each other and I could feel he wanted it just as bad as I did. I turned my head quickly to meet his lips with force. He pulled away and rested his head on my shoulder.

"I shouldn't have done that," he whispered against my neck giving me chills. He moved his arms from around me and rested them on the wall with my head between them.

All I could do was stare into his eyes, I was breathless.

"I should go," he said softly, backing away.

"Did I do something wrong?," I asked worried.

"I just need to get to work," he said running his fingers through his hair.

"O...okay," I stuttered trying to figure out what else to say, "I guess I'll see you tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah...tonight," he said sounding a little distracted.

He turned to leave. "Edward, are you okay?" I asked grabbing his hand.

"I'm fine, I didn't realize what time it was," he smiled gently.

"Will you call me or text me later?" I said moving into him.

"I'll try," he said kissing my cheek sweetly and turned to leave.

"I hope you have a good night at work," I said squeezing his hand.

"It won't be over soon enough," he smiled as he brought my hand to his lips.

The simplest gesture made my stomach fill with butterflies.

We walked out front still holding hands; I couldn't help smiling like a fool. He made me feel like a teenager getting her hand held for the first time. I stood up on my toes and kissed him on the cheek as he opened the door to leave. I watched him walk away through the big glass storefront. I turned around in a daze, Angela and Jessica just started at me as I walked back to my office. I was in an Edward trance. It was a few minutes later that I remembered he left kind of abruptly. He was all over me and the next thing he was leaving. What the fuck just happened?

* * *

**AN/ Hmm...what the fuck did just happen?**

**Thoughts, comments, questions?  
**

**I put a little of my husband into Edward in this chapter, **

**he gives AWESOME hugs(if there was an award for hug giving, he would have one).**

**I tell everyone if they need a hug, Matt will make you feel so much better.**

**And he does tell me all the time that hugs are free and kisses **

**cost extra. I love him.**

**Thanks again sisterhoodfan, the best beta ever.**

**For people in the U.S. have a great holiday weekend.  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Hot N Cold

_**AN/I had writer's block this past week, but this is what came out. **_

_**I've been in a funk, I'm trying to put more funny back into this story.**_

_**Not too many FF have updated the only ones that have my attention are...**_

_**Falling in Love At A Coffee Shop by DazzlinSparkle05~this was a rough chapter this week**_

_**And Roman Candle by nowforruin~they are finally getting somewhere with each other, yay!**_

_**I do not own Twilight or the characters but I do own my obsession with Robert Pattinson  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 Hot N Cold**

_Someone call the doctor  
Got a case of a love bi-polar  
Stuck on a roller coaster  
Can't get off this ride  
You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes _

_Cause you're hot then you're cold  
You're yes then you're no  
You're in then you're out  
You're up then you're down  
You're wrong when it's right  
It's black and it's white  
We fight, we break up  
We kiss, we make up _

_Hot N Cold-Katy Perry_

_

* * *

_**_Edward_**

I was relieved that Bella wasn't upset; it was a little rash of me to go over. Bella was unbelievable, part of me thought she would be pissed with me for scaring her but she thought it was funny. I loved the way she said she missed me; she looked at me so sweetly. And touching her thigh made me want to touch her everywhere. The way she playfully slapped me, I wanted her to touch me. The simple kiss I gave her palm would not be enough. When I told her that I missed her the way she blushed made me want her in my arms so badly. Then she came to me and wrapped her arms around me. She smelled so good, a mixture of raspberry and vanilla mixed with the sweet smell of her baking. Then she pulled away, how could she think I didn't want her to hug me?

The way she joked about actually wanting to pay for kisses made me want to kiss her even more. I needed to kiss her or I would just combust. God that giggle drove me wild, if that wasn't enough she moaned when I nibbled at her neck. I'd never wanted a woman so badly. It was obvious she noticed my attention getter because we were holding each other so close. Then she kissed me with such desire, all I wanted to do was rip all of her clothes off. I didn't want to stop. I didn't want her to think I just wanted sex, even though it was hard to think about much else when we kissed. And I definitely didn't want this to happen in her office, no matter how hot office sex would have been. I had to leave soon or I wouldn't have been able to stop myself, we were moving really fast. I was worried about making her do something she didn't want to or wasn't ready for. I had to get out of there, I was late and I didn't mean to make her feel bad. I just didn't know how to handle this.

How was I going to work with this hard on? It was not going to go away not with Bella in my head. Great, no doubt Jasper, Emmett or Rosalie would notice. This night was going to take forever.

I cringed as I walked in and Jasper saw me.

"Where the hell have you been?" he yelled.

"With Bella," I couldn't stop myself from smiling. Holy hell, I was in for it now.

"Oh really?" he questioned while wiggling his eyebrows.

I just rolled my eyes as I put on an apron.

Rose walked out of the back laughing hysterically.

"Shut the fuck up Rose," I snapped.

"That apron is not going to help hide your situation," she laughed.

Fucking awesome.

* * *

_**Bella**_

That was the longest day every, Jessica was bitching about something. I kind of tuned her out.

My brain had been scrambled all day trying to figure out that man. That beautiful, sweet, sexy smiling, super confusing, green-eyed, perfect man. What freaked him out enough to leave? What fucking man would or could stop kissing any woman? There had to be something wrong with me. I was edgy as hell, I didn't mean to but I knew I got an attitude with Angela and Jessica. God I hated being bitchy. If there was a female equivalent to blue balls I had it.

Jessica and Angela left, and after much protest from Angela I stayed by myself to do more baking. I turned on my iPod so I could sing along and keep my mind busy.

After the millionth time I glanced at my phone to check the time, yeah check the time. I got a message from Alice

_**On my way home~ Alice**_

_**Finishing up, see ya at home~ Bella**_

I cleaned up quickly and went upstairs. I turned on the TV for some sound and grabbed my laptop. I tried to find some designs for the ad but I was having trouble.

"Honey I'm home," Alice smiled as she glided through the door.

"Hey Ali, you have to make this sign, I'm drawing a blank," I said giving the laptop to her.

"No problem, what are we making a sign for?" Alice asked sitting down.

"I need to hire a few people, we were pretty busy today," I replied.

"Glad to see business is good," Alice said staring at the screen.

"What are you doing tonight?" I asked Alice as we searched through clipart.

Alice ended up finding a cute cupcake design and used pastel colors. It looked adorable.

"Jasper gets off at ten, so I was going to make dinner at his place and then meet him at the bar," she smiled.

"Oh Edward's working tonight too," I said happily.

"We should go see them!" Alice beamed.

"I don't want to bother him," I mumbled.

"How about you come help me make dinner and then go with me to pick up Jasper," Alice offered.

"I shouldn't since I'm going to maybe see him later," I said shaking my head.

"Oh, you are?" Alice grinned.

"Well, maybe," I replied quietly.

"What's going on?" Alice asked.

"Well first off thanks for giving him my number, I was freaking out who the hell was texting me." I had to stop so Alice could get all of her laughing out. I retold the story of him coming over, the incident in the kitchen and then the office.

"I have never felt that way after someone kissed me, and if we weren't in my office...oh my God," I sighed.

"So what's the problem?" Alice asked bursting me from my Edward bubble.

"He had me against the wall and I swear I could feel his hardness rub me, I have never been more turned on before. And he was very obviously was too..." I trailed off, annoying Alice to no end.

"Spit it fucking out already," Alice demanded literally sitting on the edge of her seat.

"Then all of a sudden he had to leave, like a switch turned and he said he didn't realize the time," I said shrugging.

"That's weird," Alice said wrinkling her forehead.

"No, that's really fucking weird," I corrected.

"Now you have to go with me then," Alice exclaimed.

"No, I don't want to bother him," I said shaking my head.

"You won't bother him if you just say hello," Alice said getting up to go into her room.

"Okay, I guess," I gave in.

"Here," Alice said running into her room. "You should wear this," she demanded, throwing a red tank top at me.

"A tank top works," I laughed.

Alice disappeared into her room and I decided to take a cold shower to cool off. It felt good after being by the hot oven all day. After hesitating for a second I reluctantly wet my hair. How could I wash Edward out of my hair? _Did I really just think that?_

I started to lather soap into my hair, the feeling of his hands all over my body was still fresh in my mind. I could imagine him there, feel his hands in my hair. The cool water cascaded down my body causing my nipples to harden and I let out a long breath. My stomach fluttered and I felt his mouth on my neck, he was there caressing my body. Oh my peach ached, my hand found the source of my throbbing. Oh what those fingers of his could do, what I wanted them to do. I knew what I was doing and knew how to get there fast. After rubbing with urgency for a few moments a wave of cold went over my body. I found myself leaning against the shower wall trying to catch my breath. Just imagining him there was incredible, what he would be like if he was actually there.

Once finished with the rest of the shower and dried my hair, leaving it wavy. I put on the shirt Alice gave me, it came down way to low. So I decided to wear a white sweater over it.

I took my time doing my light makeup, because Alice put way too much time and effort into her makeup.

"Why are you all covered up?" Alice asked coming in looking hot as ever.

"I can't show off my goodies," I smiled.

"That was the whole point," she walked out the door shaking her head.

We took a cab to Jasper's apartment; I stared out the car window watching the people on the street. The diversity in the city was amazing. A mixture of different groups of people, families together, friends laughing and couples in love.

What was it like to be in love? I haven't been, I'm pretty sure I have been in lust before. How does being in love compare? What girl doesn't want to be in love, seeing fireworks, head over heels in love. I could fall in love with Edward, but I won't get ahead of myself now. We didn't even know what we are. He planned on taking me out but then he left so quickly earlier. Hopefully he didn't change his mind, I really want to go out with him but yet I'm not too keen on surprises. Anywhere he takes me will be great, it's just sports are not my favorite. What am I worried about? Just this gorgeous man that could make a woman legs turn into butter with one smirk, kissed me several times and then left all of a sudden. All this was making my head hurt.

When we got to his apartment Alice took her keys out to let us in.

"You have a key? Isn't that soon?" I questioned in shock.

"It's not like I'm moving in, he just gave me a key so I could let myself in and cook or wait for him," she shrugged.

Alice opened the door to reveal a very nicely decorated apartment; she led me down the hallway giving me a mini tour. She showed me his bedroom saying his bed was almost as comfortable as mine. She already knew how his bed felt? I didn't think down of her, kind of jealous because she wouldn't have slept with him unless he was something special. Then she showed me the bathroom and spare room.

"Did you sleep in here?" I asked puzzled.

"No, why?" Alice replied confused.

"The room looks lived in that's all," I said glancing around the room.

A shirt sitting on the chair caught my eye; it was Edwards the one he wore yesterday. Did Edward live here?

"Hey Al, does Edward live with Jasper?" I asked picking up the shirt.

"No, Jasper took me to his place before, why do you ask?" she replied.

"This is his shirt," I muttered.

I could still smell him on it. Oh he smelt good; the scent brought back the memories of him in this shirt. How it was tight around his muscular shoulders, clung just enough to his stomach to show off his abs and those damn eyes, the way he looked at me. And I was in my Edward coma, again. I couldn't do this here; Alice would never let me forget about it.

"Why is it here?" I asked trying to keep my mind from going back in Edward coma mode.

"I have no clue, ask him," Alice suggested.

"It's none of my business," I replied dropping the shirt back to its place and walked out of the room.

Alice wanted to make homemade pizza, she got the dough ready while I started cutting up the onions and green peppers. I was stirring the Italian sausage when my mind started to wander. How much did I know about Edward? We talked and shared things with each other but what did I really know about him? I didn't know where he lived? Why was his stuff here? What the heck are we? He could be a crazy person, or a member of the mob. Oh what if I piss him off, he'll have me bumped off or kill me himself. _Calm down Bella. _Just talk to him and casually ask if he's a member of the mob. Yeah that would go over well. He told me he wanted to get to know me, but maybe I was just too much. He left because he didn't know how to handle me and he was just trying to let me down easy. That had to be it, of course it is.

"Bella, have you heard anything I've said?" Alice asked, clearly annoyed.

"No, sorry," I said whispered.

"I could tell, you've been stirring and empty spot in the pan," she laughed.

"What were you saying?" I asked turning towards her.

"I was asking when you and Edward were going out," she said as she started to put together the pizza.

"It's supposed to be Wednesday," I said draining the meat.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Something with baseball, he said it was a surprise," I shrugged.

"It doesn't really matter what you do, as long as he's with you right?" Alice asked with a smile.

"Of course, I'm just so unsure," I said taking a deep breath.

"About what?" Alice asked.

"He just seems so fickle and it's giving me a headache," I explained.

"I don't know him that well but Jasper says he's a good guy and he really likes you," Alice smiled.

"He likes me," I sighed with a smile.

"Okay twelve-year-old girl with a crush, you know he wants you," she laughed.

"It's just nice to hear," I laughed.

We left the pizzas on the counter and looked through Jasper's DVD and CD collection.

"Put this in," I said tossing Bon Jovi's_ Slippery When Wet_. "Number two."

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love a bad name  
_  
I made a fist and sang into it...

_An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free_

Alice jumped next to me and sang too.

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah  
Oh! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done_

We turned to each other and sang together...

_Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
Hey, you give love a bad name _

After our impromptu concert to Jasper's couch we decided it was time to go. We were lucky enough to grab a cab.

"We should go sing karaoke," Alice exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'll suck," I huffed.

"Everyone sucks at it, Bell," Alice laughed.

"It could be fun," I said reluctantly.

"Ask Angela and Jessica if they want to go?" Alice suggested.

"Maybe Rosalie too?" I smiled.

"This is going to be so much fun," Alice jumped in her seat.

When we got to the bar my stomach started doing somersaults, I held my breath as I silently looked for Edward. Alice was gone instantly to meet Jasper. I finally found Edward behind the bar making drinks. He was looking hot as hell, he was pretty busy and it was warm in here so his shirt was plastered to his body. Holy shit. I stood just staring at him biting my lip unable to move or form thoughts.

"Go talk to him," Alice whispered and in a flash she was gone again. She really was like a fairy.

Blinked back into existence, I made my way to the end of the bar and sat staring at him patiently waiting for him to look my way. I took my sweater off and hung it on the back of the stool, when I looked back Edward was walking over with a grin on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked leaning over the bar.

"Alice," I said pointing towards where Alice and Jasper were all over each other. "Um... Alice and I made dinner for Jasper at his place."

"I'm jealous, when are you going to cook for me?" he asked pouting a little.

"You want me to cook for you?" I asked, shocked.

"I would love seeing you cook for me, sorry if that sounds caveman like," he smiled.

"No, I would love to cook for you," I beamed.

I would probably do anything for that man if he asked me to.

"Would you wear an apron and everything?" he joked leaning closer.

"I'll wear anything you want," I whispered and looked down.

"Anything?" he asked with that panty dropping smile of his.

Judging by the looks on the people around us, we were not talking as quietly as we thought.

"Yes," I said softly biting my lip.

"I'm gonna take a break," he said turning to Rose.

He walked around the bar and grabbed my hand pulling me off the stool.

"So, you want me to come with?" I laughed.

He pulled me behind the bar; I was barely able to grab my sweater as he escorted me out back.

"You shouldn't have come here," Edward said pulling me into him kissing me. The tip of his tongue darted quickly into my mouth sending tingles throughout my body. I almost lost my balance at the surprise but hung onto his neck.

"I'm sorry," I said when he backed away.

"Don't be," he smiled.

"Why did you say I shouldn't have come?" I asked confused.

"Because I want to be able to work, but I'll keep seeing you in this," he said with his eyes roaming my body.

"I see," I said putting my arms in the sweater about to put it on my shoulders.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

"No, I'm just self conscious," I said quietly.

"Don't be," he said running his hand over my shoulder, slipping the sweater off. "You're absolutely beautiful."

I was blushing like mad but my eyes couldn't look away like they normally did when I got shy. I looked up at him, lost in his emerald eyes.

He called me beautiful.

"That's sweet of you but what am I supposed to say to that? I don't know what to say when you say those sweet things?" I asked confused.

"You don't have to say anything, I'm not saying them for a reaction, I'm just stating the obvious," he smirked.

"There you go again Romeo, am I just supposed to stare at you, smile and give you a high five," I laughed.

"You're adorable," he said taking a hold of my hand pulling me close.

"So are you, silly," I said wrapping my arms around his neck smiling up at him.

I stood up to kiss him.

"Hey Eddie?" Emmett called, "Oh, sorry but we need your help in here."

"Gotta get back to work," he leaned down and kissed me quickly.

"One more?" I asked as he pulled away.

He turned back and picked me up into a kiss that lasted longer and left me in a daze. When I opened my eyes he was smiling at me, he held onto me by the waist pulling me along with him inside. He went behind the counter and got to work quickly. I couldn't tear my eyes from him; he glanced up at me and gave me a wink. I was dumbfounded by how gorgeous he was and baffled by how he would ever be attracted to me.

Alice came running up to me "We're ready to go," she bounced.

"Let me just say goodbye to Edward," I said turning to find an opening at the bar. I patiently waited my turn, when he finally came over I stepped up on the foot rest and whispered, "I'm gonna go."

"I'll take you home, I don't want you to go by yourself this late," he said, sounding concerned.

"Alice, Jasper and I are going to share a cab, so no need to worry," I smiled.

"Oh," he said sounding disappointed.

"Are you still coming by?" I asked whispering into his ear.

"Of course," he said quickly turning his head to catching my lips with his. That earned some enthusiastic howls from the crowd and a few dirty looks from a few girls that had been staring at Edward. That made me feel good.

"Thanks," I said against his lips.

"Anytime," he smirked.

I playfully rolled my eyes as I turned around and left with a smile on my face.

Alice and Jasper had a cab waiting, luckily they were wrapped up in each other so she couldn't question me. The cab ride was uncomfortable, but quick. They barely noticed when I exited the cab.

I slowly made my way up the giant set of stairs, it had been a long day and I wasn't sure how I was going to stay wake.

I changed into my sleep shorts and tank top and turned on my iPod dock for some sound to keep me awake.

I picked up my book and started to read. I must have read that same page for the fifth time before I realized that I wasn't even paying attention to laying there I remembered that I hadn't asked Edward why he left suddenly. Why was it my mind never worked when he was around. I was even more confused with this room at Jasper's that had Edwards stuff in it.

* * *

_**Edward**_

That night took forever to go by, besides the fist fight and drunk couple's spat, it was boring as hell until Bella came into the bar. It was a good surprise, figures that as soon as I got my manhood under control Bella had to come in wearing that top. Between her playful innuendos and the sweet way she blushed afterword, I don't know how I held myself back. On top of being beautiful, she was funny and had a way of easing some of the awkwardness even though she was nervous herself. And I loved the way she looked at me when she didn't think I was looking; it gave me the most amazing feeling.

Oh man I am being a sap.

Things are moving at an odd pace with us, we are obviously attracted to each other but it's just happening too quick. I just don't want to rush into anything. That doesn't change the fact that I still couldn't wait to see her. I stopped by home to grab a change of clothes because I was not going to sleep in my jeans again.

I walked up Bella's stairs two at a time and knocked on the door with no answer. I pulled out my phone and called her, no answer. Then decided to check the door, it was unlocked.

"Bella," I called out as I swung the door open.

Still no answer.

I looked around and saw the light on in her room. It didn't feel right walking into her apartment. Her bedroom door was open and I could hear music softly playing.

_Oh, my life is changing everyday,_  
_In every possible way._  
_And oh, my dreams, it's never quite as it seems,_  
_Never quite as it seems._

I looked into her room to see Bella asleep with her glasses on and a book next to her. She was laying on her side facing me with her hands at her face and bare legs curled up to her body.

I know I've felt like this before, but now I'm feeling it even more,  
Because it came from you.  
And then I open up and see the person falling here is me,  
A different way to be.

She looked angelic, I wanted to get into bed with her and hold her. I couldn't dare wake her; I dropped my bag next to her bed and went over to her desk to find a piece of paper.

_I want more impossible to ignore,_  
_Impossible to ignore._  
_And they'll come true, impossible not to do,_  
_Impossible not to do._

I wrote a quick note, folded the paper and walked over to Bella's bed. I leaned over her to drop the note on the pillow next to her; her sweet smell attacked my mind. She looked so innocent, and then she swung her arm hitting me in the chest. Her eyes popped open and she let out a scream. She pushed her hands against my chest and I grabbed them.

"Bella, it's me," I said forcefully.

It took her a few seconds to calm down but then she smiled.

"I didn't mean to scare you," I apologized.

"It's okay, what time is it?" she said with a yawn.

"After four, go back to sleep," I urged sitting on her side of her bed.

"No, I'm up," she said sitting up.

"You look so tired," I said genuinely concerned.

"You're here," she smiled and put her head on my shoulder.

My hands instantly went to her hair and her arms snaked around me. She looked up at me, I could see want in her eyes. I moved close to her, just inches away.

"Edward?" she whispered.

"Yes," I answered.

"Kiss me," she breathed.

She didn't have to ask me twice. Our lips met quickly and Bella pulled me on top of her I fell making her giggle.

"Now who's the clumsy one?" she laughed.

"You're lucky your cute," I said lifting myself before I hurt her.

"Oh am I?" she said putting her arms around my neck pulling me down.

I didn't have a chance to answer because her lips met mine as her hands moved down my back making me come closer to her. I pulled back and my eyes were drawn to a little sliver of skin that peeked out from the bottom of her shirt. Then I ran my hand across it causing her to move towards me. Her hands moved to the button of my jeans. I instinctively grinded my hips into hers and kissed her.

I pulled back "Bella, stop I can't do this," I said hesitating a little.

* * *

**_AN/No one shoot me_ _please, they've only known each other a week. _**

_**Bella is definitely getting more comfortable around Edward, which is a good thing.**_

_**But how will then end of this chapter effect that?  
**_

_**Songs in this chapter are...**_

_** You Give Love a Bad Name by Bon Jovi and **_

_**Dreams by The Cranberries**_

_**I totally forgot to do this the last few chapters but anyone who review will get a sneak peek**_

_**at the song title of the next chapter.**_

_**As always my beta sisterhoodfan is such a great help to me.  
**_


	10. Chapter 10 Sleep On It

_**AN/ Sorry for taking so long to update, busy past few weeks.**_

**_I promise I will be updating more regularly._**

**_This weeks rec's_**

**_A Rough Start by ItzMegan73~Loved this chapter  
_**

**_Falling in Love At A Coffee Shop byDazzlinSparkle05~ I almost cried  
_**

**_Not So Average by Thaigher Lillie~ Update soon girlie_**

**_Not many are updating, must be the nice weather.  
_**

**_I do not own Twilight or the characters, I do own a life size wall cling of Edward(on clearance for $15)_**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Sleep on It**

_I hope you don't mind me saying  
I think you're so lovely  
I hope you don't mind me staying  
Cause I might never leave  
We could rewind to nothing  
And start at the beginning  
Don't forget to breathe  
Baby, I don't have much  
But I've got more than enough to keep you  
Isn't it nice to touch  
Something solid you can cling to?  
Baby, I promise you this  
You don't know just what you're missing  
I've got everything you're wanting  
Maybe we could sleep on it tonight. _

_Sleep On It-Saving Jane_

_

* * *

_

_**Bella**_

What a way to wake up. I'll admit my first instinct was to punch him in the throat, and then I looked in his eyes and calmed down.

I adjusted my glasses as I sat up. He wanted me to go back to sleep, that wasn't going to happen.

I felt so calm and nervous, at the same time, when he was close.

I never ask for what I want but something took over me. Edward leaned in to kiss me and I pulled him down, so that he was now on top of me. He thought he hurt me by falling on me.

My hands caressed down his back, his _muscular_ back. In return he gently touched my bare stomach and I moved up towards him. I don't know how I ever got the nerve but I moved my hands to the button of his jeans. As he pushed his hips into mine I let out a small moan as he kissed me. I continued to try and unbutton his pants.

"Bella, stop I can't do this," he pulled away.

"What?" I questioned, out of breath.

"We can't do this," he sat up.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"This is moving too fast," he replied, shaking his head.

"Are you serious?" I said, completely in shock.

"It's not the fact that I don't want to…it's just that I don't think we should," he stated looking at the floor.

"And why is that?" I requested with a little attitude.

"This is a big step and we need to take it seriously," he turned and looked into my eyes.

"Of course I'm taking it seriously, but it's hard to control myself," I responded honestly.

"You think it's easy for me, I could love nothing more than to tear all your clothes off and make you scream my name," he said with a sad smile.

That thought made my peach quiver.

"You're killing me," I said smiling.

"You have to know how hard it is for me too," he said taking my hand.

"We can handle this, we're adults," I shrugged.

"I know, but not just yet," he replied giving me an optimistic look.

"So we put a hold on sex?"

"Yes," he said quietly.

"Will you still stay?" I asked afraid to know the answer.

"Yes, of course," he pulled me to him and put his arm around me.

"What is that?" I asked looking past him at a bag sitting on the floor.

"I brought a change of clothes,"

"Oh...okay," I said in surprise.

"Jeans really aren't that comfortable to sleep in."

"It's fine," I shook my head.

"Plus, I really doubt you want to smell the beer and tequila I spilled on me," he smiled.

"I don't care what you smell like," I shook my head.

"Even so, I could I use your shower?"

"Why did you ask? It's not like I'm going to say no," I laughed.

I got up and walked over to the bathroom door, I could feel his eyes on me. I turned around and caught him staring at me.

"Are you staring at my ass, Mr. Cullen?" I asked with my hand on my hip.

"Why do you ask? It's not like I'm going to say no," he grinned walking to me.

"Is that so? That's not very gentlemanly of you," I faked being shocked.

"Ah, but it is. I'm simply paying a lovely lady a compliment," he replied wrapping his arms around my waist, resting his hands on the small of my back.

"You have an answer to everything, don't you?" I asked looking up at him.

"I haven't been asked everything," he smirked.

I pushed him away. "Go take your shower, smart ass!"

He smiled at me, grabbed his bag and went into the bathroom.

I barely noticed music was still playing but I kept it on. I fixed the covers and laid back in bed. Then it hit me, Edward was naked on the other side of that very door I was staring at.

The image of water falling down his body gave me shivers and my peach tightened up.

How the fuck was I going to just lay with him?

The thought of him using my bar of soap, I've never wanted to be an inanimate object until this very moment. Lucky fucking bar of Dove.

I could do it fast, so I wouldn't be in total hell all night.

_Fuck it._

Every thought in my head pulled my hand to where I wanted Edward to touch me.

I closed my eyes and imagined his hands doing the work. I was breathing heavy and I started moving my fingers faster. I wanted him here, his lips on my neck and hands all over me. My toes curled up, I was getting close. I let out a quiet moan, hoping he didn't hear. The wave of hot and cold swept my body as I came.

My heart rate decreased and I opened my eyes only to see a set of wide green eyes staring at me.

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

I was instantly crimson.

"That was the sexiest thing I've ever seen," he stared.

"Oh my _God_," I buried my head in my pillow.

I heard him walk over and he was quickly lying with me.

"Look at me," he urged stroking my cheek.

"Not gonna happen," I mumbled into my pillow."Can we please just go to sleep," I begged.

"We can do whatever you want to do."

I quickly flipped over and turned off the music and light, leaving the desk lamp still on. I was facing away from him when his arms pulled me back to him, feeling his breath on my neck and his chin resting on my shoulder gave me chills.

"Are you okay?" he whispered.

"Yeah, it's just kind of mortifying," I said softly.

"So you know, that was an amazing site to see," he said honestly

"I can't believe you saw me," I said, turning into my pillow.

"I've never known any woman to do that because of me," he admitted truthfully.

"I doubt that."

"You're the only one that matters," he snuggled closer to me.

How is it he can make me smile when I want to scream. I turned around to face him, the light from the desk allowed me to barely make out the contours of his face; so I moved closer. The way he was looking at me made my heart ache. With one look he took all the feeling of rejection away.

He brushed his fingertips across my cheek, making me breath in deeply. The darkness was making my eyes heavy.

"Don't worry so much," he said quietly.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek and whispered "Goodnight, sweet Bella."

I wanted nothing more than to stare at him all night but I could barely keep my eyes open.

"Goodnight," I mumbled as my eyes closed.

I feel asleep with Edward's arms around me and his shallow breath on my face.

It was still dark out when I woke up snuggled into Edwards shoulder nook. I glanced up at him, still asleep. My mind was already in a panic that he was soon going to have to leave.

_Just breathe Bella...breathe._

Managing to calm myself down enough, I quickly fell back to sleep. I knew I was being ridiculous but honestly, what woman wouldn't freak out when they found out that Edward was to leave soon.

When my eyes were met by the harsh sun, I had a feeling of sadness, I dreamt about Edward but couldn't remember it. Upset that it was over, I begged myself to fall back asleep so my dream could continue. That didn't happen.

Still lying on his shoulder, I stretched and looked up at him; eyes still closed. Snuggling closer to him I let my arm lay on his stomach. I could feel the lines of his muscles through his shirt. My eyes were glued to my fingers that were tracing those lines.

"Are you having fun?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I jerked my head up.

"It's a good way to wake up, by all means continue," he smiled.

Without thinking I kept tracing.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked glancing up at him.

"Best night's sleep ever," he stretched.

"Stop being sarcastic," I said slapping his stomach.

"Ah, so you want to fight?" he moved fast tickling my sides.

I yelped and tried to move away but he was hovering over me.

"I give, I give," came out in a squeal.

I pushed against him almost flinging myself off the bed but was able to grab a hold of Edward. We both were laughing so hard that we didn't ever notice he was lying on top of me and our faces were inches away from each others.

I threaded my fingers in his hair and kissed him, fuck my morning breath. I broke my legs free from under him and brought them close to wrapped around his waist.

"Bella, I know we can't put this off forever and I don't want to," he pulled away.

"I'll stop trying to tempt you," I smiled.

"That's pretty much impossible," he declared cupping my face, rubbing his thumb along my cheek.

"None of that mister," I swatted his hand away.

"You don't want me to touch you like that?" he asked sadly.

"I don't want you to tempt me," I replied.

"I won't stop touching you," he said playfully leaning in to kiss me on the cheek.

"Alright heartbreaker what do you want for breakfast," I pushed him off me.

"How about we grab something downstairs? The stuff you've been bringing Rose has tasted great," he suggested.

"So you're the reason she keeps giving me orders every other day,"

"You sure know how to bake," he said rubbing his stomach.

"All you have to do is ask, I'll make you whatever you want."

"That's not a good idea, I would never stop eating," he laughed.

I smiled and shook my head as I dug through my drawers deciding what to wear. I settled on jeans and a white t-shirt.

"You can change in here, I'll use the bathroom," I said scooping up my clothes on my way.

It was going to be a busy day so I pulled my hair up off my neck so I would stay cool. After applying light make up I knocked on the door to my room.

"I'm dressed," he yelled.

_Damn._

He looked gorgeous in just jeans and an _ACDC_ shirt.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I said throwing my clothes in the hamper.

We both got our keys and phones and Edward picked up his bag. I was depressed by that, he would have to leave soon. It's not like I had time to spend all day with him but I wanted to. I picked up the ads and locked the door, he grabbed my hand and we walked down the stairs.

"You decide what you want and I'm going to make coffee," I said walking behind the counter.

He looked like a kid in a candy store, face to the glass undecided what he wants; it was the most adorable thing.

"You are too cute," I laughed.

"You're not so bad yourself," he winked.

"Know what you want?" I asked.

"It all looks so good, you pick."

I put two blueberry muffins on a plate and poured us two cups of coffee. I walked over to the table in front of the window that Edward picked out.

"You're not allergic to blueberries are you?" I asked sitting down.

He shook his head no while taking a drink of coffee.

"Are you working today?" I wondered.

"All day actually, so I can have tomorrow off," he answered.

"Me too! Are you going to tell me what we are doing?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Impatient?" he joked.

"Just wondering," I shrugged.

"You'll find out tomorrow," he smiled.

"Tease," I laughed.

We ate and talked about our plans for tomorrow. He would be coming over at noon; we would go out to lunch and then the surprise.

"Can you give me Rosalie's number?"

"Sure, but why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Wouldn't you like to know," I smirked.

"Yes, I would," he revealed.

"Are you nervous for me to be friends with your sister?" I teased.

"Of course not, I'll text it to you," he smiled.

Before you knew it our time was up and I had to open the bakery.

"Do you need some help?" he asked sincerely.

"No, you go get some sleep. You have to work late," I said cleaning up our mess.

He didn't listen, I unlocked the door and he helped me refill and stock a few things. I hung up the hiring ads on the window and door.

"Edward, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Could you maybe ask your boss if you could put one of these up at the bar?" I asked shyly.

"I think that can be arranged," he smirked.

"Thanks," I kissed him on the cheek.

"I do need to get some more sleep," he yawned.

"Go sleepyhead, you've got a food in your belly and that should make you fall asleep quickly," I patted his stomach.

"It'll take longer because you won't be there," he said affectionately.

"Kiss ass," I rolled my eyes.

He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"I wasn't joking," he looked into my eyes.

I melted into his arms and laid my head on his chest. I wanted so badly to crawl back into bed with him.

The bell rang on the door and I had to part from Edwards comfortable arms.

"Hi Mike," I greeted.

We had a brief back and forth about what needed to be done in the back.

"I'll see you later sweet Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

I held onto him to keep him close for a moment longer, my eyes closed to take him in. He ran his fingers along my cheek causing me to open my eyes and look up at him.

"I'll miss you," he said gently pushing his lips against mine.

"I'll miss you too," I mumbled into his chest.

He was gone and I was once again left breathless.

* * *

_**Edward**_

I was laying in bed willing sleep to come, but my mind wouldn't stop racing. Bella was becoming very important to me; I wanted to spend every waking hour with her. I don't think I could go a day without seeing her and didn't want to even think about it. Deciding not to have sex was hard as fuck, she was gorgeous and it took everything I had to stop. I've made bad decisions in the past and didn't want to do that again.

My next move had to be chosen carefully, if I did this wrong I could lose everything I cared about. These things could potentially drive Bella away; I could not handle that thought. I came to the conclusion that I would tell her...soon.

* * *

_**Bella**_

It was busy as fuck today and people where grouchy, which put me in a bad mood. I am amazed by how upset people will get if we are out of their favorite pastry. Like it's a conspiracy against them, they take everything horrible that has ever happened to them out on you. I just don't understand if you don't like your life, change it. Life is too short to go through it upset and unhappy all the time.

Snap out of if Bella. Think rainbows, butterflies, unicorns and cotton candy. Go to your happy place...no don't go there you'll never get back to the real world. Too late...Edward.

A smile spread across my face, then I realized that I was supposed to be looking over the applications just turned in. I eventually decided to have them come in tomorrow morning for interviews. We desperately needed help; more people should have been hired before opening.

The obsession of staring at my phone started to take over my brain, hoping Edward would call or text me. Then dread spread over me when I remembered the hours of prep work ahead of me. I loved what I do, but these long hours were killing me. It probably would help if I slept more but how could I when I was waiting for Edward to come by.

We were still open and Mike was up front impatiently waiting for closing time.

"Mike, just go home. I can handle it," I told him.

"You sure?" he hesitated.

"We're not that busy, I'll be fine," I assured him.

"Okay have a good night Bella," he said running out the door.

He must have had a date or something; no guy would run that fast to get home to do anything else.

Thankfully I had music to entertain me; I turned the music up a little. I could see the front from where I was working in the back; no one ever came in this late.

_You made a mistake  
On the day that you met me and lost your way  
You saw all the signs  
But you let it go _

I started singing along.

_You closed your eyes  
I should've told you to leave  
Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me  
But you're hard to resist  
When you're on your knees begging me _

I moved my hips and sang as I mixed together the ingredients for cinnamon rolls.

_I tear you down  
I make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me _

I shook my head as I sang.

_I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel_

"I would have to disagree," I heard a voice.

My eyes flew to the door where Edward was leaning against the frame of. I was speechless, in shock and embarrassed by my horrible singing voice. Especially Edward catching me, his voice was amazing and I probably sounded like a drowning cat.

"What?" I asked automatically.

He flashed his crooked grin at me; I instantly wanted him closer to me.

"You were singing that you're not an angel, I disagree," he crossed the room.

"Oh," I said quietly.

"You're definitely worthy of being called and angel," he said holding my face in his hands. He kissed me so soft I barely felt his lips.

"Can I call you my angel?" he whispered against my lips.

"You can call me whatever you want," I smiled.

"I'll call you anything, especially mine," he leaned in to kiss me.

"Good line," I giggled backing away a little.

"I try," he joked.

"I'm glad to see you but why are you here?"

"I had to see you before work," he revealed.

"Another good one," I laughed.

He stared into my eyes for a few seconds before saying "I should be going."

"Thank you so much for stopping by, it will help me get through the hours of prep work I ahead of me," I hugged him.

"You're going to be here by yourself late tonight?" he put on a voice that sounded like a concerned boyfriend.

_Did I just think of him as my boyfriend?_

"I'll be fine," I smiled up at him.

He looked at me concerned.

"My dad made me take a self defense class when I moved here and sends me mace by the case," I assured him.

"I just want you to be safe," he looked down to me.

"I will be, now get to work before you're late," I pushed him away.

He moved to me and set his hands on my hips. My lady bits tingled at this touch. I put my hands on his chest and stood on my toes to kiss him. I could barely reach so he put his hands on my ass to aide me to him. He held onto me, which was good because that made me weak. At this moment I wanted nothing more than to just keep his arms around me. I knew he had to leave and I had a lot to do. I would see him soon enough.

After he left it took me a few minutes to get back to work. My Edward coma struck again. Alice stopped by and offered to help, but I sent her away since she already had a busy day. Hours later I got everything done and was rewarding myself with a bubble bath.

Alice was passed out on the couch watching one of those cheesy movies on SyFy. We had so much fun laughing at how stupid those were. I walked into the bathroom hearing something about pterodactyls from the TV and I couldn't help but laugh.

The bubble bath was started and I went to get my sleep clothes. I set my cell phone on the edge of the tub and relaxed.

Then all the questions came that I never asked Edward, when he was around they didn't matter. I chalked it up to him consuming my every thought and need. Maybe I was afraid to know, but maybe it didn't matter is why I could easily forget about the questions.

I ended up falling asleep and was awaken by my phone buzzing.

_**I'm probably not going to be able to come by tonight~Edward**_

I quickly dried off and dressed.

_**Why not?~Bella**_

_**Long story, I'll explain later~Edward**_

That pissed me off, why couldn't he tell me now. I wanted an explanation why I wouldn't see him.

I tossed and turned trying to sleep but never got there. I ended up either staring at the ceiling or out my window for hours. My eyes were heavy when I heard a knock on the front door

I walked to the door and looked through the peephole, it was Edward! I flung the door open not even caring I was in my underwear and tank top. I threw my arms around him and he winced. Stepping back I saw something I didn't see at first, he had a black eye.

"What the hell happened to you?"

* * *

_**AN/ Another cliffy! **_

**_I know kind of embarassing, right?_**

**_All reviews get the song title of the next chapter_**, **_p__lease review!_**

**_Songs in this chapter_**

**_I'm Not An Angel by Halestorm~ Love them check it out_**

**_My beta sisterhoodfan thanks a million.  
_**


	11. Chapter 11 Take Me Out to The Ballgame

_**AN/Hmm... only one review, I want to know what you readers are thinking, **_

_**if it sucks tell me I can't grow without criticism.**_

_**Rec.'s this week...**_

_**I started reading Amongst The Living by DazzlinSparkle05~ I was cracking up the whole time**_

_**Family of Perfection by DazzlinSparkle05~ An outtake**_

_**As always I do not own Twilight but I do own the fact that I want to see Vampire's Suck. **_

_**Does that make me a horrible fan?  
**_

* * *

**Chapter 11 Take Me Out To The Ball Game**

_Take me out to the ball game,  
Take me out with the crowd.  
Buy me some peanuts and Cracker Jack,  
I don't care if I never get back,  
Let me root, root, root for the Cubbies,  
If they don't win it's a shame.  
For it's one, two, three strikes, you're out,  
At the old ball game._

_

* * *

__**Edward**_

I felt bad about going over to Bella's so late without her knowing. It was obvious she was irritated; she didn't text me back when I couldn't give her the details of why I might not make it over. It was impossible to tell her what was going on at the time. Needless to say she was shocked to see me.

"I got punched," was the first thing that came to mind.

"Obviously," she shot back.

"Something happened at the bar and I had to stop it," I walked in.

"Why would you put yourself in danger?" she leaned in to look at my eye.

"This guy got rough with Rose," I flopped down on her couch. Bella looked concerned."She's fine, just shaken up, I couldn't tell you what was going on because the police where there."

"What did he do to her?" she sat down next to me.

"Rose said he grabbed her by the arm and jerked her around. And … um... touched her," I leaned my head on the back of the couch. Bella stayed silent.

"So Emmett's going to be her shadow for a while," I continued.

"What did he do? He must be furious," she asked in shock.

"He's pissed that he wasn't there. That was a good thing, because he would be in jail right now," I raked my hands across my face.

Sitting there I thought about how scared Rosalie looked, how I never wanted to see anyone like that again. If Bella was ever in that situation I would hope someone would help her, if I wasn't around.

"I don't know what I would have done in his situation, if you were..." I didn't even want to think about that.

"Don't worry," she moved closer to me "Remember my stockpile of mace?" she smirked.

Bella was unbelievable, she was trying to cheer me up after a bar fight at three o'clock in the morning.

"I know you can take care of yourself, I'm just saying," I put my arm around her.

"Are you in pain?" she looked up at me.

She noticed the tenseness of my shoulder and lifted away from me.

"Just sore," I pulled her back.

"Are you going to stay?" she asked quietly.

"For a little bit, I have to go over to Rose and Emmett's, my parents are on their way."

"Go Edward, your family needs you," she urged.

"I'll stay until you fall asleep," I pulled her by the hand to the bedroom.

She curled up against me her head on my shoulder, snug in her bed.

"We can cancel tomorrow," she said softly.

"Don't even think about it, you can't weasel your way out of it," I tightened my arm around her.

"Sleep, my sweet angel," I whispered into her hair.

Her eyes closed and she exhaled deeply and smiled. Before long she was asleep and her grip on me weakened.

When I finally managed to slip away from her she made the cutest sleeping noises, wrinkling her forehead. I couldn't help but watch her sleep. I brushed the hair away from her face and kissed her on the forehead as I left.

* * *

_**Bella**_

When I woke up my hand felt for the warm body next to me but found the cold indention of what was there. I huffed and forced myself out of bed.

I stood at my closet then went to my dresser; I paced back and forth before deciding on jeans and a red tank top.

It felt good not to have to go downstairs immediately when I woke up. I did a few chores and straightened up a bit before heading down. I ended up hiring both Maggie and Kate; they both had backgrounds in food service.

Angela asked for some help in the kitchen, which turned out to be a longer than I anticipated.

"Shit it's eleven-thirty! I need to get ready," I ran from the back I tripped on the door jam and fell to the floor landing on my wrist.

I did my makeup and curled my hair making it wavier. I was anxious as hell, pacing the whole apartment not able to keep still. My hands fidgeted with the ends of my hair, it was twelve-sixteen when he finally knocked on my door. I sprinted to open it; he was wearing his usual jeans and a white t-shirt this time. How was it possible for a man to look that handsome without even trying. Note to self, must somehow get Edward in a suit.

"Hi," I beamed.

"Hello gorgeous," he answered.

I blushed and turned my head away.

"Please don't turn away. I love seeing the color of your cheeks when you blush."

"You charmer," I rolled my eyes.

"What happened?" he touched the wrist brace I had to put on.

"Old football injury acting up," I joked.

"Are you okay?" he rubbed my wrist.

"Yeah, when I fell I had to put on my brace."

"You fell?" he said concerned.

"I was in a hurry to get ready and tripped," I shrugged.

"Bella, you have to take better care of yourself," he kissed my wrist.

"It's better now, that's all I needed," I smiled.

"How is Rosalie doing?" I asked as we walked out the door.

"She's better, my mom kind of has a healing power; we all feel better when she's around,"

I couldn't help smiling as he talked so fondly about his mom.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," he led me down the stairs.

"Am I dressed okay?"

"You're dressed perfectly," he looked me over.

A cab ride later we were at Millennium Park, it had been a while since I had been; I was still excited to be here. We walked and looked at the outdoor art galleries, the architecture was simply beautiful. When we got to "The Bean" we made funny faces into thirty-three foot tall stainless steel cloud gate.

"I should have brought my camera," I said, disappointed.

"Come here," he pulled me against him. He got out is phone and wrapped his free hand around my stomach. I leaned my head against his chest and he rested his head on mine. He took the picture and I smiled contently.

"Ready to eat?" he whispered in my ear.

"Sure," I shrugged.

We walked in the grass for a while, I really wasn't paying attention to where we were going, I saw Jasper out of the corner of my eye.

"Where's Alice?" I wondered out loud.

"Why?" he asked puzzled.

"Jasper is standing there waiting," I pointed.

"He's here to help me," Edward revealed.

"What?"

"He brought lunch for us."

"You did this?" I asked Jasper.

"Edward packed it, I just set it up," he said quietly.

"Thank you Jasper," I smiled.

"You're welcome," he said in his sweet southern accent. Alice sure did know how to pick them.

"You cooked," I sat on the blanket.

Jasper quietly disappeared as Edward knelt on the ground and unpacked the food.

"Not really cooked…more like put in containers, simple stuff just sandwiches and fruit," he opened and offered the container of strawberries.

"There's nothing simple about this, this is...perfect."

He smiled that crooked grin of his, "I'm glad you like it."

I sat Indian style across from him eating the assortment of fruit.

"Tell me something...anything," I asked.

"When I first saw you today, I wanted nothing more than to run my fingers through your hair,"

"Really?" his answer surprised me.

"May I?" he asked sweetly.

I simply nodded yes.

He moved closer, his hand touched my cheek on its way. I looked at him; his eyes were closed as his fingers softly pulled the hair at the nape of my neck, sending tingles through my body. His fingers combed the length of my curls over and over before eventually stopping at my shoulder. He urged me towards him and I mimicked his hand placement, showing him I also wanted him closer.

"As good as you imagined?" I broke the silence.

"You have no idea," he leaned his forehead against mine.

"Maybe I should put my hair up for the rest of the date?" I teased.

"Probably," he sat back.

We finished eating and decided to move into the shade of a nearby tree. Edward sat down and leaned against the tree and invited me to sit with him. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I breathed in his scent. I sighed and closed my eyes taking in the warm weather and enjoying being in Edward's arms.

"Where did you even find a red and white checkered blanket?" the stupidest question popped into my head.

"Rose, I think she has one of everything," he joked.

"Did your whole family help you?" I laughed.

"Kind of, the cooler is Emmett's for camping, my mom grew the fruit and I guess my dad helped with part two of the date."

"There's more? I would be content to stay like this," I laid my head on Edward's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I think you'll love the next part," he tightened his grip around me.

"When do we need to get going?" I snuggled closer to him.

"We've still got time," he exhaled.

"Good," I sighed.

We sat in silence for a moment before I spoke.

"Tell me something I don't know about you."

He hesitated before speaking. "It's really hard not being around you. When I have to leave you I'm already thinking about the next time I get to see you," he revealed.

"Really?" I sat up and he pulled me onto his lap.

"Of course Bella, you're amazing, funny, and sweet. I can't stop thinking about you," he said sweetly.

I wrapped my arms around him.

"So, I said a good thing?"

"Edward, I feel the same way. When you leave I can't breathe, like you took all the air with you," I smiled gently.

"Oh Bella," he wrapped his arms around me tighter.

I felt his chest vibrate but I didn't say anything for fear of ruining the moment.

Edward held me in relative silence, brushing the hair away from my face.

"What are we?" I mumbled.

"What do you want to be?"

"I don't care as long as I'm with you," I said shyly.

"I want to be with you too," he lifted my chin up with his index finger.

I stared into his eyes unable to form a sentence for a minute. _Oh my fucking God he wants me. _I really needed to hear him say it.

"Are you serious?" I stood up and looked at him wide-eyed.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he also stood up looking irritated.

I threw my arms around his neck and held onto him in a death grip.

My face was buried into his chest; I could feel his hands on my back playing with the ends of my hair.

"I'm sorry," I backed away "Queen of overreaction here."

"I love that you never hold back with your emotions, even if you don't want to," he held my hand.

"It's embarrassing," I looked down.

"It's the purest form of you Bella," he bent down to meet my gaze.

"Always the perfect response," I placed my hands on his chest.

"Not always. We need to go."

I smiled as we cleaned up our little mess.

"One more thing before we go," he pulled something from a bag.

I looked at him puzzled as I unfolded it, "A Cubs shirt? We're going to a Cubs game? Shouldn't you take someone who's a fan?" I slipped the shirt on over my tank top.

"After this you will be," he pulled on his shirt.

"My dad's never gonna believe this," I shook my head.

"We'll take pictures," Edward grinned.

Jasper appeared to take the cooler and blanket away. We thanked him again and were on our way.

Walking towards Wrigley Field was crazy, there were enthusiastic fans everywhere.

"This is amazing," I declared.

"Wait until we get inside," he replied.

Someone came around with a camera and took our picture in front of the Wrigley Field sign. Once inside it was a blur of souvenir and concession stands. Edward got a couple of waters and led us to our "awesome seats" as he called them. When we walked up the stairs and I saw the field, I was taken back; who knew grass and ivy could be so beautiful.

Edward noticed me stop "Amazing isn't it?"

I shook my head in astonishment. Edward took my hand and found our seats. Edward was right, we had really good seats. We were five rows back and sat between third base and home plate.

"I know nothing about baseball, so I'm going to be asking a lot of questions," I warned him.

"I'll be happy to answer all of them," he smiled back.

He was explaining the basics, Charlie had done this many times but I just never got it. Edward was trying to tell me who the players were when a man and woman came to the seats next to ours.

He looked surprised but smiled at them. He stood up and hugged them both. I awkwardly watched his interaction with them.

He turned to me "Bella, these are my parents Esme and Carlisle."

* * *

_**AN/Cute Cute Cute, maybe a little too cute?**_

_**Millennium Park is an amazing place to visit.**_

_**I was never a baseball fan until my husband took me to a Cubs game,**_

_**Wrigley Field is really beautiful.**_

_**I'll post links for you to see both**_

_**My beta helped me sooo much with this chapter, thank you sisterhoodfan  
**_


	12. Chapter 12 Iris

**_AN/ Please review people, your reading but not saying anything,_**

**_I want to know what your thinking._**

**_Fic Rec's_**

**_Dig by Thaigher Lillie(kind of a Badward if you will)_**

**_Unthinkable by Thaigher Lillie(Team Real Life Edward...love it)_**

**_Edward Wallbanger by feathersmmmm(she updated, if your not reading this you should be ashamed)_**

**_As always I do not own Twilight or the characters...that's StephM. I do own the plot of this crazy love story.  
_**

* * *

**Chapter 12 Iris**

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
'Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
'Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything feels like the movies  
And you bleed just to know you're alive

Iris-Goo Goo Dolls

* * *

_**Edward**_

Bella was obviously in shock but it seemed to pass quickly.

"Nice to meet you," Bella stood and shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too," my mom said wearily.

My dad took over explaining the game to Bella, she seemed to be enjoying the conversation. Mom on the other hand kept flashing me her "mom look" . I'll admit I'm scared of that look, only because you never knew what it meant. I could be a good thing or a very bad thing.

The game started and my dad and Bella were still talking.

"Hey dad, are you trying to steal my date?" I joked.

"She is quite lovely, but my heart belongs to another," he brought my mothers hand to his lips and she giggled.

"So that's where Edward gets his charm from," Bella smiled at their display. Both of my parents laughed.

My mother motioned for her and dad to switch places. This too could be good or bad.

"What do you do Bella?" my mother asked.

"I run my own bakery," Bella happily admitted.

They fell into an easy talk about the joys of baking. I gave my dad a quick smile and he nodded back. My mom could always see the good in everyone and it was obvious she liked Bella.

"Edward, this looks terrible in the sunlight," my mother pointed out my black eye.

"I'm fine Mom," I assured her.

"Its kind of a chivalry badge," Bella smiled at me.

"It was incredible what he did for Rose," Mom beamed with pride.

"Yes, it was. Is she doing okay?" Bella asked with honest concern.

"She is doing better, still shaken up," she then filled Bella in on our family. How for every Christmas my dad bought us all season tickets for the Cubs. And they decided to come today, not knowing I would be here.

I was facing the field not really paying attention to the game, but watching Bella out of the corner of my eye.

"Who's winning?" Bella whispered to me.

"Uh..." I noticed my parents had gotten up.

"Preoccupied?" she smiled.

"I like seeing you get along with my mom," I touched her hand.

"She is very nice and so is your dad, I can see where you get it from."

The crowd roared and we both turned to the field.

"What did we miss?" she asked.

"Home run," I exclaimed.

My eyes were drawn to the excitement but I could see Bella staring at me.

"See something you like?" I turned to her.

"Maybe," she smirked.

"Are you hungry?" I asked.

"No, but I'm going to the restroom. Can yo point me in the direction?" she stood up.

She smiled back at me when she got to the end of the aisle. I watched her walk up the stairs and saw my parents heading down.

What the hell was I going to say to them?

"Where's Bella?" my mom asked.

"She went to the restroom."

"Edward, you let her go by herself?" my mother smacked me on the arm.

"She's a tough girl, she was raised by a cop," I shrugged.

"Tough girl or not, you should have taken her," my mother gave me a disappointed look.

"I know, I know," I shook my head.

"Edward, I hate to pry but what is going on?" she questioned.

"I'm on a date with Bella," I knew my mother wouldn't be satisfied with that answer.

"Yes, but why?" she stared at me.

She was very vocal about her opinions on how I needed to live my life. Her heart only wanted what was best in my situation.

"Mom, this has to change sometime and Bella is..."

"She doesn't know, does she?" Mom interrupted.

I didn't have to answer, my mom could read me like a book.

"You have to tell her Edward," she urged.

"I'm trying to find the perfect time," I rubbed my forehead.

"Sooner rather than later," she added.

"Yes, I will," I nodded.

I saw Bella heading back and stood to welcome her back with a hug. My lips brushed her neck quickly and she giggled and pushed me away.

We watched the game and Bella seemed to be enjoying it. She had her feet on the seat, legs against her chest and chin on her knees staring at the field. Her eyes would dart with every movement of the ball and her head would lift when the ball would make it into the outfield. My dad caught me observing Bella and smiled. All he ever wanted was his children to be happy. He could tell I enjoyed being around Bella and that made him happy. Mom liked Bella but I was still unsure if I had her approval.

Before you knew it, it was the seventh inning and we had to teach Bella the Cubs way to sing Take Me out to the Ballgame. She smiled and sang with us and seemed to enjoy it.

"This is so much fun, this was really a good idea," she whispered in my ear.

I spent the rest of the game half paying attention to the score, half thinking about ways to get closer to Bella.

The game was over we beat Cardinals 10 to 6, and my parents invited us out to dinner. We went to the same place after every game and shared a pizza. My parents got to know Bella better and I could tell my mom was starting to like Bella more and more. She even wanted to stop by the bakery this week sometime. Dad was impressed by Bella but didn't say as much, he didn't have to.

I couldn't help but stare at Bella, she was laughing at something my mom said. She was a beautiful person inside and out, she didn't force herself to be that way; she just was.

* * *

_**Bella**_

Meeting Edwards parents...already! He didn't know they would be here judging by the look on his face. His dad was just as sweet at Edward and just as handsome. Esme was beautiful and had a natural ease about her. We talked about baking she seemed genuinely interested.

I needed to get away for a minute to clear my head. All I could think about was Edwards arms wrapped around me. I didn't want to do something inappropriate out of reflex.

When I got back Edward looked like he was having an important conversation with his mom; I decided to walk slower so I didn't interrupt. He was killing me with that hug, that boy would be the death of me.

He got me to sing, scratch that scream Take me out to the Ballgame. Edward spent most of the game watching me, he thought he was being inconspicuous.

Dinner was great, who doesn't love pizza, I couldn't believe Esme wanted to stop by sometime. She was making it easy to like her. Carlise was so funny, he has us all cracking up with his corny jokes.

Being with them made me miss my parents, when Esme hugged me goodbye I almost cried. She was very different from my mom but somehow I felt a form of motherly love in her hug. We traded phone number before going our separate ways.

We were walking down the dark street, Edwards hand held mine tightly on our way to the train.

"You seemed to enjoy yourself today," Edward said.

"Of course I did, how couldn't I? This was definitely the best date in the history of dating," I joked.

"Alright smarty," he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"It was really great," I yawned.

"Did I wear you out?" he asked.

"Being out in the sun always makes me tired," I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"Lets take a cab instead of the train, we'll get home quicker."

Before I could object he was pulling me into a cab. I laid my head on the back of the seat and then rolled it onto his shoulder, barely keeping my eyes open. I felt his fingers brush my cheek, it startled me awake.

"We're almost home," he whispered.

"I shouldn't have fallen asleep, " I apologized.

"Your adorable when you sleep," he confessed.

"You watch me sleep?" I mumbled.

"Yes, its kind of entertaining," he laughed.

"I don't know what I do but I'm glad you get to see it," I blinked.

"You just talk...mostly about me," he pulled me out of the cab.

"I do not!" the shock woke me up.

"You do, nothing embarrassing. I will say that yours hands roam a lot though," he smirked.

"Oh God," I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Its okay, I've woke up with my hands in inappropriate places too," he talked quietly as we walked up the stairs.

"Like where Mr. Cullen?" I smiled

"Your...um...ladies and I have been well acquainted," he whispered.

"You've met Good N' Plenty and I wasn't even conscious to enjoy it," I said loudly.

"Good N' Plenty?" he questioned.

"Yeah, I named my boobs, guys name their dicks," I turned to unlock the door.

"Good point," he smiled.

"Did you?" I asked shyly glad my back was turned.

"Nope, never crossed my mind," he laughed.

"I'll name him for you, I'll have to meet him first though," I walked in not really knowing what I said until it was too late.

"That's very...thoughtful of you," he blushed slightly.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way," I covered my face with my hands.

"So you don't want to?"

"I never said that, I just said it to be funny, Now I sound like a slut just wanting to see your peen," I shook my head.

"You could never sound like a slut," he replied.

"Why do I always have to take the conversation to some crazy place?" I threw my purse on the couch.

"You're tired, don't beat yourself up."

I kicked my shoes off and lifted the shirt Edward gave me over my head. For being this late it was still hot in here. I tossed the shirt into my bedroom on my way to the kitchen.

"Thirsty?" I looked at him.

"Yeah," he followed me.

I made us two glasses of ice water, nothing better after a hot day,

"Bella you have no reason to be shy or watch what you say around me," he leaned against the island across from me.

I thought for a minute before speaking. "Sometimes I feel like I know you and other times I don't know anything about you," I let out a deep sigh.

"I'll tell you anything you want,"he gave me an optimistic look.

"That's not what I meant, I don't even know what I was trying to say," I leaned back on the counter.

He didn't say anything, he was waiting for me to continue.

"I have a million questions, but every time your around you kind of erase my brain and by the time it resets I totally forget about asking you anything," I set my glass down.

"I'm sorry," he pushed off the island and moved to me.

"What are you apologizing for?" I placed my hands on his chest.

"I can see your frustrated and its my fault," he said sadly

We stood in silence, I know I was being absurd.

"Are you staying?" was the only thing I was concerned about.

"Yes, I'm going to take a shower. I had Jasper bring me an overnight bag," we headed to my room.

"Do you mind if I take one first? My head is throbbing and I feel like a sweaty pig," I picked up the damp fabric from my stomach.

"Of course, I hope the shower helps," he unpacked his sleep clothes.

I gathered my bathroom needs and headed in.

* * *

_**Edward**_

I could smell her shampoo when I entered the bathroom. I inhaled deeply taking it all in. I couldn't have showered faster, I didn't want to be away from Bella anymore than I had to.

When I opened the door Bella was sitting on her bed reading, with her glasses falling down her nose.

She looked up and smiled, she was beautiful, perfect in her pajama pants and tank top. Bella put her book down and walked to me.

"I was thinking...since this was a date I would like a goodnight kiss. One that gives me butterflies and makes my legs quiver," she said confidently.

I moved into her.

"No, no It has to be at the door," she pulled me out of her room and to the front door and shut it behind us and smiled.

"I had a really good time, the game was an amazing experience, your parents are great even though I was super surprised to meet them," she started off.

"I had a lot of fun and I knew you would like the game," I smiled.

She looked up at me.

"Would you like to go out again?" I felt like a teenager afraid of rejection.

"I would love to," she stepped closer.

She put me under pressure wanting this earth shattering kiss. How the hell was I supposed to live up to it?

Bella was staring at her feet, glasses falling down her nose and cheeks flush; she was waiting nervously. I pushed her chin up to look at me, her eyes were locked on mine. My lips moved quickly to her and her body crashed into mine. Her arms held a tight grip around my neck pulling me down to her and my hands were on her back keeping her close. Bella's lips pushed against mine so gently. When our lips finally parted she looked up and me and I pulled her to my chest, never wanting to let go.

"Thanks," she mumbled into my chest.

"Why are you thanking me for kissing you?"

"I'm thanking you for holding me up. Because that was one hell of a kiss," she smiled up at me.

I leaned my neck down and kissed her softly and pulled her back to me.

"I really should be getting in," she smiled and before I knew it she was gone and shut the door behind her.

I stood there confused but then she cracked the door and had a big cheesy grin on her face. Her playfulness was the thing that drew me to her.

"Don't be so serious, do you think I'd leave you out here?" she joked.

"You want me to come in?" I asked coyly.

She didn't say anything just wiggled her index finger calling me to her. I pushed the door making her jump back. I quickly grabbed Bella making her squeal. She was able to get out of my grip and ran to her bedroom door.

"Scared are we?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Never," she ran giggling into her room.

I chased after and found her hiding under the covers, I tore back the blanket startling her. I crawled over and attacked her sides making her laugh.

"I have to pee, I have to pee," she managed to get out between laughs.

Those are the words that will get anyone to stop tickling you.

She jumped up and looked at me. "Sucker!" she taunted as she tackled me.

I let out a small cry because my shoulder was still sore. She was sitting on top of me trying to tickle me but failing.

"No fair,you shouldn't be able to use your muscles," she laughed.

I gripped her hips and pushed her on her back.

"If I didn't used them then I couldn't do this," I hovered about her.

"Very true," she giggled.

I couldn't help stare at her, she was mesmerizing when she laughed. I dropped down and kissed her cheek before surprise attacking her sides making her howl with laughter. After a few minutes my shoulder started hurting and she stopped fighting back.

"So not fair," she huffed smiling slightly.

I grabbed my shoulder, I felt tiny spasms. When I moved to lay next to her, her chest was still heaving to catch her breath. She immediately turned towards me laying her arm across my torso and head on my shoulder

I wrapped my arms around her and she nuzzled closer to my neck.

"Are you sore?"

"A little, my shoulder just locked up," I rotated my shoulder to loosen it up.

"And your eye?" she gently touched the area under my eye.

"I'm fine," I kissed the top of her head.

Everything got suddenly quiet as she silently drummed her fingers on my chest. Judging from her frequent sighs, she had something on her mind.

"Bella, is everything okay?" I moved to look into her eyes.

She was quiet before she took a deep breath.

"I have so many questions, part of me is afraid to know," she sat up on her elbows.

"Please ask," I urged.

"Well...I don't know where you live. We haven't known each other very long but your sleeping in my bed and I don't even know where yours is. It's something I _should_ know. And I saw some of your things at Jasper but Alice said you don't live with him," she rambled off.

"Its just easier to stay at his place, I live kinda far away," I half told the truth.

"That's nice of him," she looked down.

"What else do you want to know Bella?" I caressed her cheek.

"I understand not rushing, but I feel like there's something more to you wanting to wait to have sex," she sat up.

"Things can happen..." I sat up rubbing my forehead with my index finger and thumb.

"Things change, its inevitable," she shrugged.

"It's not just that..." I trailed off afraid to continue.

"Unwanted things could happen?" she questioned.

"Un...expectied is a better way to put it," I turned away.

"Oh...a baby is always a blessing," she replied.

"Not always given the situation," I took my head in my hands.

"I don't understand how it couldn't. I don't want you to think I'm baby crazed or anything, it's just my opinion," she moved next to me.

"It can make things difficult," I stared at the floor.

"Why are you worrying about something that _could _happen?" she asked confused.

"In a new relationship, it could make or break things," I said sadly.

"You seem to know a lot about this kind of thing," she stared at me waiting for me to speak.

"Yes, I do," I turned to look at her.

* * *

_**Bella**_

Edward was scare me, a knot started to form in my stomach. He turned away and ran his fingers through his hair.

"I want you to know you can tell me anything," I assured him.

He looked at me with the perfect mixture of happy and sad.

"I know and I will," he cupped both of my cheeks.

"Edward, h...how do you know about this?" I wanted to know the answer but was afraid at the same time.

"I need to tell you something," he looked into my eyes.

He took my hand, I stared at him gnawing on my bottom lip. He was staring at our entwined fingers.

He was hesitant to continue but took a deep breath.

"I have a daughter."

* * *

_**AN/** **And it finally comes out, please please let me know what you think.**_

_**I know it took a while to get here but there is definitely more to come.**_

_**I have a few people to thank, my fuck awesome beta sisterhoodfan,**_

_**Thaigher Lillie my pre-reader and idea helper and **_

_**Nubian Goddess who is helping me pick out the **_

_**song titles for the chapters. Thanks ladies**_

_**Follow me on twitter, I tend to talk way too **_

_**much about the plot of this story**_

_**jennsullenger**_

_**Thanks, Jenn**_


	13. Chapter 13 I'd Do Anything

_**AN/ Sorry for the delay on this update, I was on vacation and away from the computer,**_

_**I hope you like this chapter**_

_**Fic. Rec.'s**_

_**Amongst the Living by DazzlinSparkle05(I am LOVING this)**_

_**War of the Roses by edwardandbellabelong2gether(This story has me in tears one minute and laughing the next)**_

_**Check out the other story I started its called Underneath it All  
**_

_**I do not own Twilight, that is all Stephanie Meyer  
**_

* * *

Chapter 13 I'd Do Anything

Another day is going by  
I'm thinking about you all the time  
But you're out there  
And I'm here waiting  
And I wrote this letter in my head  
Cuz so many things were left unsaid  
But now you're gone  
And I can't think straight  
This could be the one last chance  
To make you understand  
I'd do anything  
Just to hold you in my arms  
To try to make you laugh  
Cuz somehow I can't put you in the past  
I'd do anything  
Just to fall asleep with you  
Will you remember me?  
Cuz I know  
I won't forget you

I'd Do Anything- Simple Plan

* * *

_**Bella**_

Not knowing what to say, I stood up and I walked to the window.

"Say something," Edward begged.

I could feel him standing behind me.

"Give me some time," I put my hands up to warn him not to move closer. I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I paced the floor between Alice's and my room. How could he keep something like this from me?

Tears started falling, damn it why do I have to be such a girl.

Not wanting Edward to hear my sobs I went in Alice's room; thank God she wasn't home. I buried myself in her covers and allowed the tears to drench her pillow. Why didn't he tell me? How could he sleep in my bed and keep something so important from me? I ended up falling asleep, crying did that to me. So when I woke up an hour later I wasn't surprised. My eyes were crusted and my hair was wet and matted. After I sat up and rubbed my eyes, I glanced at the door...what should I say to him?

No fucking clue.

I went into the bathroom to splash water on my face and try to flatten the mess of hair I had. After drying my face I slowly cracked the door to my room and it was empty. I walked in and looked around.

He left.

That solves the problem of what to say, at least now there was more time to think. I couldn't go to sleep, I needed to stay busy. There's always something to do at the bakery. Slipping my shoes on, I pulled on the first t-shirt I saw.

Texting Alice sounded like a good idea in case she came home, she would know where I was. I opened my door to fetch my phone but saw Edward sitting on the floor next to Alice's room. His head was leaning against the door frame, eyes closed; he was asleep. Even though he withheld something so important, he still made my knees weak.

I couldn't be around him, at least not now.

Bending down, I gently shook his shoulder trying to wake him up. He eventually opened his eyes and started apologizing.

"I can't do this now," I cut him off.

"Where are you going?" he looked me over.

"I have to go," I backed away.

"Are you okay?" he asked sadly.

"Not now," I shook my head.

"I'll leave," he stood up "If you want me to."

"I don't know what to say, I need to think," I closed my eyes; looking at him was too much.

"I'll leave but I'm just a phone call away," he then disappeared into my room.

I sat at the kitchen table playing with the edge of the place mat.

"Please call me," he begged from the doorway. I barely shook my head yes. I wanted him to stay, that's why it's better if he didn't. The front door clicked and a few minutes later I saw him cross the street. I hated seeing him walk away from me, I wanted to run down the stairs and chase after him.

* * *

_**Edward**_

"Eddie, you look like someone just cut your guitar strings," Emmett slapped my back as he walked past.

"Don't worry, she'll come around," Jasper said optimistically.

I sat leaning over the bar, my fingers pulling at my hair. I hadn't slept yet and besides Bella's…this is the only place I could think to be.

"What the hell happened?" Emmett asked.

"Just give her time," Rose shot Emmett a dirty look.

"I knew this was going to happen, I never do the right thing," I said, causing Rose to put her arm around me.

"Will someone please clue me in on what fucking happened?" Emmett asked irritated.

"Did you not see the look I just gave you? That means shut the fuck up!" Rose spat back at Emmett.

"Don't argue guys, Emmett I told Bella about Charlotte and she wants nothing to do with me."

"That's not true and you know it," Rose interrupted.

"Why would she?" I shook my head.

"Because she knows why you did it. She'll realize," Jasper added.

"I hope so," I sighed.

"Go to my place, take a shower and get some sleep," Jasper tossed me his keys.

"I won't be able to sleep," I said with heavy eyes.

"Try," Rose told me.

I slowly made my way to Jasper's; hoping the walk would tire me. I crawled into the spare bed, making a mental note to myself that it was noon and I had five hours until my shift started. Hopefully sleep would fill most of that.

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Bella how was your date?" Angela asked as soon as she saw me working in the back.

"Can you hand me the trays from out front?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Right now I'm mixing frosting for the cupcakes, while the bread cools."

"That's good but why?"

"Can't sleep."

"You don't look so good," she took the spoon out of my hand.

"I'm fine, I just want to stay busy," I went to move around her.

"Bella, what's wrong?"She asked turning serious. "Your eyes are red."

I took a deep breath, before I told her about the events of the last twenty-four hours. We were sitting sipping iced coffee.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do but maybe you should get some rest. I'm positive you'll feel better."

Angela then forced me to leave, tuck me into bed and give me some sleep aid. I rolled over and smelled that familiar scent as I fell into sleep.

* * *

_**Edward**_

I awoke to the sound of music.

Jasper wouldn't be listening to this, who the hell was here? Through blurry vision I reached for my phone, no messages. Just great. I pulled myself out of bed and drug my feet into the living room. What I found was the fairy like creature I was introduced to as Alice. She was dancing around Jasper's living room.

"It's a little loud," I yelled over the music.

It was then she realized she wasn't alone and screamed bloody murder.

"Whoa! Calm down," I put my hands up.

She glared at me "I thought I would be alone."

"Sorry, I'll be leaving soon," I turned to leave.

"I don't mind, I was just scared is all," she plopped down on the couch.

"You're not mad?" I turned back.

"Why would I be mad? This is Jazzy's place and you're his family so..."

"No, about Bella," I said reluctantly.

"What about Bella?"

"She hasn't talked to you?"

"No, I lost my phone, I just now found it," she waved it.

"I think she needs you," I looked down.

"Why?" she jumped up.

No matter what I did Alice would have my balls. If I told her it would happen now but if I let Bella tell her it would just be prolonging the inevitable. I decided to man up and get it over with.

After I told her why Bella didn't want to be around me, Alice got very quiet and I shielded myself from any attacks.

"I didn't mean to hurt her, I have to be careful," I stared at the floor.

"Did you tell Bella this?" she finally spoke.

"She wouldn't let me,"

"Step one, fucking talk to her," she looked at me fiercely.

"She said she needed time."

"Just go to her," Alice demanded.

"I can't, I have to work," I ran my fingers threw my hair.

"Do I have to do everything? I'll text you with the plan," she fell back into the couch.

"Thanks," I turned to leave.

"Everything will be fine," she assured me.

Why was she helping me?

"Edward, I understand and so will Bella."

"I hope so."

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Bella," I heard a voice whisper. "Wake up," I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes hoping I was greeted with the familiar forest green eyes and crooked smile.

"Alice," I groaned.

"Hello to you too," she pinched my arm fat.

"Oww," I pushed her. "What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty five," she laid her head on my pillow

"I've only slept thirty minutes?"

"No, other twelve hun," she smiled.

"I gotta call Angela and make sure..." I sat up.

"So, talk to me about what the evil boy did?" she interrupted.

"Who told you?"

"Said evil boy,"

"He really told you?"

"Yeah after he scared the shit out of me,"

I shrugged it off; I was always scared around Edward. He must have that effect on the female population.

"You should at least listen to him, let him explain,"

"I'm not talking about this right now," I said walking into the bathroom.

Alice dropped it for the time being, it wouldn't last but I took what I got. I sneaked downstairs to keep busy but Angela left no prep work. So I decided to make a shopping list and when that was over I went to cleaning.

Hours later Jessica came in, she didn't say anything about me being there so early. Today would definitely be full and fast paced; Maggie and Kate would be starting. It was busy and I had little down time, there was little work to be done, thanks to Maggie and Kate. I lazily made my way up the stairs, regretting what I knew Alice would want to talk about.

"Bella, listen to me..."

"Don't start," I put my hands up in protest. "I'm taking a shower."

I tore my clothes off on my way to the bathroom. Once inside I heard Alice yell "I got the stuff to make sundaes."

"Maybe later," I replied.

After my bubble bath when I went to my room Alice was waiting.

"You should at least listen to him, let him explain," she pressed.

"He didn't tell me something very important,"

"Just listen," she begged.

"He's not in the living room is he?"

"Nope," she jumped up.

"Good, because I'm not ready yet."

"Yes you are, you're just putting it off," she said walking out of my room.

I turned on my laptop, checked my e-mail, tracked my online book order and started to organize my picture folder. That's when I came across the sonogram of Jacob and Leah's unborn child. It hit me; Edward was just trying to protect his daughter. She is the most important thing in the world to him, rightfully so. He has a paternal need to protect his offspring. Thank you Animal Planet.

I few out of my room, hair still wet and trying to put on my shoes.

"Alice, I'll be back."

"Where are you going?"She yelled from the kitchen.

"The bar," I grabbed my keys.

"Why are you going to the bar?" I heard her snicker.

I walked into the kitchen, "What's so fun..."

Going to the bar wasn't necessary, everything I needed was here.

"What are you doing here?" I asked Edward.

"I believe I owe you an explanation," he looked at me sadly.

"I guess so," I shrugged.

"I'll leave you two alone," Alice gave me a smile on her way out.

I walked over and sat across from Edward.

"You're obviously upset."

"About that…I'm sorry," I interrupted.

"I messed up and you're apologizing?" he hadn't looked at me since I came in.

"I overreacted again," I stared at him wanting him to look up at me.

"Bella, please let me explain," he said getting a little agitated.

He glanced up and I nodded. His head shot back down as he was gathering his thoughts.

"I should have told you," he paused. I opened my mouth to speak but snapped it shut.

"I just had to be sure about you, not that I doubted that you are a good person. But if it would be an idea for you to be around Charlotte," he looked into my eyes.

I nodded in agreement.

"And I want you to meet her," he smiled.

"You do?" I smiled but immediately covered my mouth and mumbled "sorry" against my hand.

"Bella," he reached his arm across the table and took my hand from my face. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"I understand why you didn't tell me. Again, queen of overreaction, I should get a crown and sash to warn people,"

Within seconds he was next to me, picking me up into a hug.

"It was unimaginable having you mad at me all day," he whispered.

"Edward, I was never..."

"It felt like you were," his lips brushed my cheek.

"Please don't feel bad," I pulled back to look into his eyes.

He leaned in, I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Are you going to st..." his lips met mine, cutting me off.

That felt good. Did I just say that out loud? Did I just say that out loud. The side Edward's mouth twitched a little. Yup, totally said that for all to hear.

"Stay?" I hoped.

"Of course," he smirked.

"Bed?"

"If you want," he grabbed my hand.

"Yup," I nodded.

"Are you hungry?"

"Nope," I shook my head.

"Are you tired?"

"Little."

"Can you say something besides a one word answer?" he teased.

"Yes," I smiled.

"Prove it?"

"Why?" I snickered.

"I got you beat," he leaned in and gently kissed my neck and blew his hot breath on the wet spot his lips left.

"Stop," I giggled.

"Ah, you're going to make this hard for me," he shook his head.

"That's what she said," I laughed.

He had to back away from me; he was bent over laughing so hard.

"It wasn't that funny," I was shocked by how amused he was.

"It didn't even make sense," he said between fits of laughter.

The sound of him laughing made me join him. Minutes later we were still bent over laughing over about the same dumb joke that everyone has said a million times.

After getting an odd look from Alice we made our way to my bedroom. I crawled on my bed and sat against the headboard and patted the spot next to me.

"Tell me about Charlotte."

* * *

_**AN/ This was a tough chapter to write, I kept getting too into what Bella was feeling and **_

_**forgot about what Edward was going through, that s what took me so long**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter, please review**_

_**I have a few people to thank, my awesome beta sisterhoodfan,**_

_**Thaigher Lillie my pre-reader and idea helper and **_

_**Nubian Goddess who is helping me pick out the **_

_**song titles for the chapters. Thanks ladies**_

_**Follow me on twitter, I tend to talk way too **_

_**much about the plot of this story**_

_**jennsullenger**_

_**Thanks, Jenn**_


	14. Chapter 14 Do You Wanna Touch Me

**_AN/_**_**Hey, sorry it took me so long to update, I was planning on doing it before Friday,**_

_**that didn't end up happening. I couldn't do it over the weekend**_

_**because I was at the Twilight Convention in Chicago**_

_**Had a blast...met Peter, Michael, Alex, Bronson and Kimbra(the hands of Twilight).**_

_**They were all awesome and totally sweet.**_

_**On top of them, I met some awesome fans**_

_**I had no time for FanFiction this week...so no Rec's**_

_**I do not own Twilight but love it like it was my own.**_

* * *

Chapter 14 Do You Want to Touch me

Every girl an' boy  
Needs a little joy  
All you do is sit an' stare  
Beggin' on my knees  
Baby, won't you please  
Run your fingers through my hair  
My, my, my  
Whiskey and rye  
Don't it make you feel so fine  
Right or wrong  
Don't it turn you on  
Can't you see we're wastin' time, yeah  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)  
Do you wanna touch (Yeah)

Do You Wanna Touch Me- Joan Jett and the Blackhearts

* * *

_**Bella**_

I stood staring into the pot of homemade spaghetti sauce. Time seemed to stand still, it was over a month ago since Edward had told me about Charlotte and I still hadn't met her since she was away with her mother visiting family. That would change in a few weeks, even though I felt like I already knew her. Edward told me every little thing about her, not that I'm complaining. I was excited but still a little afraid of how she would react to me.

"Smells good," Edward whispered from behind me.

I leaned against him.

Being around him, made me feel like a better person in a way. He made me feel so good, by just breathing.

We saw each other every day, he would come by after work and when we had a day off we spent it together. It became sort of a good and bad thing. Good because his presents brightened my day. And bad because it got more and more difficult to say goodbye. Edward moved his lips from my ear to my neck.

"I'll have none of that Mr. Cullen," I elbowed him.

"So violent," he grabbed me by the hips.

"Now you're distracting me?" I turned around.

"I would never think of it," he walked over to the refrigerator.

"The dessert isn't in there." I knew his game; he was addicted to my sweets.

"Rose is bringing it but there is a beer in there though."

He opened both of us one, and leaned against the counter looking at me.

"Can I help you?" I smiled at him.

"Just appreciating how gorgeous you look, cooking."

"So you like me hot, sweaty and covered in food? Don't answer that," I pointed at him.

He just stood there smirking at me.

"Your mind just went to a dirty place didn't it?"

"You know it,"

We still hadn't had sex yet but honestly I didn't care. I'm not going to lie, I thought about it constantly. Our playful teasing it was making it hard to ignore the temptation. Just being around Edward was better than anything I could dream of.

Edward sat at the table watching me cook while drinking his beer. I never thought seeing a guy tip back a cold one would be that big of a turn on. Then again everything Edward did made me want him.

"Can we just stay home and be together?"

"That sounds good, but our friends might not like it if we stood them up,"

"You're right and I want to hear you sing for me,"

"I'm pretty sure that's a bad idea," I shook my head.

"I want you to sing for me," he pulled me to his lap.

"I'll sing happy birthday right here for you," I smiled down at him.

"I want more than that," he pulled me down to his lap.

"Hmm...I'll think about it," I kissed him and quickly hopped up to finish making dinner.

We had a quiet dinner and I was getting ready in my room.

"You look great," Edward said from the bathroom.

"It's just jeans and a tank," I shrugged.

"You make it look amazing."

"Love it, Casanova."

We walked into the karaoke bar and heard Emmett's loud voice singing _I'm Too Sexy_.

"Oh dear God," I muttered under my breath.

Edward just smiled and shook his head on our way to find our friends.

Everyone greeted and wished Edward a happy birthday. The waitress took our order; I would have to have alcohol if I was going to go through with everything I had planned.

"What are you going to sing?" Edward squeezed my thigh.

"I'm not sure,"

"We could sing together," Alice gestured to Rosalie, herself and I.

"Yeah that I can handle." God I loved Alice for that.

Alice went and put our names in and said she would pick the song. A few minutes later Alice and Jasper's name were called. They were so cheesy singing, 'I Got You Babe' and cracking us up with the over dramatic romantic looks they gave each other. Edward spent a long time looking threw the books and was still looking at it when Alice, Rose and I were called.

The monitor flashed, 'It's In His Kiss'.

"Alice, why did you pick this song? I can't sing this, he'll think..."

"It's just a song," Alice assured.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

"You and me have backup so it won't be too bad," Rose smiled.

Alice started out and we would be singing the next line.

_Does he love me, I wanna know How can I tell if he loves me so_ _**Is it in his eyes?**_

_Oh no you'll be deceived_ _**Is it in his eyes?**_

_Oh no he'll make believe_ _If you wanna know, if he loves you so It's in his kiss_

_**That's where it is, oh yeah Or is it in his face?**_

_Oh no it's just his charm __**In his warm embrace?**_

_Oh no that's just his arm If you wanna know, if he loves you so It's in his kiss __**That's where it is**__, _

_Oh it's in his kiss __**That's where it is, **_

_Oh-oh Kiss him and squeeze him tight And find out what you wanna know If it's love, if it really is It's there in his kiss _

_How 'bout the way he acts, oh no that's not the way And you're not listening to all I say If you wanna know, if he loves you so It's in his kiss,_

_That's where it is_ _**Oh yeah it's in his kiss**_**, **

_That's where it is, _we all sang

The song came to an end and I was thankful it was over. We made our way back to the table, Edward smiled at me.

What could he be thinking? I didn't know if he loved me and I wasn't sure if I loved him. Imagining him not in my life made me sick to my stomach. But what does that mean?

I sat next to him not making eye contact

"You were good," he whispered.

"I'm glad you liked it because that will never happen again."

"We'll see about that," he smiled.

"I need another drink," I stood up.

"I'll get it," he dashed to the bar.

I couldn't help watch him; I could never take my eyes off of him when I was with him. He was handsome, there is no doubt about it but I wasn't staring at his features, my eyes just always followed him.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Alice waved her hand in front of me.

I blinked her into my view "Um...no."

"Of course she didn't, she's watching Eddie at the bar,"

Was I really that obvious?

Edwards name was called, he walked back to the table with my drink and set it down, smiled at me and went to the stage.

The music started, I could not believe the song he picked.

_I remember when rock was young  
Me and Suzie had so much fun  
holding hands and skimming stones_

He's really doing this?

_Had an old gold Chevy and a place of my own  
But the biggest kick I ever got  
was doing a thing called the Crocodile Rock  
While the other kids were Rocking Round the Clock  
we were hopping and bopping to the Crocodile Rock_

Oh my gosh he's dancing.

_Well Crocodile Rocking is something shocking  
when your feet just can't keep still  
I never knew me a better time and I guess I never will_

We could not hold our laughter in.

_Oh Lawdy mama those Friday nights  
when Suzie wore her dresses tight  
and the Crocodile Rocking was out of sight_

Edward being that goofy, is by far the sexiest thing he has ever done, to date that is.

* * *

_**Edward**_

"I can't believe you actually sang that," she giggled.

"I'm glad I made you laugh," I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Rose brought out a chocolate cake that looked so delicious and decorated so well, too good to eat.

"Did you make this?" I turned to her.

"Yup, now try it," she shoved a bit in my mouth.

It was heaven in the form of cake.

A few hours later we were all getting ready to leave. Bella managed to get out of singing again, but enjoyed watching everyone else. Rose couldn't stop talking about the Fourth of July barbeque that my parents were having, Bella was excited since she would be meeting Charlotte then. It made me nervous, what if Bella and Charlotte didn't get along? I couldn't think about that.

We were walking home holding hands, Bella was a little giddy she swung our hands and hopped a little.

"Did you enjoy your birthday?"

"Very much so."

"Aren't you going to ask what I got you?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't need anything," I kissed the back of her knuckles.

"Well that's too bad," she shook her head.

"What did you get me?"

"I didn't get you anything."

I looked at her puzzled.

"You'll see," she smiled coyly.

We played twenty questions on the way home, but she wasn't giving anything away. I didn't stand a chance at guessing it.

Once we got to the apartment she made a beeline to her room and I followed. She put her desk chair in the middle of her room, picked up her iPod and scanned it before placing it on the dock. Without saying a word went to the bathroom and closed the door. A few minutes later she came out wearing shorts and a tank top, I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"Sit," she demanded and turned on the iPod dock.

Her back was turned to me and she swung her hips to the beat and slowly walked over to me and ran her fingers through my hair.

_Down in Mexicali  
There's a crazy little place that I know  
Where the drinks are hotter, than the chili sauce _

She wiggled her ass once she was in front of me and then slowly moved down on the floor; caressing herself along the way.

_And the boss is a cat named Joe _

_He wears a red bandana  
Plays a cool piana  
In a honky tonk, down in Mexico  
He wears a purple sash, and a black mustache _

_In honky tonk, down in Mexico _

She crawled to me and flipped her long hair across my legs and rubbed her hands up my torso. Her mouth got close to mine barely touching but backed away.

_Well, the first time that I saw him  
He was sitting on a piano stool  
I said "Tell me man, when does the fun begin?"  
He just winked his eye and said "Man, be cool." _

She put her foot between my legs and shook her hips at me and turned around and then shook her ass on my lap.

_He wears a red bandana  
Plays a cool piana  
In a honky tonk, down in Mexico  
He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache  
In a honky tonk, down in Mexico _

Her hands wandered up to my hair and she then took my hands and placed them on her hips as she stood up. She threw her hands up in the air as she shook her hips wildly to the music.

_(In Mexico)  
All of a sudden in walks a chick (In Mexico)  
Joe starts playin on a latin kick (In Mexico)  
Around her waist she wore three fishnets (In Mexico)  
She started dancin with the castanets (In Mexico)  
I didn't know just what to expect (In Mexico)  
She threw her arms around my neck  
We started dancin all around the floor (In Mexico...) _

She her hands were roaming her body and mine before she bent over infront of me and slowly stood up.

_Until she did a dance I never saw before  
So if you're south of the border  
I mean down in Mexico  
And you wanna get straight  
Man, don't hesitate  
Just look up a cat named Joe _

She walked in a circle and sung along seductively as she made her way back to me. She spread her body across my lap and leaned back and up slowly stood up.

_He wears a red bandana  
Plays a cool piana  
In a honky tonk, down in Mexico  
He wears a purple sash, and a black moustache  
In a honky tonk, down in Mexico _

"You like?" she asked sweetly.

* * *

_**Bella**_

"Oh fuck Bella," he got up and pushed me into the wall. He ground his hips into mine; I could feel his hard cock against me, his mouth crushed against mine. I could barely breath, his whole body surrounded me. His hands roamed down my back and gripped my ass lifting me up. I instantly wrapped my legs around him.

"Edward," I pulled my head back "I didn't do this to get you to..."

His lips cut me off. Having my legs wrapped around him drove me crazy; feeling his hardness throb against my lady bits sent me into a frenzy. My hands were in his hair and grabbed his face.

He clumsily walked backwards to my bed and fell back. I somehow managed not to head butt him in the process.

I sat up and stared down at him. I didn't want sex from him, I just wanted him.

I pulled him up to me and pulled his shirt over his head and then pushed him back down and kissed him slowly moving down his jaw to his neck. I adjusted my body so I could move further. My hands played with the button of his jeans. When I finally got them undone his hands stopped me.

"Bella," he interrupted.

"Let me," I urged as my hand grazed his tip.

He flinched but didn't object.

I wrapped my hand around his dick, he let out a hiss.

My peach actually quivered. I maneuvered off of him and tore his pants off.

"Oh my..." I said with wide eyes and mouth hanging open. "Can I?" I begged.

"Please," he exhaled.

I gripped him slowly stocking him; he threw his head back and let out a breath. My hand moved faster causing him to moan. That was the best sound in the world. My eyes darted from my hand to his face. Not sure which I enjoyed more, the look on his face or watching the action that put it there.

My thumb rubbed his tip as I stroked, Edwards body jerked. There was a little drop of liquid that came out, just begging to be licked up. Edwards's eyes were closed and the back of his head was buried into the pillow. I repositioned and leaned down and ran my tongue around the head and lapped up his salty droplet.

"Holy shit," Edwards head jerked up.

I looked up at him.

"Bella, you don't..." he put his hands on my shoulders.

"I want to," I smiled.

I took him in my mouth letting my tongue run up and down his shaft.

"Fuck Bella," he moaned.

He tucked my hair behind my ears, causing me to glance up at him. The look on his face as he watched me was definitely my favorite part, seeing how much he enjoyed it. It thoroughly pleased me see how that I am causing him so much pleasure, it made me almost giddy.

My hand stroked what I couldn't fit; his hands were in my hair keeping me at a steady pace. Which was one of the hottest things he could have done in that situation. He moved his hips making me take more of him in.

"Almost...fuck," he breathed.

He thrust his hips once more, his legs twitched and his warm liquid hit the back of my throat and slide down. I sat up and looked at him; I was kind of embarrassed at my forwardness.

"Sorry, technically it wasn't sex, so...the next best thing," I shrugged.

"You really didn't have to," he looked up at me.

"Stop! I wanted to," I said, lying down next to him.

"A thank you will do," I joked.

"Let me do it properly," he smirked and leaned into kiss me.

His hands roamed my body starting with my neck, and then moving down to my boobs an slowly moving across my stomach. He ran his hands along the hem of my tank top before slipping under. His fingertips danced up to my nipples and with one pinch I was putty in his arms. I let out a moan and kissed him deeper.

_Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do_ All of a sudden I heard a soft tune. God, why was this happening now?

"Was that just the theme song to Sportscenter?" Edward backed away.

"Yeah, that's my dad's ringtone," I leaned my head back into the pillow.

"Let it go to voicemail," he begged.

"Duh," I exclaimed with a giggle.

His hand was at the top of my shorts, lightly pressing.

_Do-Do-Do Do-Do-Do_ My phone went off again.

"I have to answer, he wouldn't call twice unless something was wrong," I said sadly.

"Of course, go ahead," he sat back.

"Hey Dad," I sat up.

* * *

**AN/ I hope you liked it, my first of some lemony goodness.**

_**I hope you liked this chapter, please review**_

_**I have a few people to thank, my awesome beta sisterhoodfan**_

_**(she helps me immensely even with school),**_

_**Thaigher Lillie my pre-reader and idea helper **_

_**(her mind is twisted but I love it, check out her stories)  
**_

_** Thanks ladies**_

_**Follow me on twitter, I tend to talk way too **_

_**much about the plot of this story**_

_**jennsullenger**_

_**Thanks, Jenn**_


	15. A Note to my Readers

A Note to my Readers,

I am so sorry I haven't updated lately, I have had to find a new beta. Now that I've found one we are going back and re-editing His Eyes. So it will be a while before I can update either of my stories. I will post the new chapters as they are edited.

Hopefully new chapters will be up soon.

Jenn


End file.
